


Harry Potter Futanari One-shots

by futadom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Butt Plugs, Chan, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Forced Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Lolicon, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Rimming, Trans, Transgender, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futadom/pseuds/futadom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots featuring the girls of Harry Potter sporting an extra appendage and having their way with (poor?) Harry. Letting readers vote on which girl they want to see next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning Nymphadora!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter and make no profit whatsoever writing this, it's merely for my own amusement.

_A/N: A last warning of sorts if you somehow stumbled past all the tags into the story. These oneshots will feature futanari's (girls with dicks basically) having their way with Harry, with or without his permission. If that's not your thing, then why the hell are you still reading?_

 

Harry stirred silently, yawning widely as his eyes slowly slid open, adjusting to the dim light that escaped through the curtained windows. A small smile spread on his face as he felt his big sister Nymphadora Tonks sleeping behind him, cradling his body to her chest as she quietly snored.  
Well, she wasn't technically his sister, the Tonks family had simply been kind enough to take him in after what happened to his parents, but to Harry they were the most important people in his life. He felt some trepidation about starting at Hogwarts the next week, but couldn't summon the energy to worry about that right now, preferring to enjoy the warmth of his sister hugging him close. Closing his eyes he snuggled deeper into her lap, only to freeze as she chuckled softly, her voice thick with sleep as she hugged him even tighter to her body.  
  
"Hmmh, good morning Harry, are you sure you want to be doing that?"  
  
His eyes widened as he felt a familiar bulge pushing against his pyjama-clad buttocks, his earlier snuggling having done nothing to push it down. He flushed a deep red as she laughed, her hot breath washing over his neck.  
  
"M-morning Nym." He stuttered.  
  
He could almost hear her smile as the hands that had been hugging him close started to wander over his body, curving over his hip and giving his butt a small squeeze. Harry quickly recognized the way her nipples hardened against his back, she usually only wore thin tank-tops to bed and they did little to hide the big soft breasts that were pressed up against him. He gasped as her silky hand slipped underneath his pyjama pants, softly cradling his balls before gently encircling his small hardening erection. He audibly moaned as her long fingers gently teased his length, he was certain he would never get used to that feeling. Ever since he asked her about his first erection half a year ago she had been taking complete care of him.  
  
"Hmmm." She hummed, kissing his neck before slowly removing her hand from his pants. He tried to stifle the disappointed noise that escaped his throat, but from the way she chuckled he knew that she had heard him.  
  
"Patience Harry." She whispered, reaching down and pulling his pyjamas to his knees. He shuddered, knowing what was coming, feeling slightly ashamed over how much he was looking forward to it. The sheets shifted as Tonks stretched past him, picking up her wand from the nightstand. The wand disappeared beneath the sheets and soon he felt the strange, but by now familiar feeling of his bum being cleaned before a slippery substance spread through him.  
She put the wand away and quickly discarded her top, before cradling him close again. Her left arm went around his chest, pulling him into her soft warm breasts as she started gently nibbling his neck. He was already achingly hard and could only gasp as her other hand slipped between his legs, her fingers probing his tight little rosebud. The lubricating spell had worked wonders and she could easily work two fingers into his tight passage, making his hips jerk as he clenched around them.  
"Mm-mm, someone's eager." She murmured, making him blush again as he tried to keep his body still. Trying being the keyword, as he couldn't prevent himself from clenching around her when her fingers found a familiar spot inside him, one which she had spent months teasing and making as sensitive as possible. Her silky fingers rubbed in small circles over his prostate, making his cock twitch in sync with her movements.  
  
Harry let out a shaky breath as the fingers retreated before gasping again as something far larger replaced them. He was very familiar with the fat tip that rested against his greased hole, slowly rubbing back and forth as if gathering strength. Tonks wasn't exactly like most other girls, namely that instead of having the normal pussy between her legs, she had a long thick cock and a pair of heavy balls. The very cock which was now starting to insistently push between his hairless cheeks. Clearly she had removed her panties at the same time as she got rid of the top.  
  
"W-wait.." He stuttered but she paid him little heed, shushing him softly as she applied more pressure. Slowly his slick anus started to give, parting before the log that was forcing its way in.  
  
"Oh!" They moaned together as the fat head popped past his defences, spreading his ass wide as a few aching inches slipped past his tight ring. He gave a pitiful little whimper, half in pain and half in pleasure as she started rocking her hips, slowly forcing her fat cock ever deeper into his colon. While it had been big before, it felt absolutely massive now, stretching him to the very breaking point as she kept feeding the huge meatstick into his small butt. Tonks let out an animalistic groan when her hips finally rested against his small butt, her entire shaft lodged deep into his guts.  
  
"There we go!" She gasped, a tinge of victory in her tone.  
  
Harry heard the lustful inflection in her voice and knew that she was incredibly horny now, thus it came as little surprise when she shifted them over so that he was face down on the mattress while she straddled his ass.  
"Mmm" She moaned, slowly rolling her hips. "Still so incredibly tight! Hold on little brother, I am going to give you a reaming you wont soon forget!"  
  
He didn't doubt her words, she was a metamorphmagus and could have easily made her cock smaller for an easier entry, but he knew she preferred to stretch him as much as possible every time. Gasping softly as he tried to adjust to the huge shaft of hot meat resting in his bowels he wasn't even certain if he even wanted her to go smaller. Yes it was uncomfortable, but on the other hand the hot cock also practically squished his prostate, sending all sorts of pleasurable sensations through his body. He didn't need to look down to know he was already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum from all the stimulation.  
  
He was tempted to reach down and bring himself over the edge, but forced his hands to remain still. The times he had tried it Tonks had simply tied up his arms, she only allowed him to come through his ass, any self touching was strictly forbidden. It was part of his training she insisted.  
"Ughh." He moaned as she leaned forward, draping herself over his back, her large tits scraping against his back. The change of angle only increased the pressure on his g-spot and he knew from her soft laughter that it was entirely intentional.  
  
"Get ready my pretty little cocksheathe." She breathed into his ear, grabbing both of his hands and holding them down as she ever so slowly pulled her thick cock out all the way to the tip. The sudden emptiness did not last long as she soon shoved all her meat right back in, her large full balls slapping against his much smaller ones. He clenched his teeth as she slowly set the pace, plunging in and out of his vulnerable asshole, practically crushing his prostate under her fat meat.  
"Ughhh, nghhh" He grunted, gripping the sheets as the strong woman casually drilled into his guts, making his hole clench around her cock with every thrust.  
  
"Merlin, so tight.. so good!" She moaned, her hips slapping against his pale bottom every second.  
  
The constant stimulation of the invading girldick was more than Harry could handle, his anus spasming around her as he went over the edge. His much smaller cock exploded against the sheets, wetness spreading across his groin as he let out a girly whimper of pleasure.  
"Mmm, you love this even more than I do." Tonks laughed, making no effort to slow down to let him come from his orgasm, instead seeming to increase the pace even more. Harry was simply panting and gasping at this point, the thick cock constantly rearranging his insides was more than he could deal with. She released his hands and grabbed his shoulders for better leverage, knowing that there was absolutely no fight left in him.  
He gasped as he felt the thick shaft penetrating him slowly change, the smooth meat slowly growing even thicker and growing bumps and ridges. He glanced up into her dark eyes, his expression asking for mercy.  
  
"Nym.. please."  
  
Her answering smirk told him all he needed to know, she wasn't going to relent, he just had to ride it out. All Harry could do was moan as her unique ability changed her cock into an even more stimulating version, every single bump teasing his tight ring as she forced it in and out, pummeling his poor prostate even further. He had completely lost track of how many times he had already came, but it was clear that Tonks was doing everything in her power to milk him completely dry.  
The room was silent except for her labored breathing, his needy panting and the sloppy sound of her thick lubricated cock plundering his anus every time her hairless crotch slammed into his small butt. He could barely make out the way her breathing got more intense as her pace increased, feeling her full sack slapping into his every time she went balls deep. His butt felt like it was burning, thoroughly coated by her pre-cum that she was constantly spewing into his bowels, further lubricating her rapid pounding.  
  
"Nym.. too much.." He moaned, constantly leaking cum all over the sheets from the total over-stimulation.  
  
"Ahh, you're coming again." Harry could almost hear the smile in her voice. "I can feel you clenching all around me, feels divine."  
  
"My turn." She grunted, placing her hands around his thin waist and really going to town on his poor butthole. The bed was squeaking loudly as she drove her hips into his ass, her full pouch practically boiling with unspent cum. If Harry was concious enough of the world around him he would be blushing, as there was little doubt that Andromeda Tonks heard exactly what was going on in their room. All he could do however was grip the sheets and moan as the huge log literally plundered his poor ass as Tonks worked towards her own fulfillment.  
  
The hands around his waist tightened and he could feel her sweat dripping on his back as she raced down the final straight.  
"Squeeze me tighter." She grunted. He tried to obey but he was too thoroughly fucked to do more than weakly grasp at her bumpy shaft. She solved that problem for the both of them, further increasing the size of her cock, once more stretching him to the very limits. His protests drowned in his moaning as her pace continued, slamming him into the sheets.  
  
"Here.. it.. comes!" She shouted, shoving her full length to the hilt over and over again. He could feel it explode inside him, hot creamy cum flooding his ass before being pumped even deeper by her pistoning cock. He could feel it pushing its way through his intestines, wad after wad being shot by her spurting cock as she painted his insides white. She was making sure that not a drop could escape, the thick liquid expanding his belly ever further. When it felt like the pressure was simply going to become too much it finally started slowing down to a steady dribble. Nym was still humping his ass, moaning in pleasure as his tight ring milked the very last drop out of her sack.  
  
"Mmmm." She sighed in pleasure, hilting herself into his welcoming anus once more and laying flat down on his back.  
"You are the best cocksheathe a girl could wish for." She giggled, slowly rolling her hips as she kissed his neck. Harry was too busy trying to regain his breath and recover from the pummeling to answer, resisting the urge to place a hand on his gurgling stomach. If he was a girl there was little doubt he would be pregnant by now, her hot seed was practically flooding him. His tightly stretched ass was clamping around her still leaking fat babymaker, not only keeping her rather erect but also ensuring her cream had no way of escaping.  
  
"I'm going to miss this when you leave." She mumbled.  
  
Harry knew she wasn't just referring to the sex, but also to the fact that she would miss him, she would just never say it out loud.  
  
"Yeah" He replied, "me too."  
_  
  
  
A/N: End of the chapter! Thoughts? Also who would you like to see have their way with (poor?) Harry next? Andromeda? Molly? A Hogwarts teacher? Bellatrix? Narcissa? Ginny? Hermione? Another of his class mates, or maybe a Slytherin? The Quidditch girls? Fleur? His mother Lily? Multiple girls at the same time?_  
_Your choice, give me your feedback and your vote for whom you wish to see next!_


	2. Harmony in the Prefects' Bathroom

_A/N: Next up is Hermione, voted by Ice13, megamiaouh and savreaper9! The chapter ended up a bit longer than I planned, but considering it features such a popular HP character, I don't think anyone will complain.  
Also a reminder that these are oneshots, meaning that the chapters have nothing to do with each other, but rather count as individual small stories._  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"What did he want?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Harry shook his head, having just been pulled aside by Cedric.  
  
"He told me I should, uh, take a bath with the egg? You think he was messing with me? He even gave me the password to the Prefects' Bathroom!"  
  
Hermione pursed her lips in thought before her brown eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
"It's the water!" She exclaimed, gesturing towards the golden egg that he always carried around in his bag, "It acts as a different medium for the noise! No Harry, I think he was actually helping you! This is great, lets go!"  
  
Harry didn't have time to argue before she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the fifth floor. He fondly rolled his eyes at her eagerness but allowed himself to be pulled along, she was after all one of the very few people that had stood by his side after this whole Goblet of Fire fiasco started. And to be honest he was quite eager to figure out the clue of the screeching egg himself, after having to suddenly fight dragons in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, the suspense of the second task was starting to get to him.  
  
Before he knew it they were standing in front of the door and Hermione was looking at him expectantly.  
"Pine fresh" He murmured, watching as the door unlocked.  
Entering the room he had to remind himself to close his gaping mouth, he had expected a dainty little washroom, but like most wizarding things this place was way over the top. The bath was more like a small pool, cut out of the very floor in the corner of the room and surrounded by stained glass windows letting in the very dim evening light.  
  
Harry glanced at the changing rooms before something occurred to him.  
  
"Umm,  Hermione?" She turned to him, lifting an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"You do realize we didn't bring any swimsuits?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer before snapping it shut as a blush colored her cheeks. Harry tried to ignore how cute it made her look, this whole setting already felt strange enough as it was.  
  
"I, um, forgot, in my haste." She mumbled.  
  
"I noticed." He chuckled, trying to break the awkward atmosphere that suddenly developed.  
  
"It's fine, we can go get our swimsuits and come back later." He continued.  
  
"No!" She almost shouted, blushing slightly under his questioning look, "I mean, there's no need. We are just friends right? We'll just change in different rooms, and enter the bath one at a time, it's not like you can see much through all the bubbles anyway."  
  
Her voice noticeably sped up towards the end, as if trying to convince herself that it was okay.  
  
"Umm, okay." He wasn't really sure what else to say, she did have a point, but that didn't mean that being naked in the same bath sounded both highly exciting and embarrassing at the same time. Hermione fidgeted for a bit before awkwardly gesturing towards the changing rooms with a red tint covering her face.  
  
"Right.. so, uh, lets go." She almost commanded, before marching into the girl's changing room and closing the door behind her.  
  
Harry spent a few seconds staring dumbly at the closed door before he shook it off and entered the men's room. Right, nothing to get excited about, just change quickly and jump into the bath. Well, that's what he was telling himself, but that didn't stop his hands from shaking slightly as he disrobed. Wrapping a towel around his waist he grabbed the egg before almost darting into the bath. He was the first one out he noticed with some relief, quickly dropping the towel and slipping into the hot water, exhaling in bliss. Merlin, after all the stress he had been through this year the hot water felt heavenly. Groaning, he reclined against the side of the bath, closing his eyes and spreading his arms wide as he simply lounged.  
  
His few seconds of relaxation were cut off as he heard a door softly click shut. His eyes snapped open, spotting a rather red brunette staring at his nude upper body. Hermione had a towel around body, but that one only came down to mid-thigh, doing little to hide her long toned legs. When he realized he was staring he quickly looked away, trying awkwardly to pretend like he never looked at all. Was it just him or did the water get even hotter?  
  
"Hi." He mumbled, gaining a sudden interest in the stained glass windows around him.  
  
"Hello." Hermione muttered, sounding just as stilted.  
  
He saw her walk up to the bath from the corner of his eye, feeling his heartbeat accelerate with every step she took. Shake it off man, she's supposed to be your friend! His feeble attempts to convince himself weren't doing much, but he tried exerting raw willpower over his wandering eyes.  
  
"C-can you please turn around?" She asked, actually stuttering. Her soft, unsure voice made him feel guilty and he quickly turned his back to her, letting her enter in peace. His breath caught when he realized another feature of the stained glass in front of him. It was very reflective. A true gentleman would never have looked, but Harry was a virgin teenager swimming with hormones and could only widen his eyes he saw Hermione turn around and drop her towel, slowly climbing down the ladder into the deeper parts of the bath. She had opted to keep her panties on, obviously embarrassed to be completely naked, regardless of her words. Yet her panties were a black thong, not exactly the type of underwear he'd expect the proper and prim Hermione Granger to wear. He couldn't move his eyes away from her smooth back, the full and round ass that sat upon her long trimmed legs as she slowly descended. The girl spent hours every day lugging heavy tomes up and down the Hogwarts stairs, and Harry was enjoying the fruits of all that exercise right now. He had to stifle a groan of disappointment when that perfect bottom disappeared under the foamy water.  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
The voice was quiet, yet seemed almost loud in the empty room. Harry turned slowly, noticing to his mortification that watching her ass had made him achingly hard. He made sure to sink down to his neck in the water, not willing to let her know about his current 'problem'. The two teens stared at each with red faces, Harry doing his best to act nonchalant while Hermione held a hand over her breasts, not willing to risk showing him anything even thought she was just as deep in the soapy water as he.  
  
"Right," he coughed, "I'll get the egg then."  
  
"Yeah." She murmured, doing her best to avoid looking directly at him.  
  
He quickly grabbed the golden egg from the ledge, submerging it in the hot water.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Just open it." She prompted him, her earlier embarrassment forgotten now that she could focus on the reason they were here.  
  
Very carefully he opened it, ready to slam it shut any second if it started screeching again. To his surprise there was no screeching, but he could instead make out a soft melody.  
  
"Do you hear that Harry?" She asked excitedly, "it sounds different in water, I bet we can make out the words underwater!"  
  
He nodded, actually feeling happy now that they were making some progress. She quickly continued.  
  
"Lets dive, but um, Harry? Make sure you keeps your eyes shut okay? I'll do the same."  
  
His face flushed and he could see her blush return with a vengeance, but he still managed to nod awkwardly.  
  
"Sure Hermione."  
  
Wasting no more time he took a breath, seeing her do the same, before closing his eyes tightly and slipping under the surface. He carefully listened to what he could now recognize as a song, making sure he got it all before surfacing. Harry saw Hermione pop up from the water just seconds later, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Did you hear it? It's merpeople singing! It's so obvious now! You have to get something from the lake! That's nowhere near as dangerous as the previous task and now we can prepare you much better!"  
Harry didn't exactly agree that it was obvious, not having recognized them as merpeople, but his face split into a wide smile as his shoulders sagged in relief. Having been nervous about the next task for months, finally knowing what he was up against was a huge weight off his back.  
  
"That's great Hermione, thanks a lot!"  
  
"No problem Harry, happy to help!" She exclaimed, reflexively hugging him as she usually did. They both froze halfway into the hug. The difference compared to their normal hugging was that one, they weren't naked, and a very big two, Harry wasn't hard as a rock from staring at her ass. His hard shaft poked into her thigh making him gasp and her freeze in surprise. He stood like a deer in headlights for a second before quickly backing off, only making it a foot before he bumped into the edge of the pool.  
He stared at her, his own face completely crimson now, watching as her brown eyes darted between his red face to where she assumed his crotch was.  
  
"Uh, I'm, uh, sorry, I didn't, umm, mean for that to, uh, happen?" He stuttered, trying to somehow recover the situation. Hermione seemed to think for a second before she very carefully parted her lips.  
  
"That's okay Harry.. did you, umm, get that way because of.. me?" Her voice got significantly quieter at the end of the sentence, as if uncertain if she even dared to ask it.  
  
Harry averted his eyes, his face feeling like it was burning up, wishing he was anywhere but here right now. He licked his suddenly very dry lips and decided to just go with honesty.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry."  
  
"Oh." Oh? He had expected her to be angry or maybe laugh, but her voice had a strange inflection to it that he didn't recognize. He looked back at her only to realize she had closed the distance between them.  
  
"Can I, um, touch it?"  
  
Harry was pretty certain his brain just short-circuited. Then he made the mistake of really looking at her. Her normally bushy hair was lying wet against her shoulders and small droplets of water were making their way past her pouty lips, down her slim neck before teasing the swell of her breasts barely visible in the water. Damn, he even harder now. He suddenly realized she was fidgeting, still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess?" So much for convincing himself he thought of her as a sister.  
  
He watched as she carefully moved her hand, bumping into his stomach and making him shiver in surprise. Her fingers traced a path straight down over his belly button, following his very sparse trail of hair before finally finding his hard cock. Harry jumped in surprise when her soft hand finally made contact with his hot flesh, suddenly feeling very awkward again. Watching her face he had to stifle a chuckle, she was nibbling her lip the same way she did when faced with an unusually interesting problem in her books, except this time her complete focus was on the hand exploring him. A small moan escaped his lips when her fingers found the tip, ever so gently caressing it.  
  
"Merlin." He gasped.  
  
His voice seemed to snap her out of her trance as she suddenly removed her hand, blushing a fierce red. Harry felt like cursing, that had felt way too good to be interrupted.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
Harry actually chuckled.  
  
"You have nothing at all to apologize for."  
  
That seemed to bring a smile to her lips and her warm brown eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Summoning his Gryffindor courage Harry decided to step it up.  
  
"Can I return the favor?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Her eyes widened as she caught his meaning and her previously pleased expression switched to one of panic.  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" She almost shouted.  
  
Harry jerked his head back in surprise, a bit miffed by her reaction.  
  
"Jeez, sorry, forget I asked."  
  
She seemed flustered by his reaction, gesturing with her hands.  
  
"No! It's not that, it's just that you simply can't!"  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"That makes absolutely no sense." He stated with a deadpan voice.  
  
Hermione averted her gaze to the stained glass windows.  
  
"I have the same problem you have." She almost whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She gestured towards his crotch, a hint of irritation starting to seep through her blush.  
  
"You know, I have that. When I say the same problem I mean exactly the same problem."  
  
His expression must have mirrored the one he made when she tried to explain magical theory to him because she finally harrumphed loudly, grabbing his hand in frustration.  
  
"This problem!" She shouted, bringing his hand down to her crotch. Excited, but a bit wary, Harry carefully explored her groin with his hand. His eyes bulged when he felt a long hard shaft under his fingers, quickly recognizing what it was. He reflexively jerked his hand back in surprise, only to see Hermione's expression crash.  
"Sorry." She muttered, trying to turn away from him. For once his Quidditch reflexes came in handy as he quickly grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from leaving.  
  
"Let me go." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes, but he could still see the tears forming in her chocolate ones. "I bet you think I'm a freak, I saw your reaction, just let me go."  
Freak? Harry hated that word, he had heard it enough during his childhood because he had something the other kids didn't. There was no way he was going to think the same way about Hermione.  
  
"No. I don't think you're a freak Hermione. You simply surprised me."  
  
She hesitantly met his eyes, such a vulnerable expression her face that Harry knew a foul word from him would crush her. Summoning the rest of his courage he continued before she could flee.  
  
"You are a gorgeous young woman, one which I happen to find very sexy."  
  
"Even with that?"  
  
"It's just another part of you." He smiled.  
  
Her gaze seemed to drill deep into his eyes, as if trying to judge his honesty. Harry met her eyes without fear, watching as her fear slowly dissipated. She finally gave a watery smile before suddenly pouncing on him, hungrily kissing his lips. Harry was caught by surprise but didn't want a repeat of his previous mistake so quickly responded, parting his lips to allow their tongues to explore each other.  
There was almost a desperation in her kisses now, as if finally letting some part of herself free. Harry eagerly responded, enjoying the feel of soft breasts pushed against his chest as his hands roamed down her back towards the ass he had been admiring earlier. Pushed together as they were there was no way of hiding how excited they both were, their hot shafts caught between their squirming bodies. Harry suffered a small hit to his ego as he noticed how much larger she was than him, she must have been as thick as his wrist and probably twice as long as his own cock.  
  
His hands finally found her incredible ass, squeezing and massaging the firm but pliant flesh, making Hermione moan into his mouth as she humped her hips against his. Merlin, it felt just as good as it looked and all the stimulation was already pushing him towards his first orgasm.  
  
"Wait." She moaned, ending their kiss but keeping her arms around his neck. She sent him a smoldering look.  
"I want to taste you."  
  
Harry's breath caught as he understood what she meant.  
"Okay." Damn, did his voice just crack? Maybe she didn't notice. No, she's smirking, she definitively noticed.  
  
Hermione pushed him backwards towards the stairs in the shallow end of the pool, forcing him to lift his hips out of the water to sit on the marble. He absently noticed that the hard rock actually felt rather comfortable to the touch, probably covered in Cushioning Charms. Any further thoughts were pushed out of his mind as Hermione gently grabbed his cock, carefully cradling his balls and massaging them with one hand as the other one brought his tip towards her face. He tensed as her hot breath washed over the sensitive skin and could only stare as she slowly extended her pink tongue, giving his whole shaft a lick all the way from the balls to the tip. Her tongue stayed on his tip, slowly slathering it with saliva and drawing a groan from his throat. She seemed pleased with his reaction, parting her lips and sucking him in like a lollipop. He could only stare at her brown warm eyes as her cheeks hollowed, increasing the suction ever more. When she added her tongue to the mixture he simple shuddered in pleasure, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of her hot wet mouth caressing him.  
  
Harry would have liked to pretend that he lasted for a long time, but for a virgin like him, having a horny, naked and wet brunette polishing his pole was more than he could deal with. "Hermione!" He tried to warn her, his hips twitching in pleasure mere moments before he came hard into her mouth, flooding that tight sucking cavern. To his shock she merely swallowed his gift and kept on sucking, her tongue working in circles right under his sensitive tip. "Ughhh!" He moaned, having to clench his fists to keep from flailing around wildly as she literally sucked him dry. The aftershocks of his orgasm hit, his hips bucking around her slurping mouth.  
  
"Please." He whimpered, grabbing her head and trying to remove her, it was simply becoming too much. It was an agonizing thirty seconds later that Hermione finally decided that she was done, releasing his cock with a wet pop. Harry exhaled loudly, trying to catch his breath as his body twitched. Hermione had a pleased smirk on her face, obviously happy with her work. Then again if Harry could've seen his own face he was pretty sure he had a dumb smile on it as well.  
  
"Enjoyed it?" She asked with a coy smile.  
  
Harry laughed, still trying to catch his breath.  
"You have to ask?"  
  
She smiled again, before a glint of something passed through her eyes.  
  
"So.. are you still willing to return the favor as you offered earlier?"  
  
His goofy smile faded as he hesitated for a bit before resolutely nodding.  
"Yeah." He rasped.  
  
Hermione's smile got wide as she helped him up, switching places with him and spreading her legs wide as she reclined on the cushioned stairs. Harry's legs were still a bit shaky from his earlier blowjob so he gratefully sunk to his knees, finally coming face to face with her crotch. His eyes widened as he took her in. Even from a strictly male point of view he had to admit her cock was beautiful. Completely hairless, it stood tall and proud, his earlier estimation of it being twice as large as his own actually turned out inaccurate, it was in fact as large as his forearm. He gently grasped it at the root, admiring the firmness of the flesh as he took in the smooth skin that glistened from the water. His other hand found her balls, far larger than his own, filling his small hand with ease as he massaged her sack. He moved his head closer to the tip, watching mesmerized as a small bead of precum pooled on the fat head.  
  
Gathering his resolve he flattened his tongue and licked her cock from the bottom of her shaft to the very tip, gathering her wetness in his mouth. It wasn't as bad as he expected, in fact the unique musky taste and the whole act of pleasuring her had made him as hard as steel again. Hermione's soft moans spurred him on and he brought the massive meat stick to his lips, having to part them as wide as he could to fit her inside. His lips slipped over the smooth skin, slowly managing to squeeze the tip inside his mouth.  
  
Hermione groaned in pleasure, threading her fingers through his hair as his tongue started exploring her pulsing meat.  
"Oh Merlin! Yes Harry, that feels great, try sucking as well!"  
  
Harry's face flushed red, he had been too embarrassed to act in any way as she sucked him off, but she clearly had no such compunction. She was happily grabbing his hair and steering him, controlling exactly where she wanted to feel better. He obeyed her orders though and started sucking strongly, feeling his cheeks hollow as he suckled down the precum that was now steadily leaking from her fat cock. It quickly filled his mouth and he had no option but to steadily swallow, feeling the slick fluid coat his throat as it made its way down to his stomach.  
  
"Mmm! So good!" She moaned, starting to pump her hips in time with pulling his head down.  
  
To his confusion Harry was still hard as a rock, feeling very embarrassed as Hermione controlled him for her own pleasure. Now that he had completely accepted her she had obviously lost any hesitation she held earlier and her normal bossiness was shining through. She enjoyed telling him what to do and when to do it, but this was the first time he experienced it in such a intimate setting.  
  
He coughed slightly as the fat head slammed against the entrance to his slick throat, but before he could recover she was already slamming against it again. His protests were muffled around her thick girldick and as his green eyes met her brown ones he could only see lust in them.  
  
"Come on Harry, just a bit more, you can do it!" She groaned, pumping even harder.  
  
He tried to swallow the next batch of precum but managed to time it just as her cock pushed against throat, groaning in pain as he was forced to swallow her meat in the process, feeling his throat expand to make room for the long hot invader. His gag reflex was trying its best to put up some kind of fight but was completely overwhelmed by the massive log of meat pushing ever further down into his throat.  
  
"Gngghhh!" He groaned in panic, only to be answered by a long moan from Hermione.  
  
"Mmm, just like that Harry, you're making your tight throat vibrate around me!"  
  
He pressed his hands into her thighs, trying to come up for air but she turned out to be far stronger than he was. He had always been a bit skinny and on the short side, but he was rather shocked at the ease with which she was feeding him her pole. She finally took some mercy on him, pulling his head back until only the tip remained in his mouth, allowing him to take some deep panting breaths around the slimy shaft.  
  
"Wvease!" He groaned.  
  
"Please?" She asked. Her right foot found his crotch and to his humiliation her toes encircled his completely hard cock.  
  
"Don't even act like you don't like it." She grinned, before forcing his head down again. He wasn't sure he should be happy that the entry was much easier this time, or dismayed because it meant she was literally rearranging his throat. He could only hold on for dear life as she started pumping her hips, her slick pulsing cock digging ever deeper into his throat. His closed eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt his nose bump against her groin, realizing she had just buried her entire massive monster in his throat. The thought sent a sudden twitch to his own crotch that made him feel even more humiliated, he actually liked it at some level.  
Hermione moaned in pleasure as his convulsing throat milked her, rolling her hips and simply enjoying the feel of the restraining flesh. The next time she let him come up for air he barely had time for a deep breath before her thick meatstick was once more trekking towards his stomach.  
  
"Oh God," she whined, "I should have done this such a long time ago, you feel simply amazing Harry."  
"I've lost count of the amount of times I've masturbated to this thought, yet not even the fantasies can compare to the real thing."  
  
The idea that masturbated to him sent a shiver of pleasure through his body, somehow feeling even more okay with the situation.  
"Oh Merlin, get ready Harry, I'm going to drown you baby!"  
  
His eyes widened as her pumping got a more frantic pace to it, bottoming out every time as her long cock scraped the entirety of his throat. He desperately struggled for breath, trying to swallow around her as much as possible. She seemed to enjoy that, caressing the top of his head as she pulled him down.  
  
"Here.. we.. go!" She screamed, forcing him to her crotch once more. He could feel her massive balls pulsing under his chin as he felt her cum travel through her shaft before blasting down into his stomach. The thick hot heat had a certain weight to it and Harry could only imagine how much she was force-feeding him, feeling jet after jet of cum shoot into his undefended gut. Hermione was simply moaning in pleasure, pumping her hips ever so slightly as she fed him a creamy dessert that could feed a family of four. To his alarm he was actually starting to feel rather full as his stomach expanded to make room for the entirety of her gift.  
  
Finally he could feel the spurting start to calm down, feeling Hermione twitch as she lifted his head until only the fat head remained in his mouth. Her thick cum was still leaking out in smaller spurts, letting her musky juice spread over his tongue and permeate every corner of his mouth, as if she was deliberately marking him. He had no option to swallow again as it started overflowing.  
  
She looked down on him with a pleased smile on her face as she cooed him, stroking his cheek in affection. Watching him nurse from her fat babymaker was obviously something she greatly enjoyed. She shuddered in pleasure when he suckled the last of her cum out of the tip, swallowing it and licking her clean. He wasn't even certain at what point he had turned from a victim to a willing participant, but there was no hiding the fact that his own erection was still as hard as ever.  
  
Hermione pulled him off her cock giving him a deep kiss, her tongue invading his tired mouth.  
"Thank you Harry, that was great."  
Her hand found his erection, a beaming smile on her face.  
"And I'm glad you enjoyed it too."  
He blushed, avoiding her eyes as she grasped his hard shaft.  
  
"Let me help you with this." She continued. His eyes lit up, he was still too awkward to ask but had been hard ever since he first tasted her.  
  
"Bend over on the stairs." She instructed him, leading him so he was on all fours on the stairs, his knees resting below the water while his butt was high in the air.  
  
"Umm, what's this about?" He wondered, still a bit out of it from the earlier deepthroating.  
  
Hermione grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the nearby tray, patting his butt with a smile.  
"I just want to try something I read in a modern edition of the Kama Sutra."  
  
"The kama-what?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," she grinned, pouring the warm oil over his butt.  
  
He yelped in surprise when he felt a oily finger circle around his rosebud, gently pressing against it.  
"Uhh, are you sure about this?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Hermione gave him a comforting smile, her other hand finding his sack and playing with his testicles.  
"Just trust me okay?"  
  
Harry wasn't exactly sure what was going on, it's not like he had ever had any sort of sex education, the Dursley's had seen to that. On the other hand he could always count on Hermione and everything they had done so far had felt good, so he simply went with it.  
  
"Okay." He nodded, making her beam.  
  
His breath caught when the oily finger pressed its way past his ring, spreading the slickness deeper into his bowels. It was soon joined by another finger, giving him a strange stretching feeling back there as her fingers rummaged around. It didn't feel bad per se, in fact it was pretty pleasing, but it wasn't as incredible as what they had done earlier. He wondered what the point of this whole thi- "WHOA!" A sudden sensation went through his body, making him shudder.  
  
"Found it!" She exclaimed.  
  
Found what he wondered? Her fingers kept teasing that same spot, sending all sorts of strange sensations through his body. A soft moan slipped past his lips as his hips jerked, making him lose balance in his arms and dropping down to his elbows. Hermione seemed undeterred by his issues, adding a third ringer to his now greased hole, constantly rubbing against that same incredible spot as she stretched him. He was confused and embarrassed, lying there with his butt in the air, moaning in pleasure as she did some strange sort of magic on him. He could even feel a droplet of cum leak from his cock.  
  
"Your prostate is very sensitive Harry, that's great! It means we'll be very compatible!"  
  
He wasn't sure what a prostate was but he did like the sound of being compatible. Her fingers disappeared and he had to stifle a disappointed whimper, that had felt amazing. Something much thicker soon replaced them though, making him look back in shock.  
Hermione had oiled up her entire massive cock and was now pressing that monster against little ring. She saw his wide eyes and just patted his ass with an oily hand, guiding her cock with the other.  
  
"Shush Harry, just bear with it."  
  
The fat tip pressed hard against his anus, slowly gaining ground. He groaned loudly as he felt the poor ring do battle against a far superior foe, but it had no chance with all the oil acting as lubrication. Hermione grabbed his hips to steady him, making him grit his teeth as he stretched more than he had ever before.  
  
"So tight.." She whispered, almost in awe.  
  
Awe was far from the thought in his mind as he tried to remind himself to breathe, feeling as if his poor ass was burning. They both grunted, one in pleasure, the other in relief, when the fat mushroom head finally popped past his small pink rosebud. Harry panted loudly, resting his sweaty forehead on his arms as Hermione started pushing her monstrous girldick even deeper into his bowels. He could almost feel his insides frantically scrambling out of the way as the massive shaft of hot meat invaded his body, making room where there previously was none. A warm wetness spread inside him, no doubt her cock constantly spewing precum because of how excited she was. Finally with a small wet slap her hips bumped into his butt, her full swollen sack resting against his far smaller balls.  
  
"Mmmm," She moaned, wiggling her hips ever so slightly as his colon clenched around her, unsure of what it could do against such a mighty intruder. She leaned forward, her wet hair draping over his back as she caressed him.  
  
"I knew you could take it all baby, we are perfect for each other."  
Her hands shifted down to his hips, grabbing a good hold of him.  
"Now get ready, I'm going to give your prostate so much pleasure you will never want it any other way."  
  
Harry was still adjusting to the fat invader and didn't have time to reply when he felt her pull it out, leaving a strange emptiness behind. That emptiness didn't last long, as Hermione only pulled out to his little rosebud before pushing it in all the way to the hilt. He grunted as she slapped into his hips again, struggling to keep breathing as he felt her pull out once more. In and out she went, a steady slow pace that made sure he felt the entirety of her huge hot pulsing cock on every thrust. His flagging cock was once more standing at full attention and he was starting to feel a pulse of pleasure every time her meat practically squished his prostate on the way in.  
  
She started speeding up even further, filling the bathroom with the embarrassing sounds of their coupling, her thick shaft making a slurping sound every time she pulled it out of his previously virginal ass, before being followed by a wet slap as she slammed her hips into his butt. His balls were taking a pummeling from her huge sack, and he could almost imagine all the girlcum that was churning in there, just waiting to be unleashed in his poor body.  
  
She suddenly stood up out of the water, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she practically crouched on top of his ass, intending to plow him straight into the ground. He let out a girly whimper as the new angle slammed straight into his prostate on every thrust, making him clench wildly around her cock.  
  
"Yesss," She moaned, "squeeze me tight, you're loving it aren't you?"  
  
He was too out of breath to answer, his previously denied orgasm now building ever higher. His legs started shaking under her pummeling, her completely dominant fucking deciding exactly when and where he would cum. Hermione had always been a bossy girl, but this was just on another level. Embarrassingly there was something liberating about just letting her dominate him and use him as she saw fit, it seemed to speak to some carnal part of him.  
  
"Her.." _'SLAP'_ "mione.." _'SLAP'_   "gonna.." _'SLAP'_ "cum.."  
  
She started pulling her cock completely out of him, forcing his ring to stretch for the invading fat tip each time, making a wet popping sound as she practically molded him into her cocksheathe.  
  
"Come you little slut! Come from my glorious cock!"  
  
Her sudden demeaning and dirty language was the final nail in the coffin, making him moan and shudder as load after load splashed into the water, being forcibly milked out by the huge log of meat pummeling his prostate. He was partly amazed that he was coming harder than he had ever before without even touching his cock, but that thought was soon lost in a pleasurable haze as Hermione's pumping kept extending his orgasm past anything he had ever experienced.  
His convulsing and clenching anus proved to be too much simulation for her as well, making her grunt loudly before burying herself completely in him once more.  
  
"Aaaghhh!" She moaned as a hot jet of thick cum splashed into the inside wall of his colon. Spurt after spurt of girlcum flooded him, quickly spreading the warmth throughout his bowels, pushing ever deeper inside him. Hermione was still moaning as she enjoyed his milking ass, seeming determined to flood him completely. His stomach was still churning from the previous load she deposited and now he was getting another one from a different end, making his stomach bulge.  
  
His legs gave out under him, making him fall flat on the cool floor, Hermione following him down, still staying buried to the hilt while flooding him with even more of her thick cream. Her fat cock was far too thick to allow any seed to escape, functioning as a buttplug and making sure he kept every drop. Finally he felt the pressure abate, which he could only assume meant she had finally finished filling him. He gave a small burp, not entirely surprised that he could taste some cum in his mouth.  
  
Hermione giggled softly behind him, her soft breasts resting against his back as she kissed his neck.  
  
"I think this is going to be the best year at Hogwarts yet!"  
  
For once, Harry actually agreed.  
  
  
_________________________________________  
_A/N: A reminder that you can vote on what girl(s) you wish to see next, any girl(s) from the Harry Potter universe are fine by me, I'll try to work with them somehow. Considering Hermione was chosen when she had only two votes and when I was finished she had three, so even one vote makes a big difference. Also don't worry if your suggestion wasn't chosen yet, I'll keep in mind who voted for what and usually pick the girl(s) with the most votes._


	3. A lesson in obedience by Professor Narcissa Malfoy

_A/N: Hello again, time for another chapter. This time the winner was voted by WizzardBuddha, ToxicPoison, Xan, Ryutana, xl4xus, telplores and kytkis, all who requested the lovely Narcissa Malfoy née Black either solo or paired with someone. I decided to take her solo since there are already quite a few paired girls who have been getting a lot of votes lately. Once again the chapter ended up a bit longer than intended, but I doubt anyone will complain._  
_____________________________  

   
  
The entire school watched as the long speech by Dolores Umbridge was finally winding down.  
  
"As the Minister in his wisdom has decided to grant me the position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts I sadly do not have as much time to devote to teaching our young minds the intricacies of magic."  
  
"Luckily," she continued, patting her brow with a pink handkerchief, "the Minister himself has recommended another upstanding member of our community to take my place. Please welcome Lady Narcissa Malfoy as the new teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
The short woman gestured towards the end of the table where another tall woman stood up, giving a small elegant curtsy. She looked like the definition of a pureblood lady. Tall, haughty and pale, high cheekbones and a condescending look in her clear blue eyes as she surveyed the students. Her long hair had thick silver blonde streaks through it, differentiating her from the usual black hair her original family was famous for. She was undeniably beautiful, but also emitted an aura that made anyone hesitant to approach her.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron muttered, just as the Slytherin table exploded into applause. Harry couldn't help but agree, politely clapping but feeling very worried about this turn of events. One Malfoy in Hogwarts was bad enough, now they had another? His eyes met hers and he saw her full red lips curl into a smirk, sending a shiver of dread down his spine.  
  
Much to his, and probably everyone else's, surprise, the following weeks didn't turn out that bad at all. Lady Malfoy was strict but didn't seem particularly unfair at all, something that was evident by the way even Draco understood to behave in her classes. They could still see the Ministry sabotage in action by how slowly she was going through the DADA course, but unlike Umbridge she actually taught them something. Hermione had tried to argue for a faster pace at times but had been verbally slapped down by the intimidating woman every single time. Unlike Umbridge who would resort to threats and shouting, Lady Malfoy merely argued her point with such an incredibly condescending tone that whoever was up against her felt like a complete fool. She had spent years in the Wizengamot debating politics, outwitting schoolchildren wasn't even a challenge for her.  
  
After seeing the way she had practically destroyed Hermione, Harry opted to simply stay quiet. If the smartest girl in their class couldn't do it, he wasn't even going to try.  
  
Another aspect that actually made her very popular was her style of dress. Unlike the rest of the teachers who wore loose and old robes, she opted for clothes that emphasized her figure. It also helped that the only professors who came even close to her looks were Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra, neither who had any interest in flaunting their appearance. Lady Malfoy had a trim figure, one which she clearly enjoyed showing off. Her stylish robes were always of a very tight cut, displaying a bit of pale full cleavage, hugging her small waist and hips before ending above the knees. Hermione had once commented that she wouldn't have looked much out of place in a muggle office, comparing her outfit to a tight office skirt and blouse.  
  
Harry had also never seen her without high heels, even on the weekends the sound of her shoes against the hard floor drew male eyes, no doubt wanting to ogle her stocking clad legs and pert behind in the figure hugging robes. He wasn't very proud to admit that even he found his eyes straying to her and he doubted he was the only one who had used the woman's striking looks as as fuel when polishing the family jewels at night. Sure, there were plenty of attractive girls in Hogwarts, but they simply lacked the experience to exude such a sense of raw mature sexuality that Lady Malfoy could do whenever she felt like it.  
  
  
Because of her relatively neutral approach to teaching, her sudden request one Friday did surprise him.  
  
"Mr Potter, please stay behind after class."  
  
Hermione sent him a worried glance but he shook his head, he doubted it was anything serious.  
"Sure Professor Malfoy," he replied, before turning to Hermione and Ron, "you guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you in the common room."  
  
They seemed a bit hesitant to leave but finally agreed, following the rest of the students out. When the last student left Lady Malfoy walked up to the door, closing it behind them. His eyes widened as she threw a couple of spells on the door. It was all non-verbal so he didn't catch them completely, but they did  ook like privacy charms. Harry glanced at the clock. While it was his last class of the day, he knew that the NEWT students would still have one last class with her, meaning he only had to endure whatever she wanted for ten minutes before the next batch of students entered.  
  
Finished with the door she pocketed her wand, making him relax a bit more. She seemed amused by the tension in his shoulders, walking over to the table right in front of him and leaning against it. She slowly crossed her legs as she rested her toned butt against the table, making the tight robe ride up on her thighs. Harry could see the laced edge of her black stockings, realizing she was wearing one of those sexy thigh high things he had seen in the magazines. Abruptly he noticed that she was looking at him as he stared at her smooth legs, making him blush bright red as he quickly averted his eyes. He saw a smirk on her face out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Enjoy the view Mr Potter?" She murmured, clear amusement in her voice.  
  
He coughed awkwardly, not certain what he should say. That only seemed to amuse her more.  
"Well then, if you are quite done, let's move on to why I asked you to stay for a while."  
  
She reached up to her bun, quickly releasing her long silver and black hair, making it cascade down over her shoulders. Her amused blue eyes turned frosty as they narrowed in on him.  
  
"Mr Potter, what do you think would happen if the Ministry, especially Umbridge, would find out that there was a rogue group of students practicing magic in the school?"  
  
The sudden change of pace caught him completely off guard, but he did manage to keep his flinch internal. What did she know? She didn't give him a chance to reply before she continued.  
  
"And what if said rogue group was being lead by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, recently in the headlines for fabricating ridiculous stories? A group that not only involved his friends, but also students from other houses, all working against the recent Ministry Educational Decrees?"  
  
Harry forcibly kept his hands from shaking, but was quite certain his face had lost some color. How did she know all this?  
  
"I.." his voice was raspy, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
The frosty glint disappeared and she seemed amused again.  
"Please Mr Potter, we are way past that. Unlike that toad Umbridge I don't try to beat the students into telling their secrets, all I needed was some private time with some of the younger members of your little group, and with hint of cleavage here and a bit of leg there, they were all eager to share their prowess."  
  
This time he cursed, he could just imagine how someone like Colin Creevey would have handled being alone with a sexy woman who wanted to hear all about how good he was and how amazing Harry Potter was.  
  
"You have no evidence!" He tried, only to bite the inside of his cheek when she chuckled.  
  
"Come now Mr Potter, this isn't the muggle world. My word alone carries a tremendous weight as the Lady Malfoy, let alone the various ways I can prove it. Vows, veritaserum or even watching my memories in a pensieve."  
  
Harry exhaled heavily, knowing the truth of her words.  
"What.." he swallowed, "what do you want? If you think I'm going to betray my friends you are sorely mistaken."  
  
She actually laughed this time, a melodious sound that almost made his lips twitch.  
"No, Mr Potter, I'm not even going to attempt something so silly. I have been looking into you quite a bit, and your loyalty and willingness to do anything for your friends were values that constantly came up."  
  
"So.." He wondered, caught off guard by what he took as a compliment, uncertain if it was meant as one.  
  
She picked up on his question.  
"So why haven't I informed Umbridge or the Ministry?"  
He nodded.  
  
"Why should I, it would no doubt get you and your friends expelled and Dumbledore removed, but none of those things really help me in any way."  
  
"But.. Voldemort?"  
  
She sent him a frosty glare for using the name in her presence.  
"Just because I agree with some of the ideals of the Dark Lord doesn't mean I want that madman to rule over me, nor do I want him anywhere near my son. Sadly I can't tell Draco exactly what to do, he is too much his father's son, but I can at least do my part. And keeping Dumbledore in Hogwarts is a good way of keeping the Dark Lord out."  
  
Harry was surprised by her frank answer, feeling a bit confused now.  
"So, what exactly do you want from me?"  
  
"Now we're getting to the hundred galleon question." She smirked, standing up from the table and sauntering towards him.  He felt like blushing as he watched her walk, no, stalk would be the more accurate word, towards him. She shook out her long hair before reaching up to her tight robe, opening another button and letting just a hint more of her tantalizing cleavage show. Her hips swayed from side to side and he swore she just licked her lips.  
She leaned over his desk, bringing her blue eyes only inches from his, letting him look straight down her cleavage. He swallowed nervously, the sudden change of atmosphere had once more caught him flat-footed. His eyes dipped down to her chest, admiring the soft pale flesh on display before trying to pretend like he never looked. There was an amused glint in her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes being a Lady of a noble house can be a rather lonely job." She whispered, her voice husky as her minty breath washed over him. She leaned closer to whisper into his ear.  
  
"Sometimes I just need to get a little.." Her pink tongue slipped out to wet her lips, "release."  
  
Harry groaned, trying desperately to control his erection, but his cock had no intention of listening, tenting hard in his pants as his thoughts scrambled. Was she really asking what he thought he was? Narcissa switched to the other ear, hot breath sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"I could use a man to take out my urges on." She purred.  
  
There was no misunderstanding her intentions anymore. Harry wanted to decline, she was a Malfoy after all, but a much lower part of his body was vehemently disagreeing.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" She grinned, before placing her perfectly manicured hand on his bulging crotch, making him jump.  
"Mmm, looks like this part of you agrees with the idea."  
  
His face flushed red but he managed to meet her eyes.  
"If I agree to, uh, this, will you keep the knowledge of our group to yourself?"  
  
Her grin turned predatory.  
"Indeed. I can even swear a vow if you like."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." He grumbled, thinking it unlikely she would ever swear a proper vow without loopholes. It wasn't her word he counted on anyway, him sleeping with her would be the sort of blackmail she wouldn't want to get out either. It wouldn't be as punishing as her secret but it would cost her face in her social circles.  
  
"Excellent. Why don't you bring that sweet butt over here." She stood up and gestured towards her own desk and chair.  
  
Feeling a bit humiliated he obeyed, following her while cursing his own dick for showing how eager one part of him was. His eyes strayed to her swaying hips, watching as she made the poor robe strain against the seams. Damn, maybe this deal wouldn't be that bad after all. She sat down in her chair, crossing her feet with a regal air, almost making it appear as if she had just sat down on a throne. Her blue eyes glinted with something he couldn't recognize, but somehow made him feel vary.  
  
"Now," she purred, "why don't we get started. Kneel at my feet pet."  
  
His eyes bulged at the sudden command, leaving him standing there with a flabbergasted look on his face.  
"W-what?"  
  
She frowned.  
"Did I not make myself clear? Are you deaf or just dumb? Kneel. Now."  
  
Flushing red he realized he didn't really have any options here. Reluctantly he slid to his knees, having to look up to her. The smirk on her beautiful face betrayed just how much she was enjoying this.  
  
"So you can hear after all? Good. In the future you will refer to me as Mistress Narcissa whenever we are in private, do you understand?"  
  
Avoiding her eyes he gave a mumbled "yeah."  
  
"What was that slave?" Her voice was sharp, like the crack of a whip.  
  
"Yes Mistress Narcissa." He grumbled through clenched teeth.  
  
"So you can learn as well, excellent. Why don't you give your Mistress a kiss on her feet as gratitude for teaching you?"  
  
While it was formulated as a question, Harry recognized the order for what it was. Swallowing his pride he gave both her stockinged feet a kiss, unable to stop his eyes from wandering over her long toned legs as he bent down.  
  
"Mmm, good boy!" She praised, making Harry feel even more embarrassed over the fact that his pants were still tenting.  
  
"Now," she grinned, spreading her legs wide and starting to hike up her robes, "it's time for you to put that mouth to good use."  
  
Harry's mouth went dry as he watched her ever so slowly pull up her robes, exposing more and more of her pale legs. He licked his dry lips as she exposed the top of her thigh highs, showing the black suspenders that lead to her garter belt. He breathlessly followed the thin strips of cloth up under her robes, seeing a hint a black lace panties underneath. His mind however froze when he realized what he was looking at. Where he had expected her pussy to wait he instead found his eyes glued to a massive bulge that was growing by the second.  
He barely noticed Narcissa's relieved expression from the corner of his eye as she pulled down the flimsy garment struggling against the expanding meat, letting a huge cock flop out against her thigh.  
  
"Mmmm." She moaned, grabbing her fat cock and gently pumping it as it grew ever larger. Harry sat in disbelief on his knees, trying to estimate how large it was. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to close his fingers around it, it was simply too thick, and the way it was growing he wouldn't be surprised if it ended up as long as his forearm. A pair of thick massive balls popped out of the poor panties that had completely given up on attempting to keep the package contained. She was completely hairless except for a small rectangular area of silver blonde soft hair right above the shaft, clearly left there intentionally.  
  
"W-what?" He stuttered.  
  
"This," she murmured, slowly teasing her shaft, "is your new lollipop. One that you will be sucking and licking every day."  
  
".. what.. no!" He tried to argue, mesmerized by the huge smooth cock in front of him. For such a large clearly male appendage, it was strangely feminine. The steady dribble of precum from the tip was making it glisten in the light.  
  
"Yes, my little pet. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn to love it eventually. I'll even forgive for forgetting to call me Mistress just now."  
  
He strongly doubted that, his eyes wide as he tried to back away, but instead ended up bumping against the side of the desk behind him. The drowsy lusty look in her eyes faded, replaced by a cold calculated glare.  
  
"The choice is very simple slave, either you worship your mistress's divine cock or all your little groupies get thrown out of school. The muggleborn especially will be easy pickings for any death eaters." She tilted her head to the side, her blue eyes like ice chips. "In fact if you look at it from another angle, it will be your fault that they are expelled, and your fault if they suffer because of it."  
  
His resistance crumbled like an ice cube left in the sun, making her ruby red lips spread into a wide smile as she saw his shoulders slump.  
  
"Say 'Aaah' for Mistress Narcissa." She grinned, grabbing her huge meatstick in one hand and rubbing the tip against his lips, smearing precum all over his cheeks. He saw the victorious expression on her face and knew that he was caught. Swallowing nervously he ever so slowly parted his lips, making her coo happily as she painted his parting lips with her fat wet tip. Finally wide enough to allow entry she pushed in, moaning happily as her pulsing mushroom head rested deep in his mouth, pushing down on his tongue and leaking her slippery essence all over his taste buds. He frowned at the musky taste, trying to adjust his tongue, but that only served to make her groan in appreciation.  
  
"That's it pet, lick my lollipop like a good boy."  
  
Humiliated but deciding to get this over with as quickly as possible he started lathering her hot tip with his tongue, making her moan happily.  
  
"Don't forget to suck now."  
  
Defeated he did as he was told, hollowing his cheeks as he tried to suck on the massive cock that kept his jaw wide open. The flow of her precum increased even further, giving the blowjob a noisy slurping sound, making his face go red all the way to his ears. He had to routinely swallow, her clear lubrication coating his throat as it slowly slid down, afraid she would actually drown him in her juices otherwise. He felt her hands in his hair, petting and caressing his head as he did his best to service her.  
  
"What a good boy." She murmured, a warm smile on her face as she looked down on him.  
Harry avoided her eyes the best he could in his current position, feeling confused by how much he had liked her praise when he was doing what he was. He soon found another reason to be embarrassed when one of her high heels pressed against his crotch, toying with the obvious bulge.  
  
"See, I told you you would like it."  
  
"Glargh!" He tried to deny it, making her chuckle softly as her foot toyed with his helpless erection.  
  
"Shush, don't speak with your mouth full." She grinned, her hand caressing his bulging cheek.  
He gave her a glare of impotent anger, but with him currently looking like a chipmunk storing food for winter it only made her smile wider.  
  
Their 'moment' was broken by a knocking on the door, making them both glance up at the clock on the wall. Harry felt a huge surge of relief, their ten minutes was up, the NEWT students had finally arrived, meaning he could leave. He started pulling back, trying to dislodge the huge chunk of meat stretching his jaws. Narcissa stopped his attempts by grabbing his hair and pulling him back to her crotch.  
  
"Where do you think you're going pet?"  
  
Harry gave her an incredulous look, shifting his eyes towards the door while giving a protesting groan around her slippery cock. She just chuckled before waving her wand towards the door, removing the silencing charm around it.  
  
"Just a minute." She said with a melodious voice, hearing a shuffling behind the door as the students waited. Looking back at Harry she gestured towards the narrow space under the table where one usually rested their legs.  
  
"There's plenty of room in there, be a good boy now." She whispered.  
  
His eyes widened at her insinuation but she only had to lift a perfectly plucked eyebrow to make him obey. He backed into the small space, watching as she brought her chair close, trapping him between her legs toned and the desk. The awkward position pushed the cock even further in, nudging the lubricated entrance to his throat. He struggled awkwardly but his feeble attempts only made Narcissa moan softly.  
  
"Good boy," She purred, "get back to cock worshipping now."  
  
He watched her wand flash underneath the table, a brief flash of light illuminating the small space.  
  
"Don't worry, I silenced the area around you so you can be as loud as you want, you might be able to hear everything going on outside but only I will get to enjoy your exquisite sounds."  
  
Narcissa calmly buttoned up her robes again before using a quick charm to sort out her hair, leaving it in a firm bun on the top of her head. Satisfied she waved her wand towards the door, making it unlock and swing open. The seventh year students marched in, greeting her politely as they took their places. Harry was blushing up a storm under the desk, even with the silencing charm around him he still felt embarrassed by every slick slurping sound that escaped him. It didn't help that Narcissa was using her feet to play with his erection as he sucked, making him involuntarily groan around her thick meat. The thin robe didn't offer much protection, so Narcissa could easily trap his smaller cock between her feet, rubbing him back and forth as he desperately milked her fat babymaker.  
  
Narcissa had a lifetime of experience in politics to draw on as she kept her face completely neutral, not a single gesture betraying that her new little toy was sucking on her monster right under their eyes. She calmly went over the basic theory before having them read through and summarize the passage in their books. As soon as they started focusing on their reading her wand slipped underneath the table, a quick non-verbal spell striking Harry.  
Harry saw the wand pointed at him, completely unable to do anything about it as a spell struck him right in the face. He frowned, not really feeling anything. He watched the manicured hand turn the wand around until it rested like a pencil between her fingers. Then she slowly nudged the wand towards herself. To his shock his head followed the movements, being forced towards her crotch.  
  
"Grmbhgll!" He protested, drool leaking from between his lips, feeling her fat tip push against his slick throat, the leaking precum having lubricated him thoroughly. He placed his hands on her smooth thighs, trying to fight against her, but found himself completely powerless against the strength of the spell. The wand moved back, letting him catch a breath before once more driving his head towards her crotch. His garbled protests died when the head forced its way into his gullet, making his throat stretch obscenely around the hot pulsing cock. His gag reflex was feebly protesting but stood no real chance at dislodging the fat invader that was slowly sinking ever deeper.  
  
She flicked her wand back, letting him catch a panicked breath as he coughed around her flesh. This time he was at least prepared when the wand inevitably moved in the other direction, forcing the fat cock right down his abused throat once more. She didn't stop this time, twisting her wand until his nose rested in the soft silver blonde patch of hair she kept above her shaft. He tried to struggle but had already accepted that it was mostly pointless, a feeling that was only reinforced when Narcissa's other hand started caressing his hair, as if proud of him taking her massive cock all the way down to his stomach.  
  
His throat was burning when she finally let him pull back again, this time barely letting him breathe before plunging her fat mushroom head into his tight wet cavern again. She quickly developed a rhythm, flicking her wand back and forth, making him continuously deepthroat her with wet slurping and choking sounds, drool slipping down his chin as she practically used him as a masturbatory tool. He could soon feel the muscles in her toned thighs clench in pace with his blowjob as the hand that had earlier been caressing his hair was now grabbing it firmly. Her pace suddenly became even faster, leaving him lightheaded as he tried to grab a breath of air whenever he could, before finally with a very muffled sigh she buried her long fat cock all the way down his throat.  
  
Harry could feel her thick seed travel through her long shaft before exploding down his throat, force-feeding him her creamy gift one spurt after another. Over and over her cock twitched, depositing one load of thick babybatter after another, being spurred on by Harry's frantic swallowing as he tried to get some air again. He could feel her nails digging into his scalp as she practically flooded his poor stomach with her syrupy essence, making it bulge outwards as it struggled with the sudden deposit of warm semen. Ever so slowly her orgasm started dying down, her grip on his hair slowly relaxing as she used her wand to pull his head back, pulling the angry red tip out of his throat with a wet slurp. He coughed loudly, drawing in a deep breath before being forced to swallow even more of her thick cum as she kept the still spurting tip between his lips, as if making sure he got a proper tasty of her.  
  
The wand disappeared from beneath the table and the hand on his head started petting him again, yet when he tried to pull back completely from her cock it stopped him. Sighing heavily he realized she wanted him to continue, so left with no options he continued nursing from her spent softening cock, his tongue teasing the bulbous head and coaxing out every last drop. The musky strong taste was strange, but not as bad as he had feared. Yet having swallowed so much of it he could feel his stomach gurgling, unused to the sudden change of diet. He was ashamed that his own prick was still hard as steel, enjoying the teasing her feet would give it every now and then. Even worse was that he actually liked when she petted him, finding the hand massaging his scalp exceptionally soothing.  
His licking suddenly stopped when he felt the previously shrinking cock start growing again. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to groan in protest, but Narcissa completely ignored his muffled sounds, happily stroking his cheek as her cock grew back to its massive size. Merlin help him, he thought, this was going to one long class.  
  
Harry's prediction turned out to be quite correct as Narcissa deposited another two creamy hot loads into his stomach, making his stomach visibly bulge as his body desperately tried to keep her butter down. It felt like an eternity until he heard the last student exit the class and the door close behind him, no doubt once more being covered with privacy spells. He gasped as Narcissa pulled her chair back, letting him close his jaw for the first time in two hours. Harry whimpered slightly, the muscles in his throat and jaw aching as he crawled out from underneath her table, having to grasp the desk to get back on his feet. Never had simply being able to breathe freely felt this good.  
  
Narcissa stood up, hugging him close, pressing her cock against his stomach because of her height advantage. He wasn't even surprised anymore that it was hardening again, her stamina was simply incredible.  
  
"What a good boy," she murmured, giving his ear a nibble, "you have made me so very happy today."  
Her hand slipped down to the front of his robes, finding his aching and neglected erection. He shivered as she circled his shaft, her blue eyes boring into his as she smiled down at him like at a cute puppy.  
  
"What a poor thing, I've gotten all this pleasure while you've been forced to hold back. Don't worry, Mistress will take care of you."  
  
His cock gave an involuntary twitch in anticipation, making her chuckle softly, before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He froze, not really knowing how to respond, but her gentle hand pumping him made him gasp into her mouth, something she quickly took advantage of by slipping her tongue between his lips. It felt less like a kiss and more like her plundering his mouth, but he couldn't deny how much it turned him on.  
  
She ended the kiss and released his cock much to his disappointment. She could read his expression like a book and chuckled again.  
"So very eager, aren't you? Take your clothes off pet."  
  
He was too aroused to argue with her command, not to mention he couldn't wait to get rid of his robes, they were sweaty and hot from all the time spent under her desk. He quickly discarded everything into a pile, standing naked in front of her. Her eyes roamed his body and he shivered when she ran her hands down his chest before grabbing his narrow waist. Her soft hands slipped behind him, grabbing his pert ass in both hands, giving it a a good squeeze.  
  
"Mmm," she smiled, "slim but so very fit and perky, you are simply perfect pet."  
"Turn around and place your hands on the table."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as his gaze dropped to her cock. Was she really going to... ?  
  
She laughed again.  
"Yes pet, I'm going to ram my huge cock into that little bubble butt of yours and you are going to learn to love it. But if you're a good boy and do as I tell you I will even prepare you and promise to be gentle."  
  
"B-but.." He quickly added, "Mistress Narcissa?"  
  
"You remembered this time, good boy. As for my cock, it's going to end up in your little boypussy one way or another. If you don't like it you can leave, but that's the end of our deal."  
  
He slumped before slowly turning around and resting his hands against the table, leaving his poor little butt completely undefended against her massive meatstick. He shivered in anticipation, not knowing how to prepare. She patted his ass consolingly before using her foot to spread his legs wider.  
  
"Sshhh," she cooed, rubbing his butt cheek. "Don't worry, Mistress will take good care of you, I promise."  
  
To his confusion that actually made him feel a bit better. He saw her wave her wand from the corner of his eye, feeling a cleansing spell run through his bum before a sudden oily feeling spread inside him. He inhaled sharply when he felt two fingers poke around his rosebud, gathering the lubricant her wand had deposited there and slowly slipping past his small ring. He gasped as she quickly worked her fingers in, stretching him in ways he had never experienced before and teasing nerves he didn't know existed. A third finger quickly followed and together they started rubbing against a strange spot inside him that made him feel weak in the knees. His flagging erection returned with a vengeance as his tight anus started clenching around the invading fingers, making him even more confused. Who knew something like this could feel so good.  
  
Her other hand slipped under him, gently playing with his balls as she continued rubbing his insides. Merlin but it felt good, this was unlike anything he had felt before. Harry could feel his previously denied orgasm approach quickly, even though he wasn't even touching his cock. He realized he was humping his hips against her fingers and blushed bright red, but still didn't stop moving, he was so.. very.. close. Then just as he was about to peak the fingers disappeared, making him whimper in disappointment as his rosebud clenched around thin air.  
  
"Aww," he heard behind him, no sincerity whatsoever in the voice. "Was my poor little pet about to cum?"  
  
He looked behind him, hornier than he had ever been, wanting so desperately to come. Narcissa stroked some lubricant over her massive cock, clearly showing it off for him.  
  
"If you want I can finish what I started, but you'll have to ask for it pet. All you have to say is 'Mistress Narcissa please fuck my boypussy with your huge cock'."  
  
Harry averted his eyes, feeling more embarrassed than he ever had.  
"Please.. Mistress Narcissa."  
  
She placed her thick cock against his slick ass, rubbing it over his clenching rosebud, her high heels easily making her taller than him.  
"What was that pet, I didn't quite understand what you wanted?"  
  
Too horny to care anymore he finally shouted it out.  
"Mistress Narcissa please fuck my boypussy with your huge cock!"  
  
He was instantly rewarded by her huge babymaker pushing past his greased tight ring, invading his previously virgin ass with contemptuous ease.  
  
"Ohhh!" He moaned, his legs shaking as she pushed ever deeper, the fat log of meat squishing his prostate on the way in. He could feel every vein and ridge on her slick cock as it stretched him ever further, sending sparks of pleasure through his spine. There was pain he acknowledged, something so big could simply not penetrate him without pain, but he had been edging for over two hours now and could only focus on how fulfilling it felt. Her hips slapped into his ass, sending him down to his elbows on the table as a jet of cum was forced out of his cock.  
  
"Good boy." She praised him again, running her hands over his back before taking a firm grip on his hips.  
  
Then she started really fucking him, giving absolutely no quarter. He moaned and whimpered as she pummeled his ass, rubbing his prostate in ways he didn't even know existed, making his own cock leak cum all over floor with every single deep thrust. He clenched wildly around her fat log as she drove into him, something that she rewarded by slapping his ass every few thrusts. The pain of the slaps made him clench even harder which in turn made it feel even better. It was humiliating and impossibly embarrassing, yet Harry could simply not stop cumming as the dominant woman used his ass for her pleasure. He had no idea when he had sunk to his knees, merely resting his sweaty upper body against the desk while she railed his colon, her huge python performing a magic trick by disappearing completely into his small body every few seconds.  
  
"I told you you would love it pet!" She laughed, slapping his butt again. "Tell me you love my cock!"  
  
"I love your cock Mistress." He moaned, swimming on a wave of pleasure, not bothering to feel any shame about admitting it anymore.  
  
"There's a good little slut." She laughed, plowing straight into his prostate, making him moan obscenely.  
  
"Mmmhhh! Get ready pet, with the load you are about to receive it wouldn't surprise if you got pregnant!"  
  
Harry just grunted in response, he couldn't even fight her if he wanted to, the large wet stain on the floor showed just how dry he was being milked. He did understand her words though, feeling her massive smooth balls slap against his, no doubt churning with her potent butter. Her pace increased even further, leaving him a whimpering mess before she hilted herself, not a single inch of her shaft remaining visible as it was all buried in his clenching anus.  
  
"Ughh!" She grunted as a thick wad blasted against his colon, her thick cream invading him from another hole this time, quickly filling up his intestines as she made every attempt to paint his insides white. Thick jets of her girlcum spread ever deeper, any chance of leaking out prevented by the massive cock acting as a buttplug. Narcissa moaned and scratched his back, pumping her hips slightly as she made every effort of filling him up to the brim. Harry groaned against the desk as his stomach expanded even more, forced to make room for all her potent seed.  
  
Narcissa finally exhaled loudly as the stream ended, laughing softly as her hand found his protruding stomach.  
"Maybe I did make you pregnant after all?" She chuckled, rolling her hips and making sure she squeezed out every drop. Harry was too exhausted and full to answer, merely panting loudly as his prostate tried to recover from the pummeling it received. He watched with drowsy eyes as Narcissa summoned her bag to her, pulling out two items before dropping it on the floor. He shuddered as he felt something click around his now limp cock, feeling slightly uncomfortable as it encircled both his cock and his balls.  
  
He gave gave her a strange look but she just showed him a big egg-shaped black item that had a flat thick base.  
"Just so you know what you'll be carrying around from now on." She stated.  
  
"Huh?" His question was answered when she pulled out her cock, making his hole gape obscenely before being stuffed by the big black buttplug she had just showed off.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked, turning around awkwardly as he tried to adjust to the big egg resting in his ass. Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, making him quickly follow it up with "Mistress."  
  
"That," she explained, pointing at his butt, "is a buttplug of my design. It will help develop the sensitivity of your prostate and boypussy and you keep you nice and ready for me whenever I feel like using your pretty little hole. You'll find that it vibrates every night, so your dreams from now on will be very sweet indeed." She smirked happily, making his eyes widen.  
  
"Don't even think about removing it, only I can do it. You don't need to worry about waste either, it's spelled to remove it, making it even more useful for whenever I wish to enjoy your pretty little ass."  
  
His jaw opened in stunned disbelief before she pointed at the ring around his genitals.  
  
"That on the other hand is a simple abstinence-ring, it will stop your from getting any more erections. With the plug in place it will save you from embarrassing erections and prevent you from playing with yourself. After all," she grinned again, "the only time you're allowed to cum now is through your ass."  
  
Seeing his shocked face she stroked his cheek while cooing softly.  
"Aww, don't worry pet, you will learn to love both your new gifts soon enough. In fact I'm certain that already tonight you will be experiencing your first prostate orgasm alone. As the plug does it work it will become easier and better."  
  
"But.. what about showering Mistress? Wont other people see them?"  
  
"Well," she grinned again, "you'll just have to learn to be very fast."  
  
Seeing as he was about to argue further she just patted his butt, making him hiss slightly as he noticed the red cheeks she had left from the earlier spanking.  
  
"Why don't you get dressed and catch up to your friends now, we'll have plenty of time to talk again tomorrow."  
He looked ready to protest but finally sighed in defeat, stumbling slightly as he got dressed again before almost limping out of the room.  
  
She sighed in pleasure as she admired her work, watching the way his hips swung as he tried to walk with the imposing plug. Maybe she should get him a nice pair of panties to wear, she was certain he would look simply adorable in some girly clothes. The thought of having to lift his skirt and pull his panties to the side before plundering his ass made her hard. Hell, she could even take him to the Malfoy summer retreat in France for a weekend. Some lotion to help get rid of all his body hair and she could dress him up as a girl, maybe even have him act as a maid serving her or a daughter with a deep love for mommy.  
  
Watching her cock rise again she banished those thoughts lest she hunt down Harry for another go. She was in no hurry, she did after all have all year to enjoy him.  
  
  
__________________  
_A/N: And done. A bit more sissification vibes in this one as I have a hard time seeing Narcissa deal with Harry as an equal, let me know what you think about that. Also don't forget to vote for the girl you wish to see next._  


	4. Balls Deep at the Yule Ball

_A/N: Hello again, time for another chapter. This time there was a close competition between a certain pair of sisters from France and a pair of twins from India. In the end the winners were the lovely Parvati and Padma Patil, voted by killercroc72, telplores, Ryvius and Articx-Frost. When I started writing the chapter it was the leading vote, but right now I'm pretty sure Fleur/Gabrielle have taken the lead (by a pretty large margin) so they will most likely be next, either as a pair or Fleur individually._

 

  
  
Harry sighed loudly as he walked down the empty hallways of Hogwarts. It was late but he really wasn't tired, what a disaster of a night. It was supposed to be a fun Yule Ball with his friends, but it had all turned awry, he had wasted most of the night staring at Cho while Ron had fumed over Hermione dancing with Viktor. When the ball had ended he had practically fled the great hall, not because he was tired but because he really just wanted to clear his mind after all the drama between his two best friends.  
  
His heart plummeted when he turned the corner and ran into possibly the last two people he wanted to see right now. Parvati and Padma Patil. They hadn't spotted him yet and he briefly debated simply fleeing, before forcing that idea out of his mind. He really did owe them an apology for the night. He swallowed, actually thinking about it further he might owe them more than that, he and Ron hadn't exactly been the best dates.  
  
Padma saw him first, her dark brown eyes narrowing.  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
Her comment drew Parvati's attention who mirrored her expression.  
  
"Ouch. Okay, I guess I deserved that."  
  
Padma gave him what he could only translate as a 'no shit' expression so he quickly continued.  
  
"I just realized what an ass I was tonight and wanted to apologize. For the both of us." He added at the end.  
  
"For the both of you because Weasley would never actually bother doing it himself?" Padma shot back.  
  
He winced, not really sure what to say. He strongly doubted Ron would ever have the manners to apologize for himself unless Hermione practically forced him to do it. His expression told them all they needed to know, making Padma harrumph loudly.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, scratching his neck, "I'm sorry Parvati for being a terrible date, it wasn't fair to you. And Padma, I'm sorry I ever got Parvati to hook you up with Ron, I should have seen the drama coming the second I heard Hermione had a date for the evening."  
  
Parvati snorted, her cold expression thawing just a bit. Looking at her now Harry did mentally slap himself for ignoring her so much the entire evening. Tall with golden brown skin, soft dark brown eyes, full kissable lips and probably the longest black hair of all the students at Hogwarts, she really was a good looking girl.  He glanced at Padma, finding a mirror image of the beauty next to him, understanding why Dean Thomas had called them the 'the two best looking girls in the year'. Being twins somehow made them even more exotic, not that he could really understand why that was, but he did know that the two of them fueled more than a few late night fantasies at Hogwarts.  
  
Padma wasn't so easily placated though, snapping him out of his admiring thoughts.  
  
"You think we'll accept your apology just like that? She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.  
"We spent hours picking our dresses and doing our make-up, trying to look the very best for tonight. I know Parv was hoping she would knock you off your feet when she came down. And what did you do?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before continuing.  
"You spent all night focusing on either Chang or Ron's and Hermione's little lover drama. You didn't offer us a single dance besides the one you gave Parv when we entered!"  
  
Harry looked at Parvati, seeing the disappointed look on her face that she was trying to hide. He winced, feeling even more like scum. He did wonder why Padma kept mentioning that he didn't give her enough attention, he was Parvati's date for the evening after all.  
  
"And the only reason Pad ever agreed to go with Weasley was because you practically begged for me to get him a date." Parvati chimed in. "I doubt he even realized she was there."  
  
Harry cringed, waving his hands to get them to stop.  
  
"Okay, okay! I really fucked up, I admit it. I don't know what I can say besides that I'm really sorry and I'd like to make it up to you somehow!" He pleaded.  
  
"You'd like to make it up for us?" Parvati inquired, something unrecognizable flashing through her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, anything really, you have successfully made me feel like scum." Harry replied, adding a small grin to the last comment and finally getting a small chuckle from the twins.  
  
"Aaaanything?" Parvati asked, a mischievous smile on her lips as she drew out the word.  
  
Harry coughed, not really sure what she was hinting at.  
"Well, anything legal I suppose."  
  
"Well now, that is interesting." She answered, glancing at Padma. "You see, I know for a fact that there's at least one thing Pad was hoping would happen tonight."  
He turned to Padma, an expectant expression on his face only to see her suddenly blush a bright red and avert her gaze. The red made her golden brown skin glow in the candlelight, making her look very fetching. The embarrassed look on her face somehow made her even cuter.  
  
"Uhh, okay?" He wondered, feeling as if the atmosphere in the empty hallway had suddenly shifted.  
  
"Yes," Parvati continued, moving next to Padma and slipping a hand around her thin waist, "I heard the funniest rumors earlier this morning."  
  
Padma's eyes widened and she sent a pleading look to her twin.  
"Parv, no, please."  
  
Parvati completely ignored her, a wicked grin on her lips now.  
"You see my dear sister completely forgot her silencing spells last night, letting her entire dorm room hear her moaning."  
  
Moaning? Harry felt some heat rise up on his cheeks as he started to understand what she was talking about, swallowing nervously as he suddenly became very interested in the conversation.  
  
"Oh Harry, Harry please! More Harry! " Parvati moaned with an obviously fake voice, keeping a firm grip on Padma who looked like she was ready to bolt. Harry expected Padma to deny it but she was merely glowing red and avoiding his eyes. To see the previously cold Ravenclaw act so vulnerable all of a sudden made him imagine what she had been doing last night, making his own blush explode over his cheeks. His cheeks wasn't the only part that responded, having such a hot girl do that while thinking about him was more than enough for his crotch to also wake up.  
  
"Let me go Parv." Padma muttered, sounding as embarrassed as she looked.  
  
"Nah sis, take a look at loverboy here, I don't think he's too upset about hearing that."  
  
Padma turned her brown eyes to him before they quickly dipped to his crotch, spotting the obvious bulge that was forming. Harry tried to awkwardly adjust his dress robes and cover himself up. Yet with both the twins looking at him, one with blushing face and the other with a wicked grin, his attempts were completely pointless.  
  
"Umm, maybe I should go.. ?" Harry mumbled, half turning to flee the suddenly hot corridor.  
  
"Wait Harry," Parvati said, placing her hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face them again. She exchanged a glance with Padma before turning her brown eyes to him again.  
"You said you wanted to make it up to us?"  
  
Harry was fighting his blush but nodded.  
  
"Well Harry, according to Indian wizarding customs you can repay us with a favor that the both of us deem adequate."  
Parvati sauntered closer to him, almost hugging him. Her hip nudged against his erection, making him twitch. She wet her lips, her voice almost purring.  
"We are two frustrated girls who could really use someone to take out our frustrations on. Would you like to be that someone?" She asked, her hot breath washing over his ear.  
  
Harry swallowed so nervously he was pretty sure they could hear it. Were they implying what he thought they were? His eyes were rapidly darting between Padma's red face and Parvati's expectant face. He had to be dreaming, this was pretty much a wet dream come true for half the guys at Hogwarts. Still, there was a slight risk he was awake and he'd be damned if he mess this up.  
  
"S-sure." He stuttered, trying to make sure he didn't accidentally swallow his tongue.  
  
"Great." She shouted before suddenly closing the distance between them and claiming his lips. Harry was completely caught off guard but quickly started responding as well as he could. He felt clumsy and awkward compared to Parvati's soft lips and darting tongue, yet he couldn't get enough of her taste. Her arms went around him, holding him close as they kissed, rubbing her hip against his now raging erection. He had no idea how long it was, but he did know that he didn't want the feeling to end, the warm soft squirming girl in his arms smelled and tasted amazing and he wanted to keep kissing her. To his disappointment she ended the kiss, pulling back from his lips, a small trail of saliva briefly connecting them.  
  
He realized he was breathing heavily and even Parvati had developed a nice red blush on her cheeks.  
"Well," She said, a smile on her lips, "looks like you're more than willing. But I can't get greedy, there's someone else who wants a go as well."  
  
She nodded towards Padma who was red as a tomato but looking at them intently. Parvati practically shoved her forward, pushing her into his arms. They were both nervous and awkward about it, but Harry had just kissed her sister and was more than willing to do more. Summoning his Gryffindor courage he slowly leaned forward, closing the distance between him and the pretty Ravenclaw. She closed her eyes but met him halfway, her soft lips meeting his. She was hesitant to do anything, but when Harry started moving his mouth she quickly copied the motions, growing braver by the second. When he parted his lips to let his tongue into the game she pounced, hugging him tight and eagerly plundering his mouth. Any awkwardness seemed to disappear as she moaned into his mouth as she ground her hips against his bulge. When Parvati separated them Harry was both annoyed and grateful, because he was pretty sure he had been about to blow in his pants.  
  
"Mmm, Merlin that was hot!" Parvati exclaimed, brightening the blushes on their cheeks.  
  
Harry had expected the night to end here so was both surprised and overjoyed when Parvati started dragging them down the corridor. She unceremoniously yanked open the first door she spotted and pushed them in, layering the door with privacy spells behind them.  
  
"So we don't get interrupted." She grinned, before gesturing towards almost empty classroom they had occupied.  
"Pad, mind making this place a bit more comfortable, you know how I am with transfiguration."  
  
Padma nodded, still looking a bit frazzled from their earlier kiss. With some quick wand-work she managed to transfigure the abandoned desk sitting in the middle of the room to a massive lavish queen sized bed draped in the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze.  
  
"Well now," Parvati laughed, "I meant something like a couch, but I guess we all now know where you are hoping the night will lead."  
Padma's blush returned with a vengeance and Harry felt a sudden spike of arousal. She was hoping to go all the way? Some part that sounded suspiciously like Hermione tried to tell him that it was a bad idea but he quickly pushed that voice aside. A night with the twins? Sirius would kill him if he messed this up. The thought made him chuckle, which seemed to bring a smile to Padma's embarrassed face.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered, "I didn't mean to imply.."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He responded, shaking his hands. Really, with the way the school had been treating him all year, this was a very pleasant change. They were interruped by a squeal as Parvati happily jumped on the big bed, kicking off her shoes as she bounced on it. She rolled on the obviously soft bed once before crooking a finger at Harry.  
"Want to join me?"  
  
That was all the prompting Harry needed, shrugging off the outer layer of his robes as well as pulling the vest over his shirt, glad to feel cooler. He kicked off his shoes as he approached the bed, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous again. Parvati seemed to sense that and sat on the edge, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down on top of her, quickly claiming his lips in a deep kiss. Hugging her and pressing her down on to a bed were two completely different things he realized, enjoying the way her soft body felt trapped underneath his. His hands traveled down her pink robes, mentally cursing the cloth that was in the way of his touch.  
He felt the bed shift and glanced to the side, watching Padma sink down next to them. Parvati noticed the same thing, flipping him over so he was on his back with her straddling him.  
  
"Want a taste Pad?" She asked, grinning at her sister.  
  
Padma dove right in, claiming his lips in turn. Harry was almost certain he was in heaven, both of their soft bodies squirming on top of him, stealing kisses from him one after another.  
  
"It's getting pretty hot in here." Parvati moaned, standing up and starting to peel off the sari-style pink and orange robes she wore. Harry gulped, his eyes tracking her hands as she slowly bared more of her light brown skin for him to feast on. When she shook the robe off her shoulders his eyes widened to the size of small plates. He had been expecting a bra, but instead got to see her completely nude, realizing that she hadn't worn one under the robe. Her perky c-cups stood proud on her chest, topped by hard dark brown nipples that looked like they had been dipped in chocolate. His mouth was watering as he took her in, admiring the slender build of her body and unable to tear his eyes from her full round breasts.  
  
"Like what you see?" She teased, getting an enthusiastic nod in return that made Padma snort.  
  
She pulled the robes down to her small waist, showing off a flat stomach that lead down towards what Harry was sure was heaven. Parvati suddenly hesitated though, her hands fidgeting as she held on to the cloth that hung off her round hips.  
  
"Umm, there's something we kinda have to tell you now though." She muttered, seeming strangely uncomfortable for once.  
  
Harry forced his eyes up to her face, trying his best to keep them from darting down to her amazing nude body. The hesitant expression on her face seemed so out of place on the normally cheerful girl that it snapped him out of his lustful daze.  
  
"Uh, okay?"  
  
"We aren't, umm, exactly like all the other girls."  
  
Harry glanced at Padma, hoping she would somehow clear that vague statement up, but she seemed just as evasive.  
"That's... really not telling me much Parvati." He deadpanned.  
  
Padma giggled and even Parvati seemed amused. The sudden humor seemed to bolster her courage as she took a deep breath before dropping her robes to the the floor. Harry's eyes widened as he took in something he hadn't exactly been expecting. Now his sex education wasn't exactly the best, but he'd seen enough of the magazines that sometimes got passed around in the Boy's dorms to know what he was supposed to find in their pants. A cut hardening cock that seemed to be almost eight inches and growing wasn't one of them.  
  
"Uh.. umm.. what!?" Okay, maybe not the most intelligent thing he had ever said, but he was really having some trouble getting his thoughts together.  
  
Parvati trailed her hands down her slim toned body before gently grasping her light brown shaft.  
"It's a penis Harry."  
  
Her deadpanned delivery actually prompted an incredulous chuckle from him, making Padma next to him noticeably relax. She had probably expected him to bolt the second he saw what Parvati was showing.  
"Well, yeah, I can see that part, what I'm confused about is how it's between your legs."  
  
"Genetics? Luck? Bad luck? Magic acting out?" Parvati listed, before shrugging.  
"We honestly don't know, all we know is that both me and Pad ended up with these as an extra."  
  
"Do you hate us for this?" Padma asked softly from his side.  
  
Hate them? No, no way. It was strange sure, but if he was honest with himself he was also a bit turned on. The fact that his erection had shown no signs of flagging was pretty telling as well.  
"No Padma, I wouldn't hate you for something so silly."  
  
This time she actually smiled, a wide radiant smile that took his breath away. Merlin but she was gorgeous when she wanted to be. Her brown eyes glinted with something new as she leaned forward.  
"So.." She almost whispered, "do you want to continue?"  
  
He swallowed softly, glancing at light brown cock that had risen to full height now, before admiring the rest of Parvati's sexy body and the lustful look in her eyes. He could see that same look mirrored in Padma's eyes.  
"Yeah." He said, his voice rough. "I'd love to."  
  
He got no further before Padma practically jumped him, grinding her body into his as they kissed deeply. His eyes bulged as he felt a hardening shaft poke into his thigh, far larger than the one Parvati was sporting. Clearly the girls weren't completely identical. The bed shifted as Parvati laid down next to him, grinning widely.  
  
"Pad, don't you think loverboy here deserves a reward for being such a good sport?"  
  
Padma broke the kiss, looking at her questioningly. Parvati glanced towards his crotch before wiggling her eyebrows. The pretty red blush returned to Padma's cheeks, but she still nodded happily.  
  
"Umm, what's going on?" Harry wondered.  
  
Parvati shot him a mischievous smirk.  
"Just lay back and enjoy your reward."  
  
"What rew-" He almost swallowed his tongue when he felt their small hands unbuckle his belt and quickly pull down his zipper. His boxers soon followed, leaving him completely exposed. He didn't even have time to feel any embarrassment because Padma quickly cupped his balls, softly rolling his sack in her fingers. Parvati on the other hand grabbed his shaft, a firm but gentle grip that was sending shivers up his spine. He could lie back and just enjoy it, but the way their light brown skin contrasted with his white dick was amazing to watch. Their hands were small, but so very soft and gentle as they teased him all over. He was breathing heavily as he tried to keep himself from blowing early, not wanting the incredible feeling to end.  
  
Then Parvati leaned down, a small pink tongue peeking out between her lips as she gave the tip a little lick. He gasped as the lick turned into a gentle kiss, which in turn changed into a deep kiss, her tongue dancing all over the sensitive skin. Padma on the other hand kissed her way down his abdomen before gently starting to suckle on his balls. Merlin, it had probably only been a minute or two but the both of them doing this was enough to make him blast off like it was New Year's Eve.  
  
"Girls! Please!" He warned, gripping the sheets as he tried to hold back.  
  
Parvati just shot him a naughty grin, sucking the entire tip into her mouth, her brown cheeks hollowing as she seemed to be making every effort of sucking him dry. It was too much for him to handle and he groaned loudly as he came into her mouth, jet after jet of his cum filling that gorgeous mouth. He briefly noticed that she was just calmly swallowing his load, which only made the orgasm even better. His hips twitched and shook as the last remnants of his load disappeared down her slender throat. Only then did she deem it was time to release his cock with a wet pop, giving the tip a last long lick.  
  
"Merlin.." He gasped, trying to regain his wits as well as his breath.  
  
"You're not done yet I hope?" Parvati asked, slipping behind Padma on the bed and kissing her twin on the neck. "I could use some help undressing Pad."  
Parvati's hands slipped up Padma's stomach before cupping her breasts, softly massaging them as she kept her eyes on Harry. His erection didn't even bother flagging, it shot right back up to full mast as he heard Padma moan softly.  
  
Needing no further prompting he threw away the rest of his clothes and crawled over to the blushing girl. Her lips looked so tempting that he couldn't resist kissing her, his hands running over her hips and grabbing at her full ass. He saw Parvati undress her and joined in, keeping Padma occupied with kisses as he pulled down her robes. She moaned softly as her bare breasts rubbed against his naked chest, letting him feel the hardened nubs. Harry slipped his hands down her back before cupping her naked firm butt. Meanwhile Parvati worked her dress down to her knees, finally freeing the shaft he had felt earlier.  
  
He broke the kiss in disbelief, looking down between them to see if he what he was feeling could truly be accurate. It was. A huge thick cock flopped out from Padma's robes, easily beating Parvati's in both thickness and length. It wasn't even fully hard yet, but was already reaching all the way down to Padma's knees. Parvati's hands circled the thick shaft, having to use both hands to fully grab it. He watched in awe as it hardened even further, standing tall like a monument to sexuality. There was something incredibly sexy about the slender feminine brown girl and the absolutely massive cock that stuck out between her legs. Parvati grinned over Padma's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like you have a new fan sis."  
  
The comment snapped Harry out of his staring, his gaze meeting two pairs of brown lustful eyes.  
  
"Do you want to touch it Harry?" Parvati asked, slowly pumping her hands up and down Padma's fat meatstick.  
  
He couldn't drag his eyes away from the show, slowly nodding. Hesitantly he reached a hand forward, gliding his fingers over the big wet tip before grasping it. It was smooth like silk, soft on the outside but hard as steel underneath. It felt burning hot in his hands and he could feel Padma's pulse beating rapidly. His white hands looked small compared to the monster, making it seem even bigger. Padma let out a cute little gasp as he dragged his hand over it, turning him on even more.  
  
"Please touch me more Harry." She whispered.  
  
Happy to oblige he started caressing her with both hands, unable to keep from comparing it to his own cock. The size difference was humiliating, but that was also a bit of a turn on in some way. Padma slipped her hands over his shoulders and into his hair, treading her fingers through his black locks. She rubbed his scalp as she leaned forward, her voice soft but filled with longing.  
"Can you kiss it like we did to you?"  
  
His eyes snapped up to her soft brown ones, watching her pant softly as he pumped her. Her lip slipped between her teeth as she gave it a quick nibble, moaning gently as his hand teased her tip. Merlin but that was sexy.  
"Okay." He breathed, swallowing softly.  
  
He saw her smile as he leaned forward, coming face to face with the massive mushroom shaped head. It had an angry red tint to it, like it wanted to blow any moment. Extending his tongue he awkwardly lapped it, making the girl shudder. The taste wasn't nearly as bad as he had feared, a bit musky perhaps, unlike anything he had tasted before. With that worry out of the way he really started lapping and kissing it, making her panting louder. The hands in his hair tightened and Padma started pushing her cock towards his mouth. He understood what she wanted but was honestly worried if it could even fit.  
  
"Pad-" he tried to mumble, but the girl used the opportunity of him parting his teeth to jam it deeper into his mouth. "Mmrgh!" He grumbled, his jaws stretching even wider as fat cock pushed deeper.  
  
"Just like that Harry!" Padma moaned, oblivious to his discomfort. Just when he was certain his jaw would dislocate, the meaty head popped past his teeth, filling his entire mouth in one go and already pressing against his throat. He was unable to even vocalize any words anymore, his jaw stretched wide as Padma started pumping her hips, moaning in pleasure as she fucked his mouth. Her fat cock was leaking even more precum now, flooding the little space it had available, her salty taste permeating every corner of his mouth. Afraid he would drown he swallowed quickly, feeling her hot musky taste glide down his throat.  
  
"Oh yeah Harry, that feels great!" Padma groaned, enjoying the feel of his swallowing throat convulsing around the intruding tip and pumping her hips even harder. Harry put his hands on her thighs, kneeling on the bed on all fours, trying to keep her back, but was embarrassed to notice that not only did she have all the leverage, she was also stronger than he was, not even noticing his feeble struggle.  
  
He was suddenly distracted by the feel of two hands groping and teasing his butt. Unable to turn around because of the fat cock using him as masturbatory tool, he could only assume it was Parvati, the girl had disappeared from behind her twin.  
  
"Merlin, you have such a cute ass!" Parvati giggled, confirming his assumption and making him feel even more embarrassed. Guys weren't cute, they were manly and macho.  
  
Her hands felt warm but also strangely sticky, like they were covered in some sort of oil. He groaned into the fat cock drilling ever deeper into his mouth when one of her hands slipped between his cheeks, her fingers teasing his virginal rosebud. He tried to wiggle his hips to discourage her, but that only served to make her laugh.  
  
"Eager aren't you!" She laughed, finally managing to slip a finger into his tight anus. "Mrhgll!" He groaned, wanting to keep that hole as an 'exit only'.  
  
"Feels good right?" Padma asked, pumping her finger in and out before slipping another one in, making his tight ring stretch and clench around her slippery digits.  
  
"Glrooghh!" He shouted, desperately trying to keep her away from his poor undefended ass. Opening his throat that much when he had a thick fat brown cock trying to dig ever deeper was a mistake. A big one. His shout cut off as the fat head of Padma's dick slipped past the entrance of his throat, pushing insistently forward. He reflexively swallowed, making Padma moan in pleasure as she finally slipped into his throat, making it bulge visibly as her long shaft started pushing down towards his stomach.  
  
"Oh! That's amazing Harry!" She squealed, rolling her hips and pumping ever deeper, her fat brown cock now plundering the entire length of his throat. His gag reflex gave a few pathetic sputters, trying to fight the Indian intruder, before ultimately giving it up as a lost cause. Her precum had lubricated him to the point where she could easily use him as a fucksleeve, groaning happily as she finally bottomed out, pushing his nose into her hairless light brown crotch. Harry could feel her big churning balls slap up against his chin, wondering just how much girlcum those things were storing.  
  
His distraction had cost him, he just now noticed that Parvati's two fingers had turned into four that were eagerly teasing and stretching him in every way. The slick fingers disappeared before he felt two small hands grap his hips.  
"Mmm, you're just gonna love this Harry!" Parvati giggled.  
  
His tearing eyes widened as he felt her fat hot cock press up against his slick anus ring, making him wiggle his hips in panic.  
"Oh yeah, I know you want it" She groaned, applying more pressure. Harry tried to clench his butt as much as he could, but with the stretching she had given and the liberal use of oil, he had a better chance of stopping an avalanche with a snow shovel. He groaned deep in his throat as her tip breached his rosebud, slowly delving ever deeper into his colon. Padma moaned, enjoying the vibration it caused, while Parvati groaned in pleasure as his tight little butt accepted ever more of her brown anaconda. Harry felt her warm hips press against his ass, realizing that her entire hot shaft was buried in his anus. He had a massive cock buried in his ass and could do nothing but accept it.  
  
The girls quickly developed a rhythm, spit-roasting him between their huge dicks, their pert butts clenching every time they pushed themselves balls deep in Harry. The room was filled with the sounds of sex, soft moaning and panting from the girls, while Harry was restricted to the occasional gurgled breath he managed to catch when Padma pulled back far enough. Padma's massive cock made a dirty slurping sound every time she pulled it out of his throat, while Parvati's hips made a wet slapping sound as they slammed into his ass, her dangling balls smothering his much smaller ones when they collided. Harry was too tired to even attempt to fight it anymore, resigning himself to just riding it out. Or being ridden out.  
  
He was ashamed to notice that once the initial discomfort had disappeared, it actually didn't feel that bad. Parvati's tip kept rubbing up against some strange spot that sent pleasurable shivers down his spine, having long since managed to make his flagging cock stand hard again. His throat was burning, but even that was soothed by the liberal dousing of precum that lubricated him. Parvati shifted behind him, climbing up slightly higher on his hips and started pumping even harder. Oh Merlin, he thought, groaning softly around Padma's cock.  
  
"Feels good huh?" Parvati asked, panting heavily as she pumped her cock into him.  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. Her new angle made her cock slam right into that delicious spot every time, making him clench around her shaft.  
  
"Yeah, work those hips baby!" She laughed, grabbing his waist even tighter.  
  
He flushed red as he realized that he was moving his hips against her, wanting to feel her teasing that spot even more. Whatever was left of his masculinity felt like it died right there, with him eagerly accepting her thick fat babymaker into his bowels. Her fat brown cock even helped distract him from the massive shaft that invading his throat, filling him with so much salty precum that he swore he would still taste it next week. Parvati decided to change up the pace, pulling back all the way to his rosebud before slamming her entire cock in to the hilt. Harry gasped around Padma, almost going cross-eyed from the combination of pain and pleasure. Then she repeated it, again and again. Her hips slammed him into Padma's crotch, forcing him to repeatedly deepthroat her without her even having to move. The deep fucking was too much, the constant teasing had already kept him on edge, but now that he got some solid stimulation to that magical spot he could only moan as he went flying over that imaginary edge.  
  
He gurgled around Padma's cock, his butthole clenching wildly around Parvati as his orgasm hit with the power of a freight train, making his cock spurt all over the sheets. Again and again he came, Parvati panting and laughing in joy behind him as she kept up her deep fucking, milking his balls for the very last drop. Harry was in complete disbelief over how good it felt, his orgasm seemed to last longer than any single one he had ever experienced, yet he wasn't even touching his cock, but he could still feel it twitching underneath him. He couldn't help thinking about how good Parvati's fat cock felt in his butt, clenching even more around her, riding out his long orgasm with muffled groaning.  
  
When the last spurt finally died out, Parvati grabbed his shoulders and buried her babymaker to the hilt, moaning loudly as her hips shook. He wondered what she was doing until he felt a hot wet fountain explode inside his colon. She was coming he realized. She was coming inside him, spending her seed inside his previously virginal ass. Jet after jet of thick heavy seed flooded him, letting him feel the heat of her girlcum as it spread ever deeper into his guts. He groaned in disbelief as her orgasm seemed to have no end, happily letting his clenching butt milk her brown cock for what felt like entire pints of seed.  
  
"Mmmmmhhh!" Parvati finally gasped, signaling the end of what was probably a minute long orgasm.  
  
He was about to relax in relief when he felt Padma speed up, mashing his nose against her groin.  
  
"Harry! Oh Merlin Harry! Take it, take it all!" She shouted, her hips shaking in a very familiar way. He got no further warning before a thick load shot down his throat, landing heavily in his stomach. It was quickly followed by even more cum, jet after jet being shot into his already filled body. It felt like eating hot porridge, a hot heavy cream resting in his stomach, constantly being followed by even more as her fat cock pulsed in his throat. Padma moaned happily, caressing his head as she dumped her gigantic load into his mouth, making his stomach gurgle as it had to expand to make room for the sudden influx of fluid. His eyes widened as he could feel his stomach bulge, Parvati's cock was still buried deep in his ass so there was no escape for all the cum being pumped into him.  
  
Padma panted heavily as her orgasm seemed to start dying down. She pulled back slowly, scraping out his throat before coating it with her still leaking cock. She took a break for a moment when she pulled out of his throat with a soft slurp, letting the last of her syrupy girlcum flood his mouth. Harry was so drowned in her salty taste that he was certain he wouldn't have to eat for a week. She finally pulled the fat tip out of his mouth, leaving a creamy deposit of thick cum behind. He simply reflexively swallowed it, far too familiar with her taste by now.  
  
Parvati slowly backed off behind him, pulling out her long cock from his colon. Even with all the cum inside him he felt strangely empty when she pulled out with a wet slurp. He was somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't even close his anus anymore, it was left gaping by the reaming the lithe girl had given.  
  
"Wow, that was a great Harry!" Parvati said, releasing his hips.  
  
The lack of support made him collapse flat on his stomach. The sudden pressure on his bulging stomach felt uncomfortable so he rolled over on his back, looking in disbelief at his stomach. If he told someone that he was five months pregnant, they were likely to believe him.  
  
"Mmm, you were amazing." Padma said, smiling down at him. He gave a weak smile, feeling almost too exhausted to talk.  
  
"We don't even need to ask if you liked it." Parvati giggled, gesturing towards the spot where he had been kneeling. He glanced over only to blush bright red as he saw the big cum stains on the sheets. Padma laid down next to him, kissing him deeply on the lips.  
  
"You gave the best blowjob I have ever gotten!" She said happily. He felt rather conflicted by that compliment, pleased that she had enjoyed it but embarrassed that he had really sucked her cock. He gasped in surprise when Padma's fingers slipped down to his stretched anus, using the leaking cum as lubrication and easily slipping all four fingers in and teasing him.  
  
"Wha- what are you doing?" He wondered.  
  
"Getting you ready for round two sweetie." She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"Round two?" He wondered, his brain muddled by exhaustion.  
  
"Round two." She stated, shifting her eyes down to her massive cock that was already hard again. His eyes widened in panic when she moved between his legs, lifting both his ankles to her shoulders and leaving his ravished anus undefended. She was twice as big as Parvati, he would never survive this.  
  
"Wait! Padma!" He gasped, trying to regain some energy to protest.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," she grinned, pressing the massive tip against his slick entrance, "you'll love this one even more than Parvati's."  
  
"She's right you know, once you get used to Padma's cock in your ass you'll never settle for anything less." Parvati said, bringing her hard cock to his lips.  
  
"But-" He got no further before Parvati's cock slipped past his lips, filling his mouth.  
  
As he felt an unstoppable pressure building in his ass he came to the conclusion that the Yule Ball was definitively the most overrated festivity.  
  
  
  
 _A/N: And the end of this Yule Ball debauchery. Remember to vote for any girl(s) you wish to see in the next chapters. You can also suggest a scene if you wish, I don't promise to use your suggestion but it might work as an inspiration. As for everyone asking for parts 2 for some of the oneshots, I might actually fulfill that wish later. I'll probably post a poll after a later chapter where you can vote on which chapter you want to see a continuation on._  



	5. Triwizard Teasing by the French Flower

_A/N: Hello again, took a bit longer to get this chapter done as I've been busy, not to mention the girl that's featured this time had a ton of votes so I wanted to write a proper chapter. She's a blonde bombshell from France that needs little introduction, gathering a stunning 32 (!) votes from readers! Voted in individually or teamed up with someone else, the featured girl this time is none other than the voluptuous Veela beauty from France, Fleur Delacour._

 

  
Fleur Delacour shivered as she set foot on Hogwarts ground, hugging her flimsy Beauxbaton robes closer to her body. Merde, no one had warned her that Scotland would be this cold already. Seeing the waiting crowds she quickly threw a warming charm on her clothes, instantly relaxing as the comforting heat enveloped her. One had to keep up appearances after all. She walked with the rest of her school, sniffing silently as she got the usual welcome. The boys were all staring at her with wide-eyed, glassy looks on their dumb faces, while the girls looked either annoyed or jealous. Or both.

It didn't surprise her, she was after all the epitome of sexuality. She was tall and proud, a silvery glow surrounding her blonde hair that fell almost all the way to her waist as she seemed to glide over the muddy ground. Her body would make a supermodel envious, full round breasts that seemed to pull at the eyes, an impossibly thin waist that seemed accentuated by her tight clothes, and one could make out just a hint of the perfect bubble butt that hid underneath her school skirts. Long toned legs peeked out of her skirt, her pale skin almost glowing as she moved with a cat-like grace over the soft soil. Her dark blue eyes had an amused, almost superior glint in them, knowing perfectly well just how attractive she was.

She almost laughed when she saw a lanky ginger boy who looked like he was visibly drooling after her. Wait, who was the boy next to him? A shorter boy with dark hair stood next to him, his eyes also tracking her form, yet unlike his friend, his eyes were clear. She studied the green eyed boy with glasses from the corner of her eye, wondering if he perhaps batted for the other team. He did have that slim feminine look that might indicate he preferred male company. No, his eyes did dip to the usual spots on her, chest, butt and legs, yet he also took note of all the other students that walked past, his gaze not staying glued to her form.

Her heartbeat sped up. The boy was resistant to her Veela charm. No one was truly immune if she turned it up, although those of strong mind and magic could ignore it, yet even finding this much was nothing short of a miracle. She doubted it was his mind that was strong at his young age, leaving only one option left. His magic had to be incredibly strong. She salivated, fighting the urge to stare at him. Finally a challenge, all the other boys were so boring to spin around her finger, all she needed was a burst of her charm and they handed over everything they owned. But this one would require more than that, she would have to slowly bend him to her will. Her dark blue eyes met his green ones, a soft smirk on her lips as she caught him staring. The poor boy instantly flushed a fetching red and avoided her gaze, forcing her to suppress a giggle. This was going to be fun.  
_______

 

 

"That? Oh that's Harry Potter."

Fleur thanked the helpful Ravenclaw, keeping an eye on her new target. So that was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The baby that had supposedly single-handedly defeated the worst Dark Lord of their times. She felt a warm flush grow in her groin, Merlin, she wanted him even more now. No wonder he had been able to resist her charm, he had to be absolutely swimming with power.

Yet watching the way his friends and house-mates seemed to block anyone too interested in getting close to him, she had to admit it was going to be trickier than she thought. The bushy-haired girl seemed especially protective of him and the ginger boy she caught drooling earlier seemed to simply get upset if someone even wanted to talk to Potter. Fleur wasn't entirely certain if it was protectiveness or simply annoyance that Potter was getting all the attention. She suspected the latter.

Fleur slowly chewed her food as she studied the dynamics of the Gryffindor table, taking it all in. It wouldn't do to be impatient, she would simply have to bide her time for the perfect opportunity. She smiled, licking her lips at prospect. A Ravenclaw boy next to her gave a harking cough as he caught the action, looking like he just came in his pants. She ignored it, keeping her eyes on the prize. Well, she had wanted a challenge and it seemed like she got one.  
_______

 

 

Fleur fought hard to keep her face neutral as she studied the boy that had just been announced as the fourth Triwizard Champion. She was privately amused by the way her Headmistress and Karkaroff kept implying that he had entered himself into the Goblet of Fire. She snorted at the thought, looking at the downtrodden boy who looked like someone had just murdered his dog. From how shy and isolated he had seemed during the time she had spent here, she very much doubted he had anything to do with entering the competition.

Realizing her opportunity had arrived she quietly snuck over to where he sat, being argued over by the various professors. She gently put her perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder, making him twitch in surprise as he turned his green eyes to her. Fleur shot him a stunning smile, knowing just what kind of effect that had on boys. A blush grew on his cheeks and she softly leaned in, placing her lips right next to his ear.

"I don't believe you put your name into the goblet." She whispered with a thick French accent, feeling him shiver under her hot breath.

Harry's eyes widened as he understood what the gorgeous girl had just said. With all the suspicion being heaped at him it felt nice to have at least someone believe him.  
"T-thank you." He replied, cursing his own stuttering.

"It was nothing." She replied, her throaty voice doing all sorts of strange things to him.

The arguing professors demanded his attention again and he missed her victorious smirk as she slipped back to her seat.  
_______

 

 

Fleur had trouble keeping her grin from showing as she watched the new dynamics of the Gryffindor table the next morning. Harry Potter, the hero and savior, had been completely isolated by not only his house, but also his supposed 'close' friends. She honestly felt a snort of disgust for him, how thick were they to not recognize how obvious the setup was. Well, she wasn't going to complain, this was exactly the kind of opportunity she could only dream of.

She calmly stood up, amused by the usual attention such a simple move attracted, and crossed over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat right next to the obviously depressed Harry Potter. She ignored the hushed whispers that erupted as soon as they saw where she sat. Harry looked up in surprise, not expecting anyone to come near him right now, only to almost fall of his seat as he saw the blonde goddess from earlier sitting right next to him.  
"''Ello Mr Potter." She smiled, "do you mind if I sit 'ere?"

"Uh, umm, no, go r-right ahead Ms Delacour." He stuttered.

"Thank you." She grinned, enjoying the way he reddened at her presence. It was one thing to have men fall over her because of the Veela charm, but watching someone have such a physical reaction simply because of her physical presence was surprisingly satisfying.

Seeing that he was obviously too shy to say anything she decided to pick the most obvious subject.  
"It is amusing that they can not see that you are innocent." She murmured.

His eyes widened, a mix of gratitude and distaste on his face.  
"Well, I don't know if it's amusing, but it is frustrating." He briefly wetted his lips before continuing. "Also I'd like to thank you for believing in me when no one else seems to do it."

She saw the narrowed look he sent towards his supposed friends and had to smother a smirk.  
"Ah," She smiled, placing her hand on his arm, "it's nothing, I merely found it obvious that you 'ave no interested in more fame."

His face reddened even more at the physical contact but he made no effort to pull the arm back, making Fleur's smile widen. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings, amused by the vitriolic looks being sent her way. It would seem that quite a few girls were upset with where she was sitting, sending her frosty glares while making sure Harry didn't notice them. Fleur had to bite her cheek to keep from outright laughing, they were so ready to isolate him, but now that someone else actually approached their beloved Boy-Who-Lived they suddenly realized just what they were losing. 'Too late' she thought, it's my chance now.

"'Arry," she breathed, "can I call you 'Arry by the way?"

"S-sure."

"I wanted to offer you my support as no one else seems to want to, maybe we could train together for the next task?"

He was obviously completely stunned by the proposition but seemed to snap out of it as she leaned her face closer to his.  
"Uh, sure? But, I mean, what do you get out of it? I'm just a fourth year."

"Besides your company?" She grinned, quirking an eyebrow. Amused by his shy looks she continued. "I only know the French curriculum, getting some idea of what they learn over 'ere would better prepare me for the other Champions. Also I am told you are very quick with good reflexes, meaning you would make a good dueling partner. In return I would naturally 'elp you with some spells."

He still seemed a bit skeptical but slowly nodded his head. It's not like he had anything to lose right now, she was the only one who seemed to believe in him. It felt nice to talk to her, not just because she was absolutely stunning, but because she was one of the few who didn't constantly give him that suspicious look.

"Excellent." She smiled, rubbing his arm with her thumb. He shivered under her touch and she could almost taste his attraction. She ate the rest of her breakfast while deciding on a time and place as well making small-talk with him, although his participation seemed extremely limited. Fleur wasn't surprised, knowing just what her presence was doing to him. He might be immune to the magical aspects of her charm, but could not possibly resist her natural pheromones, not to mention the small touches and breathy sentences she sent his way. There was a reason Veela were called sexual creatures after all. For a shy boy like him the constant stimulation was undoubtedly making him hard as steel, just as she had planned. In fact she was quite certain the only reason he hadn't left the table yet was because he didn't want his erection to show.

Deciding her work was done she decided to finally release him, grinning mischievously as she turned towards him.  
"I 'ave to go now 'Arry, we shall meet at seven yes?"

"Yeah." He shyly smiled.

"Good, see you then." She murmured, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she stood up. Fleur pretended not to hear his surprised gasp and calmly strutted out of the hall, feeling hundreds of eyes on her.  
_________

 

 

Fleur waved happily to Harry as she saw him exit the castle gates and walk towards the Beauxbatons carriage. She was not the least bit surprised to see him show up, her confidence in her own ability to seduce was absolute.

Harry swallowed nervously as he saw Fleur wave at him. She had exchanged her robes for workout clothes, opting for a very tight light blue tank top and tight white shorts that barely came halfway to her thigh. Merlin help him keep eye-contact with the girl, those fantastic long legs on display seemed to magnetically drag his eyes to them.

Fleur grinned as she saw the reaction her clothes had on him. She had even opted to not place a warming charm on her tank top, knowing her hard nipples were visible a mile away. He wanted so desperately to ogle her, yet kept forcing his gaze to focus on her eyes. But when she met his eyes he would blush and avoid her look, apparently attempting to convince her that the Forbidden Forest was more interesting to look at than her.

"'Ello 'Arry" She purred, welcoming him with a hug. "Glad you could come." She murmured into his ear, feeling how tense he was in her arms. She carefully took a deep breath through her nose before releasing him, having to stifle a grin that threatened to erupt. The smell of sex hung thick over him, letting her know that he had just spent the last hour doing nothing but masturbating. No doubt fantasizing about her. He might have thought some deodorant would cover any smell, but she was Veela, the scent of pheromones were as easy for her to read as the simplest book.

"My p-pleasure Ms Delacour." He replied shakily.

She bit her lip, really enjoying the way he still called her Ms Delacour. He hadn't asked to call her Fleur and she didn't offer, enjoying the current dynamic far more.  
"Please come in." She gestured towards the massive carriage, opening the outer doors. He nodded and followed her into the wooden structure. Leading him down a hallway that could belong to a tower of Hogwarts itself she grinned, able to see from his wide eyes that he had just realized how much bigger the carriage was on the inside.

"'Ere we are," she opened a door marked with the Delacour emblem, "my personal training room."

"Your own training room?" He asked in surprise.

She grinned at him.  
"Perks of the Beauxbatons Champion."

"Oh." He nodded thoughtfully, wondering where his supposed perks as the Hogwarts Champion were. So far his only perk seemed to be the lovely French witch that for some reason wanted to train with him. Looking at the way she moved in those tight short shorts he decided that he had no right to complain, he had a hard time finding a perk better than this.

Fleur quickly got them started, having him go through a basic set of spells against the targets at the end of the room. She was surprised by his accuracy and speed, usually students hit the walls far more than the targets, causing the wards to fizzle loudly as they nullified the spells. Still his lack of actual higher education showed when they got into the more complex spells, he simply had no idea how to perform half the things she asked for. She had been expecting as much though and moved closer to him when she asked him to perform the Protego Charm.

"Ah, not like that 'Arry, let me 'elp." She said, moving behind him.  
"You 'ave to move your wand gently," she murmured, placing one arm around his stomach while the other one directed his wand arm.  
"Like you are touching a woman, soft and delicate touches." She breathed into his ear, feeling him shiver against her body as she moved his hand through the correct motions.

"Now try." She breathed.

She smirked over his neck and he had to physically gather himself to regain his focus, going through the wand motions with her help.

"Protego!" He shouted, and much to her surprise he actually manifested a flickering shield. A very quick learner it would seem.

"Ah, magnificent 'Arry, you will become a great wizard." She purred, making sure he felt her ample breasts pressed into his back.

His concentration shattered just as fast the shield as a huge blush grew on his cheeks. She noticed he tried to shift his hips away from her, making her eyes dip down to the front of his robes. Her earlier smile became victorious as she spotted the steadily growing bulge he was trying to hide from her.  
"What is the matter 'Arry, are you not pleased?" She murmured, making sure her hot breath washed over his neck.

"Uh, yes, o-of course I am." He stuttered, stiff as a board in her arms.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of 'Arry, it is perfectly natural for a growing wizard."

He jerked in her arms as he realized she knew exactly what had happened to him. There was no doubt in his mind that his face would simply explode from all the heat that seemed to be gathering on his cheeks as he tried to somehow come up with something intelligent to say. Harry never got the chance though as Fleur promptly turned him around and hugged him tightly, her bare thigh pressing against his rock hard erection. She was a whole head taller so his face ended up pressed right into her sizable breasts, something that obviously distracted him.

"Do not worry 'Arry, I find it flattering if anything." She whispered.

"R-really?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Oui, what could be sexier than such a display of wanting?"

Her thigh rubbed against his cock, making him gasp softly.  
"Do you want me to 'elp you 'Arry?"

"Umm, uh, what?" He asked, very flustered now.

"Do you want me to 'elp you with 'ard cock 'Arry?" She purred, nibbling on his ear and him jerk in her arms.

Harry felt like pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, did this blonde goddess just offer what he thought she did?  
"S-sure?"

Fleur pulled her head back, smiling widely down at his blushing face.  
"Lick my fingers 'Arry" She murmured, bringing her right hand up to his lips. A bit uncertain but horny enough to obey he quickly parted his teeth, licking and suckling on her long perfectly manicured fingers that kept dipping into his mouth and pressing on his tongue as if toying with it.

"You have such beautiful lips." She smiled, making him feel very embarrassed. Sure it was a compliment, but wasn't that the kind of compliment you usually gave to girls?

Her slick fingers left his mouth before trailing down his back, slipping under his robes and down the back of his boxers. His eyes widened in disbelief when he felt the wet fingers probing between his butt cheeks, pressing against is rosebud.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He wondered, feeling very confused.

Fleur arched an eyebrow at his question.  
"Are you a virgin 'Arry?"

He flushed but nodded.

"Then why are you asking a Veela what she is doing in this situation?"

He opened his mouth to answer but honestly felt a bit conflicted. His knowledge about sex was limited to snippets he had heard in the boys' dorm, who was he really to question her?  
His brief pause was apparently enough for Fleur who just smiled and very gently leaned down and kissed his lips. Harry was stunned, it was first kiss and he was still processing what just happened when he registered her comment.

"Then 'ush and just enjoy it, let me teach you."

"O-okay."

She grinned happily, slipping another hand down the front of his pants, cupping the tip of his rock hard cock. Harry groaned at the feel of her silky hand, wanting more than anything for her to move, but she kept it completely still, simply holding his tip. Her other hand on the other hand had no such limitations, having parted his cheeks enough to slip her middle finger into his tight anus. He jerked in surprise, clenching around the strange invader as he tried to adjust to the strange sensation.

"Trust me 'Arry" She murmured, pumping her finger back and forth, gradually making his sphincter adjust to it.

Harry nodded, clinging to her tightly as she added another finger, now using two fingers to stretch him and steadily pumping them in and out, making all sorts of weird twitches run through his body. He wasn't sure if he should be ashamed of how good it was starting to feel, her fingers seemed to focus on some strange point inside of him that made him shiver in pleasure every time it was touched.

Fleur was smiling down at him, finding his face adorable. Flushed completely red and panting, clinging to her robes as her fingers fucked his ass with a lewd slurping sound. She was desperately tempted to go even further but knew she needed to ease him into his new position in life.

"Did you know that Veela can smell when someone has masturbated 'Arry?"

He seemed caught off guard by the question, looking confused for a second before shaking his head.  
"N-no." He groaned, trying to clear his head from the pleasurable sensations.

"I can smell it as clear as day on you 'Arry. Did you imagine me when you played with your cock 'Arry?" She purred.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, panting heavily and even attempting to buck his hips into her grasping hand, but she made sure to give him no friction.

"Well? Answer me 'Arry."

He avoided her probing blue eyes, moaning quietly as her fingers hit that special spot.  
"Y-y-yes Ms Delacour." He stuttered.

"That was very dirty of you 'Arry." She continued, making him even more embarrassed, especially as her fingers weren't slowing down at all.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"I don't think just a sorry is good enough 'ere, but you might be able to make it up to me."

She slowed the pace of her pumping fingers, making it a steady gentle probing that ran all over his prostate, making him clench wildly around her but unable to find release.  
"How?" He gasped.

"You can promise me that you won't masturbate again during the Tournament. If you do that I might be able to 'elp you release some pressure at times."

She could see he was conflicted, he was so close to coming and she knew he was craving it badly, but he was also being asked to promise away something that was almost a daily ritual for a young teenage boy. Fleur stopped her pumping fingers, starting to slowly pull them out.  
"Well, if you can't even do this simple thing for me there's no way-"

"Wait!" He interrupted, blushing such a vivid shade of red that she wondered if someone had pranked him.

"Fine, I'll promise." He breathed out, sounding defeated.

Fleur's smile was radiant and she leaned down and kissed him again, this time including her tongue. Harry had no idea how to kiss but found that the feel of her soft full lips and probing tongue was simply amazing, wanting to savor the minty taste even more. He groaned into her mouth when her fingerfucking continued, this time being far faster and more determined, rubbing heavily against that magic spot over and over again. She broke the kiss, a sliver of saliva hanging from his lips as he panted heavily.

"Thank you 'Arry, you are such a good boy."

Being called a good boy made him clench around her, making her grin and him avoid her eyes, both of them knowing just how much he had liked that.

"You can come now 'Arry." She purred into his ear, licking his neck. "Be a good boy and come for me."

That was the last straw for him as he bucked strongly against her, a girly moan slipping past his lips as he experienced his very first prostate orgasm. There were no words to explain the surge of pleasure that shot through his loins as he shot load after load into Fleur's cupping hand, his butt clenching around the still pumping fingers. The aftershocks of the strong orgasm seemed to go on forever as she had no intention of stopping her pumping, making sure she milked him as dry as possible. When she finally slowed her fast fingerfucking to a gentle probing he exhaled loudly, almost losing his balance as his knees felt like rubber.

"Told you that you could trust me, yes?" She inquired, smirking at his exhausted state.

He just nodded, too satisfied to even feel embarrassed anymore. Merlin that felt good.

Fleur removed the hand that had been cupping his cock, now completely slick with his cum, and brought it up to his lips.  
"Huh? What?" He wondered.

She just quirked an eyebrow and gave him a look like he was an idiot.  
"It's considered polite to clean up your partner as a sign of gratitude. But if you don't want to.."

"No, uh, I'll do it I guess."

She gave him another smile bringing the drenched fingers to his lips, grinning as he hesitantly parted his mouth.

"What a good boy." She purred as he started licking and sucking her fingers clean. Harry twitched again and blushed, not really certain about the taste of what he was sucking down, but he didn't want Fleur to think he didn't appreciate what she did. He felt her fingers probe around his tight little anus one last time before slipping out, prompting a small embarrassing moan from him. She grinned happily at him, obviously hearing the voice that slipped out.

"Don't be embarrassed 'Arry, it's perfectly normal to find pleasure in such things."

She withdrew her clean fingers from his mouth and he nodded bashfully, still fairly uncertain about what he had just gone through. He had to admit it had felt amazing though.

Fleur glanced at the clock before adopting a mournful look.

"Ah, it appears our time is over mon amour, shall we meet at the same time tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure, can do."

"Remember your promise 'Arry."

He seemed confused for a second before remembering his vow to not masturbate. He blushed but nodded, making her grin as she opened to door for him.  
"See you tomorrow." She said, smirking as she watched him leave on shaky legs.  
__________

 

 

Fleur was highly amused the next morning as she studied her new boy toy at breakfast. Harry was so distracted by what they had done and his urge to steal glances of her that he barely paid attention to the other students. This seemed to make the other Gryffindors quite miffed as their attempts to shun him appeared to have absolutely no effect. Even more amusing was when that blond boy from Slytherin, Malfoy she thought his name was, tried to taunt him with some sort of badges he had made. Harry had briefly turned to him and said "that's nice", before sinking back into his thoughts.

She knew the type and being ignored was possibly the worst thing you could do to him, so he naturally proceeded to increase his taunting to catch his attention, yet Harry was too busy sneaking looks at her to even notice. Fleur had actually been forced to swallow a giggle when the Slytherin had finally given up, marching back to his table amid quiet snickers. Her plan wasn't really to help him with the isolation and bullying he was suffering through, but she did like it when he came out on top, as a happy Harry meant a happy toy later in the evening.

She was proven correct later that evening when Harry showed up, eager to learn and obviously hoping for something else as well. She kept stringing him along, flirting with him and rubbing against him at odd times, knowing he had been hard as steel for hours. This time there was no protesting this time when her slick fingers slipped down his pants, teasing that little bundle of nerves her little toy was learning to love. She didn't even allow him to touch his cock, making him come in his boxers through anal stimulation alone. Fleur had to bite her lip as she felt him clench around her fingers, that delicious little hole was practically begging for her.  
She made sure to call him a good boy again, something he was obviously enjoying.

"Remember your promise." She reminded him as she sent him back.  
________

 

 

The third evening she changed things up a bit. Fleur made sure to flirt as usual, making him painfully hard. Her hands would give him a teasing squeeze at times and she made sure to lean over to give him great views of her cleavage and perfect butt. She even had her Veela charm active for once, knowing that while he could resist the magic the pheromones would be making him horny beyond belief.

When it came to the time when she would usually help him relieve all the pressure she had built up, she instead continued with their training. Harry was obviously confused and incredibly randy, yet he had no idea what to do. He wanted to ask her but was too shy to say it out loud, he really didn't even know what to say in the first place. Was it even okay to just bluntly ask her for it? Was he supposed to flirt with her? He had absolutely no idea and was monumentally frustrated when she sent him back to the dorms with a stiff bulge in his pants.

He was tempted to take matters into his own hands in the shower but managed to refrain, he had promised and she would know if he broke that promise. Sleep was awkward that night, he didn't know how long he spent turning around in his bed thinking about Fleur's incredible hands and curves before he finally got a few pitiful hours of shut-eye.  
_________

 

 

The fourth evening was following the same pattern and Harry felt like he was going to explode any minute. Fleur just kept grinning at him mischievously, obviously knowing exactly what she was doing to him. When she leaned over to supposedly show him a section from a spellbook and managed to rub her fantastic bum all over his bulge his desperation finally overcame his shyness.

"Umm, Ms Delacour?"

"Yes 'Arry?"

"Could we uh, do, you know, what we did the first evenings?" He blushed as he tried to awkwardly gesture with his hands what he meant.

"'Arry, what is it you're trying to say?" She closed the distance between them, looking down into his green eyes. "You have to be specific."

He avoided her gaze, feeling very embarrassed.  
"Umm, you know, the stuff you did to my.. uh.. butt."

He saw her grin widely from the corner of his eye as she leaned down and hugged him close.  
"Are you asking me to play with your little ass 'Arry?" She murmured into his ear, one of her hands squeezing his butt.

He gasped softly and felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.  
"Y-yeah." He admitted.

He relaxed in relief when her fingers once more probed his lips, happily sucking them down and making sure to make them wet and slick.

Fleur grinned as she watched her toy suck on her fingers like they were Merlin's gift to humanity. She saw his expectant look as she pulled out of his mouth with a little pop and snaked her hand down the back of his robes. He was looking forward to having his ass played with. Wanting it. Craving it. Perfect. She smiled at him as her slick fingers started working on his rosebud, getting a bashful smile in return. Merlin he was so cute. Much shorter than she was and quite skinny, almost petite, but he was exactly what she was looking for. Another soft moan slipped out of his throat as her fingers found his tight heat, slowly stretching and teasing the hole that had quickly learned to love her hand.

She quickly settled into a rhythm, making him pant as he held her around the waist, his knees buckling beneath him as the pleasure steadily built. Merlin but she was so good at this, he had never imagined anything related to his butt could feel this good, but she was making him see stars every time. He was so close, any second now and he would-

Fleur withdrew her fingers, hiding a smirk as she saw his eyes open in disbelief as his approaching orgasm had been so rudely denied. She released him from the hug, making him stumble as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Uh, what's going on Ms Delacour? Why did you stop?"

"Well.." She started, playing around with her top. "I feel it's a bit unfair that you always get all the pleasure but I'm left completely out."

Harry's eyes widened, never even having thought about that. Hell he never even knew she even wanted that from him. He felt incredibly selfish and determined to make it up to her.  
"Uh, wow, sorry, I didn't even think about it." He admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Would you maybe like to make it up to me like a good boy?" She asked, nibbling one of her full red lips.

"Sure!" He agreed, not having to think about it twice.

She smiled happily, reaching for her tank top and ever so slowly starting to pull it up.  
"I'm not like all other Veela you know, I'm rather unique."

Harry just nodded, his eyes glued to the skin she was slowly showing, admiring the hint of abs that showed on her perfectly flat stomach. She top was slowly reaching up to her full breasts, a sliver of pale perky underboob being revealed before his spellbound eyes.

"In fact I'm rather blessed as I'm uniquely capable of bringing boys like you incredible pleasure."

Harry swallowed, not doubting her words for a second as she slipped the top off, revealing large soft breasts with pretty small pink nipples. He was fairly certain he had never wanted to touch anything as much as he wanted to touch those perky perfect orbs in front of him.

"Are you still willing to pleasure me 'Arry?" She asked, swinging her hips as she closed the distance between them once again.

He was drunk on her presence and his horniness, just nodding dumbly as he stared at her tits.

"Good, then look 'ere my pretty little boy."

She grabbed her tight shorts and pulled them down, bringing the panties she had on underneath with them. Harry wasn't sure what he had expected, but a long thick cock that had been nestled between her legs to spring out was not one of them. He watched as it slowly straightened before starting to fill out, growing ever larger under his eyes. It was strangely beautiful, as hairless as the rest of her body, not a hint of a hair anywhere, yet as pale as the rest of her skin, almost making it glow. While it was huge, easily over twelve inches and growing, it was also perfectly smooth like the rest of her, without a single blemish visible anywhere. A pair of massive balls made a weak attempt of hiding behind the shaft, but being the size apples there was no chance of missing them. The mushroom head was not the thickest part of her cock however, the shaft was a bulging shape with the thickest point being the middle.

"'Arry." Her voice brought him out of his trance and he looked up in surprise. "It is beautiful, yes?"

He took another look at it and had to admit it was very pretty, nodding again.

"So will you be a good boy and give it a kiss in thanks for all the pleasure I have given you?"

Harry took one more look at her, his eyes briefly stopping to take in her fantastic breasts, before shakily nodding once more.  
"Okay."

Fleur smiled and slipped her fingers into his hair, rubbing his head and slowly pushing him down. He realized what she wanted and kneeled, bringing him face level with the huge cock that seemed to have come to a rest at a staggering one and a half feet in length. She brought his face to the tip, already glistening with her leaking precum. Harry hesitantly parted his lips and gave her a lick, mentally ready to cringe at the taste. To his surprise she was sweet, incredibly so, almost like diluted honey.

"Did you expect a Veela to taste anything but fantastic mon amour?" She asked, a wry grin on her face as she pushed the tip against his lips, smearing them with her precum.

Encouraged he started licking her more, feeling her push against his lips even more forcefully. Understanding what she wanted he parted his teeth, letting the thick meat slip over his tongue and deep into his mouth.

"Mmmm, what a good boy." She murmured, pumping her hips slowly and enjoying the feel of his mouth being stretched to the limit by her fat cock.

Harry was doing his best to lick what he could reach, but found the sheer size of the cock was making in incredibly difficult for him as it completely filled his mouth. She was leaking copious amounts of precum thanks to the stimulation, the sweet musky taste flooding his taste buds and forcing him to swallow regularly to keep from choking. The pulsing fat tip kept pressing against his throat insistently, making his gag reflex kick in every time, yet he barely had time to cough before it was back again, stretching him a bit more every time. His green watering eyes sent her a pleading look but she just cooed in return, rubbing his bulging cheeks with her thumbs.

"Come on 'Arry, you can take it all, be a good boy and swallow for me."

He gave her a disbelieving look but she just grinned, pumping her hips against his face.

"Trust me my little dove, the next time I push just swallow deeply."

Feeling nervous he still decided to give it a shot, waiting until she pushed against his throat before swallowing deeply. Fleur noticed the contractions and kept pushing, his slick throat yielding quickly under the invading meatstick, letting the mushroom head slip into his previously untouched throat. His eyes bulged as he felt his throat stretch obscenely, his wide eyes begging her to stop. Instead she kept pushing, her slick precum helping her push her widening shaft down his gullet. His throat had no chance of resisting, bulging around the shaft as her thick babymaker made every effort to reach his stomach. His gag reflex twitched wildly and he felt his throat contracting around her as he tried to push away, but she was far stronger than he was, barely even noticing his struggling.

"Ohhhhhhh, mon chéri, you feel simply divine." Fleur moaned as she pushed his nose all the way to her crotch, his chin resting against her churning balls.

She slowly pulled back, letting Harry feel the thickest part of her shaft scrape against his throat all the way up, leaving only the tip in his abused throat before pushing back in just slowly. Fleur groaned in ecstasy, having wanted to do this for so long, enjoying his contracting throat working her cock, his swallowing and gagging reflex giving the sort of cock massage few could ever hope to receive.

Harry had drool and precum leaking down his chin, spluttering as he tried to breathe around the huge slick spermcannon that kept leaking precum as it steadily violated his mouth and throat, giving him absolutely no chance to protest. The obscene slurping and sucking sounds only made it more embarrassing, not to mention that his erection had shown no signs of slacking even with all the pain and choking. Even worse was that he felt himself twitch every time Fleur affectionately called him a good boy as she hilted herself in gaping sloppy mouth. He hadn't even noticed when his hands had stopped fighting her, instead gripping her smooth sexy thighs for support.

"I'm so proud of you my little dove," Fleur said while caressing his face, "you are simply marvelous at sucking dick."

Not the type of compliment he ever expected to receive, yet somehow it made him feel proud.

"I'm, ugh, about to, nghhh, give you a nice, ahh, thick prize for your efforts!"

Her hips sped up, the huge smooth apple-sized balls slapping against his chin every time she bottomed out. He could only imagine how much girlcum she was storing in there, almost feeling them churn and pulse as she worked her way towards an orgasm. There was no option to protest or even fight it, all he could do sloppily suck on her shaft as he felt her heartbeat speed up and her panting get louder. He was getting lightheaded from the furious fucking, sucking in a breath whenever he could and furiously licking her in the hopes of finally making her come. His efforts were rewarded when she finally let out an explosive sigh and hilted herself one final time, keeping his face buried in her crotch with her hands and hips shaking.

Harry barely heard her loud groan as he felt a bulge travel down her fat cock before exploding into his stomach, load after load of thick syrupy cum flooding him. It felt like he was being force-fed a massive meal of hot yoghurt, his belly swelling and gurgling as jet after jet of sweet Veela semen pushed its way in. There seemed to be no end to her orgasm, the fat cock depositing one load of babybatter after another and Harry was already moaning in discomfort as he felt his abdomen stretch around her hot creamy gift. He was certain he was close to passing out when she finally pulled her long pale snake out of his throat, depositing the last few squirts of cum in his mouth to let him have a good taste of her sweet chunky cream.

He swallowed what was left in his mouth and panted loudly, staring down at his stomach in amazement.

"Oh, you look simply adorable like that mon amour, it's like I've blessed you with a child." Fleur giggled, quickly transfiguring one of the desks into a couch and sitting down to catch her breath.

"Come, sit with me." She encouraged, taking his hand and dragging him to the couch with her.

Harry gratefully sank into the soft seat, his stomach still bubbling around her surprise gift. Fleur's hand found his cock, which to his shame was still just as hard as when he first came in. She gave him an affectionate squeeze, smiling happily as she leaned in to give him a deep kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, because now it's time for your reward." She stated, a quick twirl of her wand removing all his clothes.

The promise of a reward seemed to dispel his temporary daze and he perked right up, his eyes meeting hers expectantly.

Fleur licked her lips before nodding her head towards her massive smooth cock, not having deflated in the slightest since depositing her first load of the day down his throat. Her slender hand was pumping her shaft slowly, spreading around a combination of saliva, precum and cum, making sure it was slick and ready.

"Why don't you come sit in my lap my little dove?" She asked, grinning down at him.

He inhaled sharply as he understood what she meant, staring in disbelief at the huge stick of meat that proudly stood up from her lap like a fat wet flagpole.

"I-it will never fit." He mumbled, not even registering that his first reaction wasn't denial.

"Oh, but it will, I promise. Trust me 'Arry, you will feel pleasure greater than anything you 'ave ever felt before, my fingers are but a cheap imitation of what my 'little brother' can give."

She chuckled slightly at the affectionate name she had given the monster, extending her hand to help Harry climb on to her lap. He swallowed but nodded, his own cock twitching at the mere thought.

He straddled her lap, hesitantly grabbing her shoulders. Fleur smiled encouragingly at him, placing the slick warm tip against his hungry rosebud.  
"Go on 'Arry, sit down and enjoy."

His legs shook as he slowly sat down, feeling the fat mushroom head push against his tight anus. He gasped as he felt it start stretching his ring, moaning quietly as all her cum helped lubricate the entry. Harry wanted a break but Fleur's hands on his hips kept pressing him down, making them both breathe in heavily when the tip finally made its way past his only defense, plunging deep into his poor butt in one go.

"Merlin!" He groaned, but was given no respite as Fleur insistently pushed him down, forcing his ass to stretch around the bulging shaft. He was certain that his body was far too small for her massive meatstick, but the Veela seemed willing to re-arrange his insides to make it all fit. With a final groan he felt her thighs under his butt, realizing that his ass was grazing against her round hairless balls. A small spurt of cum shot into his colon, the sheer tightness so incredibly stimulating that Fleur could only moan happily.

"Oh 'Arry, you are so perfect." She purred, hugging him to her soft breasts and kissing him happily.  Harry's eyes darted down to her breasts as the kiss ended, spellbound by their perfection.

"You can touch them if you like my dove, you can touch anything you like."

Hesitantly he reached up and cupped her full pale breasts, squeezing and kneading the perky flesh. His small cock was continuously leaking precum between them, her fat shaft practically crushing his prostate as it made room in his body.

Fleur slowly started lifting him up, her thick cock scraping his insides and making his anus grip around her flesh wildly, making it feel like he was trying to suck her dry. She bit her lip in pleasure before pushing him down again, her massive babymaker squishing his prostate again, making him let out a girly whimper that turned her on like nothing else. She picked up the pace, her thrusts making him almost delirious as she hilted herself into his small butt over and over again. He had no idea where to place his groping hands, settling for hanging on to her for dear life as she fucked him wildly, his hips bouncing in her lap with a wet slap, slap, slap, that echoed in the empty room.

Harry suddenly shook and twitched, shooting his load all over her toned stomach and perky tits, whimpering as his sphincter clenched around her cock, trying his best to milk her dry. Fleur gave him no mercy though, not even taking a break in her pace, lifting him up and down like a ragdoll in her lap, his cock sputtering out cum as she practically forced it out of him.

"Ms D-delacour.. p-please.." He moaned.

She hugged him close again, plundering his mouth in a deep kiss as she kept fucking him, her fat cock molding his ass to her shape.  
"Please what mon amour? You are my little buttslut now, my Hogwarts cumdump. Don't even pretend like you aren't loving it."

He tried to formulate an answer but her pumping forced another orgasm out of him, robbing him of his breath as he once more twitched all over her belly, a string of drool leaking past his lips as he panted heavily. The sight was so sexy that it pushed her over the edge, her second load of the day exploding into his abused butt, the hot thick cream making him moan as he felt it spread all over his guts. Her cock served as the perfect plug, keeping him watertight as she pumped her considerable batch of babybatter into his colon, the chunky seed forcing its way ever deeper while he could do nothing but whimper and moan. His already bulging stomach swelled even more as he got to enjoy another load of Fleur's special crème fraîche.

Harry was completely out of it, the pleasure he was feeling was drowning out the discomfort and he could only focus on the amazing cock that kept bringing him over the edge over and over again. He felt like a bitch being bred, Fleur using his ass like a cocksleeve, fucking him completely delirious. He focused his eyes as he felt the Veela lift him up, still completely buried in his battered ass.

"Uhm what?" He groaned.

Fleur just grinned at him before flipping them over, placing him on his back on the couch while she put his ankles on her shoulders, leaving him completely vulnerable under her. The new angle allowed her to bury her cock even deeper, something that made her moan happily as she made sure he felt every single inch of her gigantic meat log.

"Ah perfect 'Arry, I knew you would be the perfect buttslut for me." She bent down to kiss him, bending him in two.  
"I'm going to fuck you all night 'Arry, I'm going to plunder this delicious twitching 'ole until neither of us has an ounce of seed left in our testicles." She murmured, nipping at his lip.

Fleur turned her words into action by starting to pump her hips again, her previous creamy load working as added lubrication. His previously virginal rosebud made a wet sloppy slurping sound as her fat cock plunged in and out, rivulets of cum leaking out of him from the sheer pressure alone. All he could do was gasp and moan, barely audible over the wet slapping sounds that echoed in the room. Fleur didn't even slow down when his next orgasm hit, his weak spurts hitting his own face and chest because of the bent over position of his body. She just laughed in delight, a tinkling laughter that seemed completely out of place with the monster invading his colon.

Her third load of the night flooded his butt with a slimy wave that seemed to rumble through his stomach as the syrupy cream pushed and stretched its way anywhere it could, further stretching his helpless body. If he thought the night would end there he was sorely mistaken, Veela were known as sexual creatures for a good reason, their passion knew no end.

By the time Fleur decided she was done Harry was already unconscious from the sheer pleasure. His tight anus was a big gaping red hole that kept leaking cum all over the transfigured couch and his entire face and chest was covered in his own seed. The couch itself was a mess, wet and sticky from all the cum that had been forced out of him. She grinned as she fondly rubbed his belly, absently noting that he wouldn't look much different from a woman in her third trimester.

As she started cleaning him up her mind wandered to the future. She looked at his cute face and slim body, wondering what her little sister would think about her new toy. Gabrielle was after all a Veela hitting puberty now, her urges would be monumental and Harry was exactly the type she liked. She wondered how her toy would react to a little girl reaming his butt several times a day. She was grinning at the thought but had to dispel it for now, it was still several months until her family visited, months during which she could train her new toy to perfection.

Ah, maybe some time in the future.

 

 

 _A/N: And we're done. Feel free to rate the story if you enjoyed it or leave a review of your choice, always encouraging for a writer to know that his work is appreciated._ _And don't forget to vote for the next girl._


	6. Lovegood living up to her name

_A/N: Time for another chapter. The girl of the chapter is none other than the quirky Luna Lovegood, receiving no less than 28 votes to her name! Interestingly a lot of people wanted a dominant Luna, which turned out to be quite a challenge. I mean really, trying to write the flightly Luna as a dom was no easy task, but it was an amusing challenge, even if I'm not completely satisfied with the chapter._   
  
  


  
Harry sighed softly as he waited outside the Ravenclaw dorms, brushing an imaginary speck of dust from his robes. He really wished he could just lounge in his dorm instead of having to attend Slughorn's pointless party, but the way the cunning old man had set it up it made impossible for him to refuse without seeming impolite. Harry actually had to give him some credit, checking through Hermione when he was free and then inviting him left him no excuses. Ah well, at least the night should be amusing once his date for the evening arrived, Luna Lovegood was excellent at distracting him. A few good laughs with a friend while avoiding Slughorn and his bootlickers didn't sound too bad.  
  
The door creaked open and Harry could already feel a smile forming, Luna's silvery dress was as expected a strange creation that seemed to flow down her lithe body in waves, filled with glitter. Actually looking at the way it hugged her body he had to admit it seemed to make the pale blonde girl shine. He shrugged off the stray thought, she was a friend.  
  
"Hello Harry." She greeted with her usual cloudy voice. "You are looking very handsome."  
  
"Thank you Luna, you look captivating as well." He grinned, offering her his arm.  
  
A smile grew on her cheeks as she took the offered arm, making Harry feel quite good about himself. He promptly ignored all the sneering looks sent his way by girls who felt slighted because he chose Luna over them, instead pulling the girl closer to his side. She had stood by his side against Death Eaters, that was a hell of a lot more than any of those sniveling girls could ever claim, they had no right feeling insulted.  
  
"Lovegood, really?"  He heard someone mutter.  
  
"Ignore them," he murmured to Luna, "they aren't even half the woman you are."  
This time he saw her cloudy look clear for a moment as her smile became almost radiant, making him grin at her in return. She smiled back and allowed herself to be lead to where the supposed party room was.  
  
Harry groaned softly when he saw how packed the party was, there would be no chance of simply avoiding people all night long. Exhaling he put his game face on and led Luna in, being instantly spotted by Professor Slughorn who quickly waddled over to him. Harry could see the red on his cheeks and nose, knowing the man had already been sipping quite a bit of wine.  
  
"Harry! I'm so glad you could make it!" He boomed, shaking his hand enthusiastically.  
  
"And who's this?" He questioned, smiling at Luna.  
  
"Luna Lovegood, my date for the evening." Harry offered.  
  
"Charmed to meet you." Luna replied.  
  
"Lovegood? As in the paper?" Harry could see Horace instantly lose interest, barely offering a mumbled "likewise" to Luna before turning back to him and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Come now Harry, I have plenty of people that are simply dying to meet you!"  
  
Annoyed with the way the man seemed to simply ignore Luna he stood his ground and calmly offered her his arm before following after him.  
  
"I'm glad the Blackjocks seemed to have left you Harry Potter." She said as they trailed behind the excited man.  
  
"Blackjocks?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Pesky little creatures that blind people from seeing what's right in front of them."  
  
He gave her a questioning look but she didn't elaborate, simply smiling at him and nodding towards the various people Slughorn kept introducing to him. Harry was glad he had decided to bring her though, she kept making comments about strange creatures whenever one of Slughorn's friends tried to get something from him. The awkward silences that followed were actually quite funny and allowed Harry to excuse himself as he tried to keep from grinning. He had lost count of how many of the old man's associates he had left behind when a familiar voice caught his attention.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He turned around in surprise only to see Hermione half running towards him.  
"Hey Hermione, what's up?"  
  
"I'll be leaving this party now, thank you very much, McLaggen seems to think standing under a mistletoe gives him the right to do whatever he wishes."  
  
Seeing the furious look on her face he decided to not ask, just nodding.  
"Okay, talk to you tomorrow then."  
"  
Yeah." She muttered, marching out of the party.  
  
"Was that Hermione?" Luna wondered, having left the latest pair of Slughorn's friends befuddled.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, "she decided she had had enough of the party and McLaggen."  
  
"Speak of the boggart.." Luna murmured, gesturing towards the tall boy that was making his way through the crowd towards them.  
Harry grinned at her comment but quickly hid his smile as McLaggen spotted him.  
  
"Potter! Have you seen Granger?"  
"Nope. Have you tried the Quidditch pitch, she likes to go there and think sometimes." He lied smoothly, hoping to watch him freeze his bollocks off.  
  
"In December? Is she barmy?" He asked in disbelief. His eyes homed in on Luna standing next to him in her silvery dress, an oily grin spreading on his lips as he took her in.  
"What about you love? Maybe we could keep each other company instead?"  
  
Something hot and furious boiled over inside Harry and he grabbed Luna around the waist, pulling her close to his side.  
"How about you piss off instead McLaggen? We're busy here."  
  
He snorted loudly and was about to say something when Luna's wand was suddenly pointed at his crotch.  
"I wonder if fire charms are effective against Wrackspurts?" Her cloudy voice asked in wonder. McLaggen's eyes bulged as he quickly leapt away and slipped back into the crowd, he had no idea what a Wrackspurt was but he had no plans to find out either.  
  
Harry chuckled softly as Luna put her wand back behind her ear, silently quite impressed with her draw speed that had increased greatly during her time in the DA.  
  
"This is nice." She hummed.  
Harry realized she was still glued to his side, his arm around her waist while hers was around his back. His first reaction was to pull back, but he managed to quench it. She was right, it was quite nice. She was warm and soft under his hand and the blonde petite witch somehow felt right leaning against his side.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, "it does feel nice."  
  
Her silvery grey eyes sparkled for a moment as she smiled up at him again.  
"Definitively no more Blackjocks." She murmured.  
  
Harry snorted, remembering what she had told him about the animals. The rest of the party passed in a blur, Harry far more interested in his date than the various people Slughorn kept introducing him to. When the party finally ended it actually caught him by surprise, talking with Luna had somehow been so simple and easy that he had spent the whole evening doing it. In fact he realized he hadn't even thought about Cho or Ginny once all night.  
  
"Let me walk you back to your dorm." He offered.  
  
"Sure." She agreed, seeming just as reluctant as he was to break their contact.  
  
As they walked down the quiet hallway he felt like they needed to clarify some things, not really certain what to make of their new connection.  
"So, uh, Luna, what exactly are we now?"  
  
The girl stopped and looked at him, her silvery grey eyes wide open and as lucid as he had ever seen as she took him in. He found himself captivated by her gaze, staring at the shorter girl. Suddenly she pushed him against the broom closet door behind him and pressed her lips against his. Caught by surprise he had no idea what to do, but the idea of kissing her sounded very good to his ears. He responded slowly, only now realizing that Luna had been incredibly tense as she kissed him, feeling her relax as he kissed her back. Emboldened by the response his arms went around her as they deepened the kiss, snogging quietly in the middle of the hallway. It was clear Luna was just as inexperienced as he was, but they were both learning as they went, enjoying the feel and taste of each other. Luna slowly pulled back, licking her lips in a way that sent a jolt through his body.  
  
"Wow." He murmured.  
  
She smiled happily before her eyes shifted down to his crotch, making him realize that little Harry had gotten just as excited as he did. He blushed bright red and tried to shift away from her, only managing to make his raging hard-on even more obvious as it pushed against her hip.  
  
"Harry you should have told me you were suffering from Nervyterps!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Nervy-what?" He wondered.  
  
She gave him a look like he was an idiot before opening the broom closet behind him and pushing them both into the small space. She quickly twirled her wand around at the door and Harry could recognize at least half of the privacy charms she threw at it. She followed it up by conjuring a small light in corner of the room, illuminating the little closet. Harry swallowed softly, his brain comprehending the situation. The idea of being in a tight little closet with a tight little witch was something little Harry at least seemed to get very excited about.  
  
"I have them too sometimes, especially when I think about you." She admitted, before placing his hand on her crotch. Harry hesitantly groped around before realizing he was touching a hot hardening thick shaft, making him pull back his hand in shock.  
  
"W-w-what is that!?" He stuttered.  
  
She gave him that same look again, as if he was the biggest idiot she had ever spoken to but she still found him adorable.  
  
"It's a penis Harry. I did not realize your education was so lacking."  
  
"I knew that!" He exclaimed.  
  
"... then why did you ask?"  
  
Harry gaped, trying to understand how she could be so calm.  
  
"I mean, why do you have one??"  
  
".. because I was born with one?" She was giving him that look again, smiling softly but Harry still got the impression she didn't think he was very bright. Seeing that he wasn't asking any more questions she slowly placed her hand on his crotch, her small groping hand sending a spark of pleasure through his spine.  
  
"No! Wait, we can't do that!" He protested, although he wasn't really making any effort to remove her exploring hand.  
  
"Are you saving yourself for marriage?" Luna asked, her silvery grey eyes going wide.  
  
"What!? No, I mean, it's just gay you know?"  
  
"You think I'm a man?" Luna asked, looking outraged.  
  
"What? No!?"  
  
"But you just said it was gay. How can it be gay unless you think I'm a man?"  
  
Harry found himself speechless again, mentally trying to argue with her unique brand of logic.  
  
"Uh, umm, err.." He came up empty, his mind grasping for some sort of valid excuse while his body was happily surrendering to her stroking hand that had now located his cock through his robes.  
  
"Honestly Harry, I think the stress is getting to you. An overabundance of Nervyterps is known to cause such issues, especially if they aren't evacuated regularly."  
  
"Evacuated?" He wondered, before swallowing loudly when blonde witch sank to her knees in front of him. His mind was racing as she quickly parted his robes and pulled down both his pants and his boxers, letting his cock spring into the air. Her soft small hand circled his shaft, pumping it slowly as she examined it with a smile.  
"Aww it's so cute, mine is a lot bigger though." She cooed, making him flush in embarrassment. He wanted to defend his masculinity but the promise of a blowjob made him bite his lip, he wasn't going to mess this up.  
  
"Turn around." She murmured, grabbing his hips and helping him face the wall.  
  
"Wha-?" His question was cut off when he felt a spell hit his butt, making a strange cleansing sensation spread through his bowels.  
He turned his head, about to ask the blonde what on earth she was doing when he saw her lean her face into his butt.  
  
"Whoa!" He jumped, feeling a wet tongue slowly trace along the edge of his rosebud. She had both hands on his butt cheeks, keeping him spread wide as the probing tongue gently teased nerve endings he didn't even know existed. He kept jerking his hips back and forth as the wet appendage sent pleasurable sensations through his body, making his cock weep precum. Luna slowly increased the pressure, her wet tongue easily spearing past his tight anus and licking the ring from the inside, making him gasp as he shivered in pleasure. Harry was leaning against the wall now, his face, chest and arms pressed tight against it as he greedily pushed his hips back against the incredible blonde girl and her wet hot mouth.  
  
Her mouth pulled back, forcing a small disappointed sigh from him, before he gasped once more as he felt two of her fingers push into the slick hole. Luna was slowly pumping her fingers in, making a come hither motion that scraped all over his prostate. Harry groaned as he felt more precum leak from his cock, his sphincter clenching around the invading digits.  
"I can see this method of evacuating Nervyterps is working pretty well on you Harry, it's still not optimal though." Luna said, her eyes completely lucid now as she stared at his flushed face.  
  
"What's, ugh, the best, ah, way?" Harry asked, panting through the stimulation her fingers were causing.  
  
Luna stood up and grabbed the hem of her silvery robes, pulling them up from mid-thigh all the way up to her waist. Harry's eyes widened as he saw a thick long cock spring out from under her skirt, a light fuzz of blonde hair sitting above it like a Christmas decoration. It was one thing to feel it, but another to see it in its entirety. She wasn't kidding when she said she was bigger, it had to be around nine or ten inches long and as thick as his wrist. Luna bit her lip as she grabbed the tip of her fat cock, smearing the fat dollop of precum that had been resting there all over the head. Lifting it up also revealed the tennis ball sized balls resting underneath, making him feel even more emasculated. His moment of staring cost him as Luna was already pressing the tip against slick anus, making him jerk his hips back in shock.  
  
"W-w-wait!" He stuttered, scared of the huge cock.  
  
"Shush now Harry, the Nervyterps have to come out for you to start acting rationally again, keeping them in for so long will only lead to problems." Luna stated, her hand slipping under him and grabbing his steel hard erection as if to make a point. She pulled him back to her by his shaft, stopping his struggling.  
"Just relax for me Harry." She murmured, shifting her grip to his hips as her eyes focused completely on his little rosebud.  
  
Not knowing what else to do Harry tried to obey her, feeling himself stretch around the huge slick invader. He was panting heavily as he stretched ever more, afraid for a second that his butt would tear by the fat meat pushing its way in. Yet her natural lubrication did its job, and with a wet pop the fat head slipped inside, taking a few of her inches with it. The sudden feeling of her entering him and pushing right into his prostate was all the stimulation Harry needed, clenching around her tightly as he exploded against the wall, spurt after spurt of cum running down the old wood.  
  
"Ahhhh." He moaned, his hips jerking around while he spasmed around her cock as his orgasm slowly died down.  
  
"Wow, did you already ejaculate Harry?" Luna asked in wonder.  
Harry flushed a bright red at her comment.  
  
"I wasn't even touching your penis anymore, it was just from anal stimulation alone!"  
Her continued amazement was just making his embarrassment worse and he tried to avoid her incredulous gaze.  
  
"I've read about this, you must be one of those buttsluts!" She exclaimed, slapping his ass hard as she fed him more of her cock.  
  
The sudden pain made him clench around her even tighter, which made the feeling of her pushing deeper all the more intense. He moaned half in pain and half in pleasure as his ass slowly stretched around the fleshy intruder.  
"Wow! That felt really good!"  
  
"Luna!" He gasped, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Being the man in the bedroom!" She stated, finally forcing her way in all the way to the hilt, her big bloated balls slapping against his buttocks.  
She spanked his butt again, making him clench tightly around her fat log, making them both moan. Luna slowly pulled out before ramming her fat cock right back, making an audible smack as she collided with his butt. She started spanking him again, making his hips squirm as she practically railed his ass. Harry didn't understand what was happening, the strange combination of pain and pleasure shouldn't be turning him on, but the petite blonde fucking him was making him moan like a wanton whore. He didn't need to look down to know his cock was continuously leaking precum now.  
  
"Why, ah, are, uhh, you spanking me!?" He groaned.  
  
"Because I'm being the man in the bedroom of course. One of the seventh years showed me a magazine where all the men acted like this when they were having sex with buttsluts!"  
  
It dawned on Harry just where she was getting her cues from.  
"Luna! That was a porn maga-"  
  
 _SLAP!_  
  
"Quiet bitch!" She grinned, her latest slap leaving a bright red mark on his bum as he clenched around her wildly, making her moan softly at the reaction.  
The constant pummeling of his prostate was too much for Harry, making him groan again as another load was forced out of him. The standing position they were in allowed the shorter girl to ram straight into his prostate with every thrust, something she seemed to be making the most out of as she slapped her hips into him ever faster. His loud moaning made Luna grab his cock, feeling his spurting orgasm explode against her fingers.  
  
"What a slut." She murmured, spanking him again and again as she hammered her cock into his previously tight little passage.  
  
Harry was ashamed to realize he was enjoying this far more than he should. His buttocks and anus felt like they were on fire, yet the constant burning glow of pleasure that was spreading through his body was too strong to deny. Luna's degrading words were such a contrast to how people usually worshipped him, and for some reason turned him on even further.  
  
"My greedy cocksleeve, you love my cock don't you?" Luna asked, sounding as if she was quoting the porn mag she read.  
When he didn't answer she spanked him again hard,  
"Answer me slut!"  
  
"I love it!" He admitted, feeling some part of him surrender when the words slipped past his lips. He couldn't deny it, the hot slick cock plundering his anus felt absolutely divine, he had never had a wank that even came close to sheer intensity of the orgasms he was experiencing in this dingy little closet. The quirky small girl thrusting into him somehow made the experience all the greater, the supposed hero of the wizarding world being fucked in the ass by a petite little blonde. The thought made him groan in pleasure, his anus rhythmically clenching around a part of her that definitively wasn't small or petite.  
  
"Oh I can feel that." Luna groaned, slapping his ass every time she hilted herself in his tight sheathe, making him spasm around her fat shaft as she pulled out.  
"Merlin, reading about it is one thing, but actually experiencing it is amazing, I wonder if I'm being attacked by Wrackspurts!"  
  
She leaned forward, never stopping her insistent fucking and took a look at Harry's glazed face, watching the way his tongue was lolling in his mouth as he moaned softly in time with her fat cock spearing him.  
"Or maybe you are." She murmured, referring to the invisible creatures that made one's brain go fuzzy.  
  
Harry was too out of it to answer, his entire universe centered around that fat thick log of meat that seemed insistent on rearranging his insides. He thought he would have grown accustomed to it by now, but the sheer girth made it impossible, making him feel the same incredible stretching every time the hot pulsing shaft plundered his defenseless colon. The closet felt burning hot to him, the tight space almost amplifying the incredibly dirty sound of her pale cock ramming into his little butt over and over again.  
  
"Ohh!" Luna moaned, her pace speeding up.  
"Looks like my Nervyterps are about to be evacuated slut!" She gasped, making his ass glow red with her repeated slaps.  
  
Harry understood what she was implying but could do nothing to argue, in fact a part of him was getting excited by the thought of her blowing her load inside him, like she was marking him as hers. He heard her let out a drawn out breathy moan, the feminine voice sounding incredibly sexy to his ears, as a sudden hot liquid exploded into his guts. The hot spurt of cum practically slammed into the side of his colon, quickly flowing deeper into him as another one followed. It felt heavy and thick, like Greek yoghurt, yet the heat made it almost burn as it flooded him. Luna had crammed her fat cock all the way to the hilt, spanking him wildly as she deposited what felt like months of saved up girlcum in his bowels. His poor anus clenched and squeezed around her, almost willingly milking her for every last drop. Harry could almost imagine those round heavy balls churning as pumped their fat cream into him.  
  
He gasped as he looked down, seeing his stomach visibly swell to make room for all the hot cum. The image in combination with the stimulation was enough to squeeze another load out of him, Luna moaning in pleasure as he unintentionally massaged her spurting cock. Their orgasms finally died down, leaving them both panting in the tight closet, having to brace themselves against the walls to remain standing. Luna's cock was showing no signs of deflating, still just as hard as it remained buried in his battered anus. The girl in question leaned forward, hugging him around his swollen waist, making him groan softly as he felt his stomach rumble in protest as it tried to deal with the sudden injection of cream it had received.  
  
"This was also really nice." She murmured.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, embarrassed but too exhausted to really care, he had lost count of many orgasms he had experienced.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?" He wondered, his interested piqued by her sudden change of tone.  
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She asked, sounding entirely serious.  
  
He opened his mouth to argue about his designation, but Luna shifted her hips at that very moment, rudely reminding him of the massive organ calmly resting in his welcoming butt. He shut his mouth with a small click before slowly exhaling.  
  
"Sure Luna, I'd love to."  
  
Her answering smile was almost blinding.  
  


  
_A/N: And done, thanks for the reviews and all the thumbs up/kudos/5-stars you have given and don't forget to vote for the next girl._


	7. Breaking before Bellatrix

_A/N: people asking for more active / dominant harry, doubt that's going to happen, there's a million of stories with harry being godlike with harems, you can just sample one of them instead, I really don't feel like adding to that collection. As for someone asking if I was familiar with Bleach, yes I am, used to read the manga, so perhaps, maybe, might write a chapter or two in that universe sometime far in the future. Right now I'm focused on the HP universe however._  
_  
As for the girl of the chapter, it's none other than the feared Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black), gathering a total of 25 votes! **Might actually slip in a warning here, this chapter will feature heavy forced feminization and sissification,**_ _ **including body modification and mind break,** the lovely Mrs Lestrange isn't exactly the best of friends with Harry Potter. If that's not your cup of tea you'll be wanting to skip over this one.  
  
Also this chapter ended up absolutely massive. I was a bit annoyed with how the Luna chapter turned out so I went all out on this one, ending up at a staggering 12,5k words, easily the longest chapter yet! Well people who enjoy long chapters will hopefully like it._  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Harry Potter could ever so slowly feel himself waking up, trudging through what felt like molasses as his groggy mind cleared. The first thing that hit him was the blinding headache that made him squeeze his eyes shut and groan, feeling a strange burning in his throat. In fact his entire body felt like it was aching.  
  
"Come on my pretty, wakey wakey!" A voice cooed.  
  
It wasn't so much the words, but the familiar tone of baby-talk that snapped him wide awake. His green eyes widened as he took in someone who had haunted his dreams for the past few weeks. Tall and stately, with long shining black hair and seemed to waver in an unseen wind. Her brown eyes were hooded behind long dark eyelashes, shining with amusement and something he could only interpret as eagerness. Compared to the time he had last seen her she looked much better, no doubt the work of magic. In fact if it wasn't for his searing hatred of her he might even say she was highly attractive. Bellatrix Lestrange. A daughter of the family Black, she had inherited their noble good looks, yet even a simple smile from her seemed condescending. Now her red lips were quirked in a grin on her pale skin as she took in his reaction.  
  
He didn't disappoint, rage clouding his eyes as he lunged for her face. Well, tried to lunge, the tight bindings on his arms and legs prevented him from moving an inch, keeping him spread out on the wooden platform he was resting on. His eyes darted to his sides, a feeling of terror flooding his gut as he realized the situation he was in. The room was empty except for him and his keeper. He strained his arms, trying to break the bindings but it had no effect, the thick leather easily held him back.  
Harry froze for a second as he looked as his bound arm, his eyebrows scrunching up. Why did his arm look so small and slender. He had never had much muscle, but his time playing Quidditch had at least given him some definition. That definition was now entirely gone. His panicked eyes snapped to his other arm, only to see the same thing. Looking down he briefly noticed he was naked, but that wasn't what caught his attention. His breath froze in his throat as he looked down at his smooth hairless body. There were two small lumps on his chest, around the size of an A cup, yet they were unmistakably there. His narrow waist seemed to have become even slender with the loss of muscle, where as his hips had widened considerably, his dick looking almost small trapped between his smooth thighs. Was it in fact smaller? His terrified green eyes snapped to Bellatrix's grinning face.  
  
"W-w-wha? WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted, yet his voice was not the usual deep rumble, but instead came out like a light wisp. He sounded like a young girl.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Bellatrix asked, walking around the table and trailing a hand over his smooth skin. Her nails were painted black he noticed, trying his best to not shiver as her fingers ghosted over his hip. He gasped softly as her fingers ran over a nipple, feeling unusually sensitive to her touch. She smiled as her hand trailed up his neck, briefly stopping to admire the thick leather collar that was around it. Harry only now felt it, surprised with how comfortable it actually was.    
  
"Isn't it pleasing to not have to use those ugly glasses anymore darling?" She purred.  
  
Her strange tone sent another shiver down his spine, but her comment made him blink. He was seeing perfectly, yet the familiar weight of his frames wasn't resting on his nose. Amazing. He made sure to let nothing of amazement show, not wanting to give her the pleasure, yet her smirk made him suspect she knew.  
Bellatrix ran her fingers through his black locks, which somehow seemed even more voluminous now, easily reaching past his shoulders. Had she used a potion to make his hair grow? Was it natural growth? How long had he been here then? So many questions, yet he was damned if he'd ask the woman anything.  
Bellatrix just seemed amused, leaving Harry with the suspicion that she enjoyed watching his reaction. Deciding to bite the bullet he ground out his question, doing his best to make his light voice sound gravelly.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
He saw her smother a laugh, knowing that his voice had sounded more cute than anything. A blush blossomed on his cheeks as he tried to ignore the humiliation. Bellatrix moved to his right, taking a seat in a plush chair that hadn't been there a second ago. Conjuration no doubt. He noted the way her tight black robes clung to curvy form, emphasizing her full round breasts and womanly hips. She was wearing knee high boots with a high heel, the black leather shining in the faint candle light. Harry quickly shook his head, wondering where those thoughts had come from. She disgusted him, why was he suddenly paying attention to her body?  
  
"You have been in my tender care for about a month sweetie. I must say I'm quite pleased with the results, you have become a very fetching girl."  
  
Harry's face paled.  
"G-girl?"  
  
"Ah well, not entirely." She amended, gesturing towards his crotch.  
  
"Heritage potions are usually only given to pregnant women, not almost fully grown boys. You know how purebloods are about their offspring, got to have a male heir to inherit the title, bla bla bla." She made a yapping motion with her hand, signifying what she thought about that.  
"Of course, not all families want a boy, some are hoping for a daughter to marry to rich families and advance their own name and influence." Her face took a distinctive look of dislike at that.  
  
The pieces of the puzzle suddenly formed a daunting picture in Harry's mind.  
"You made me drink one?!" He screamed.  
  
Her answering grin already told him all he needed to know, but she decided to elaborate.  
"Yes sweetie, a modified one, although it wasn't quite as effective as having someone take it while the child is still in the womb, it still gave you some very striking features." She cooed, leaning over and brushing her hand over his smooth cheek.  
  
Harry felt nauseous, barely hearing her as she continued.  
  
"Of course with all the work the potion had to do it had to get energy from somewhere else in your body, changing a teenager is quite different to changing an unborn child. Your muscles and magic were a great source for that." She smiled, her hand running over his girly arms.  
  
"They will rescue me." He muttered, not certain if he even believed it himself.  
  
"Oh darling," she murmured, wiping away a stray tear from his cheek, "I have had you for weeks, they have no idea where you could be."  
  
Her eyes were gleaming with both insanity and tenderness, confusing him. He had seen her rage and madness, yet for some reason she was being so weirdly caring of him now. Harry hoped she would stay this way, not sure if he'd even survive is she got enraged.  
Her words however hammered home the truth. He was completely and utterly at her mercy. Which is why he was very surprised when she flicked her wand, removing the straps that held her down. Harry gave her an incredulous look but slowly moved his limbs, feeling pins and needles all over his body as he tried to adjust to moving again. He was certain he'd be riddled with bedsores if it wasn't for magic, now he instead had to deal with stiffness. It took him considerable effort but he managed to sit up on the edge of the makeshift bed with a soft groan.  
  
"No permanent damage!" Bellatrix giggled, clapping her hands at his performance.  
  
Harry felt his headache return with a vengeance, not even wanting to contemplate what she had put him through if she was that pleasantly surprised that it didn't leave him permanently crippled. Actually now that he looked at her he realized she had holstered her wand, his frame slowly tensing as he sensed an opportunity. Just as she was about to say something he jumped off the bed, his muscles groaning in protest as he attempted to tackle her to the floor where he could overpower the woman. He never even made it that far, Bellatrix calmly caught his arm and sidestepped his feeble charge, twisting the arm behind his back. He gasped in pain, but even more in realization of just how weak he was now. His strength was pitiful, even if he was fully rested and limber he doubted she'd even notice his punch.  
  
"Bad girl!" Bellatrix scolded, sitting back in her chair and folding him over her lap. She barely even noticed his attempts to struggle and Harry's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a harsh slap to his buttocks. He inhaled sharply, a gasp of pain slipping past his lips. She was spanking him. He couldn't believe it.  
  
_Slap!_  
  
Another sharp slap to his butt cheek shredded any disbelief he might have left, he groaned and wriggled, trying to escape her hand as she rained down slaps on his ass. He couldn't understand why it hurt so much, his pain tolerance had always been quite considerable, yet the simple spanking hurt something fierce.  
  
"Please!" He gasped, tensing his muscles to try to alleviate the pain of her strong solid hand tanning his hide.  
  
Bellatrix stopped for a second, meeting his green pleading eyes.  
"Please?" She asked. "Please what? You behaved like a bad girl and you deserve your punishment."  
  
"I'm sorry!" He moaned, panting heavily as it felt like his skin was on fire.  
  
"Oh I bet you are sweetie, I've cast a Supersensory Charm on you, not only does it make more sensitive to all stimulation, it also does quite interesting things to any pain caused to you."  
  
Harry suddenly understood why he had been so sensitive to her touch earlier. He watched her raise her hand above his buttocks again and closed his eyes, tensing for the inevitable pain.  
  
"But," Bellatrix began, making his eyes snap open, "considering it's your first time being a bad girl I might let you go with this light punishment, if admit to it and promise to never do it again."  
  
"I'll never do it again! I promise!" Harry gasped, the lie slipping past his lips smoothly, anything to avoid the pain.  
  
"Aaaand?" She inquired.  
  
"I'm sorry for being bad?" Bellatrix raised her hand again and Harry understood what she wanted.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a bad girl." He stuttered out, feeling immensely humiliated.  
  
Bellatrix smiled happily and her previously intimidating hand instead gently caressed his burning butt cheeks, making him shiver at the strange sensation. He exhaled loudly in relief, trying to get up from her lap but she firmly held him down.  
  
"Not yet my pretty, you have some things to learn."  
  
Swallowing nervously he allowed himself to relax across her thighs, he had already realized that in his current condition he wasn't going anywhere without her permission. His head snapped up as he felt something wet trickle down his crack, watching as Bellatrix calmly put away a bottle of some kind. Her hand returned to his butt, spreading the liquid over his crack, her fingers rubbing against his rosebud. The sensation made him moan softly, which thanks to his new voice sounded exceptionally girly.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" He demanded, trying to wiggle his butt away from hands.  
  
Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You are not in any kind of position to be demanding answers. Are you going to be a good girl and sit still or do you need further education?" Her cold voice demanded.  
  
Harry swallowed, stopping his struggling.  
"I'll be good."  
  
"You'll be what?"  
  
His cheeks burning he forced the words out.  
"I'll be a good girl."  
  
"Good. In the future you will refer to me as Mistress Bellatrix if you wish to ask something, but I'd be exceedingly careful to keep your questions as requests, not demands."  
  
Seeing that she was expecting an answer he ground out what she wanted.  
"Yes Mistress Bellatrix."  
  
"So you can learn, very good, now lie back."  
  
His cheeks flushing he leaned back down across her thighs, feeling the slippery fingers return to his tight little ring. He had to bite his cheek to keep quiet, yet his throaty moans still escaped as he felt those slick long fingers slowly part his anus, teasing his nerves as they made the flesh stretch around them. Even more embarrassing was the fact that he was rapidly growing hard in her lap, something she was sure to notice as his crotch was pressed against her thighs. Even with the increased sensitivity he didn't understand why it felt so incredible, he had to clench his jaw to keep from rocking back against the fingers, wanting them to move more.  
  
"Ah, easily excited, just as expected." Bellatrix murmured, having discovered his hard-on.  
  
Harry was certain he was blushing up to his ears by now, trying to keep still as the fingers slowly explored his apparently very welcoming anus.  
  
"I added a nice little lust potion to the regiment of potions you have been ingesting. Seeing as it was part of your transformation your current state of constant excitement is quite permanent."  
  
Harry snapped his eyes to hers, seeing only glee in her expression as she played him like a fiddle. Permanent. Had she really made him permanently horny? Her grinning red lips gave him the answer he dreaded, no wonder he had been staring at her curves earlier.  
  
"Ah!" He moaned, his girly voice echoing in the empty room as her fingers found an especially sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. He tried to keep his mouth shut but Bellatrix kept rubbing over that same spot, making soft pants and moans escape his lips. He tried to fight the pleasure it but it welled over like a dam trying to hold back an ocean, exploding across his body as he squeezed tightly around her fingers, his orgasm spurting against her thighs. He shuddered softly, a longing gasp escaping when she pulled out her fingers, trying to clear his mind of the incredible orgasm that had rendered him witless.  
  
"Did my pretty little girl like that?" Bellatric cooed, rubbing his cheek. His blush returned, now feeling even more humiliated at how easily she had made him orgasm.  
  
"Can't leave this greedy hole like this though, knowing the kind of horny girl you are you would no doubt play with it all day."  
  
She punctuated her words by squeezing a rubbery pink buttplug into his ass, the widest part significantly thicker than the two fingers she had used earlier. Harry groaned as she pushed it in, gasping softly when it popped past his sphincter, the flat base resting tight against his hole.  
  
"It's charmed you see, you can't touch it even if you'd like to, prevents you from being naughty. Don't worry about having to run to the toilet, it will vanish any waste."  
Bellatrix seemed inordinately proud of her creation, her voice almost giggly as her fingers adjusted it so it sat perfectly. Pleased with her work she pulled him up, making Harry disgruntled at how easily she was handling his small frame.  
  
"One last touch." She murmured, bringing her wand to his crotch. Harry froze in fear, knowing her it might be anything from a cutting to a burning hex. Instead Bellatrix did an elegant twirl, forming a smooth wooden cage around his softened cock, trapping it tightly in its flaccid state while still leaving him space to relieve himself. She also threw a quick cleaning charm, removing the cum he had splattered all over himself and her robes.  
  
Harry actually felt relief, considering what he had been expecting this was merely humiliating, not painful.  
"Why are you doing this Mistress Bellatrix?" He murmured, looking down at his hairless trapped genitals.  
He didn't mean the chastity device, which she obviously understood.  
  
"Because the Dark Lord decided to let me have you."  
  
Seeing his surprised look she smiled, adjusting the cage to make sure it was secure.  
  
"After the whole Ministry debacle Master returned in deep contemplation before declaring that you were not to be killed under any circumstances. He didn't explain himself, but apparently he found something highly interesting while he possessed you."  
  
Harry shivered at the memory of having Voldemort in control of his body, but couldn't help wondering what he had found.  
  
"I asked if I could have you instead, an idea he seemed to find amusing, so he granted me that wish." Bellatrix smiled, her eyes shining with devotion for her master.  
Her smile suddenly faded, a glint of murderous rage appearing in her eyes as she stared into his green eyes.  
"Also, it's not every day a girl gets to keep the one that cast Crucio on her."  
  
The blinding rage disappeared just as quickly as it came, a happy smile spreading on her cheeks as she returned to her work. Harry swallowed nervously, the switching moods had reminded him of just how insane she really was.  
Satisfied with her work she stood up, easily towering over Harry. He had always been the shortest boy in his year and her stately appearance just made him feel smaller.  
"How did you capture me Mistress Bellatrix?"  
  
He was hoping to fish for some information, for he could remember nothing of what had happened. The question seemed to amuse her, like many things did.  
"Oh it was veeeery difficult," she giggled, using her baby voice that sent shivers down his spine.  
"First I had to wait outside of King's Cross Station with an invisibility cloak until you walked out, then I followed you and those muggles on a broom until you stopped at some lights in that car thing. A muggle repelling charm on my broom, a stunning charm in your face and a quick Obliviate on the muggles was all it took. They didn't even realize you were gone until weeks later."  
  
She laughed at the ease with which she had kidnapped him, leaving Harry gaping. It was so simple. All those years staying at the Durleys and all she had to do was grab him from the car? He swore audibly, making her laugh even harder.  
  
"Now," she said, "it's time for you to get dressed for dinner."  
  
Eating was the last thing on his mind and he gave her a mutinous look.  
  
"Please," she snorted, "don't bother with some protesting ridiculousness, if you attempt to starve yourself I will just Imperio you and force you to eat. And yes, I know you barely resisted the spell when cast by Barty, but don't make the mistake of comparing his pitiful power to mine."  
  
His defiant stance shrunk at her words. She was known as the most dangerous and sadistic of Voldemort's followers for a reason, he had no doubt she could make him eat if she wanted to.  
  
"Oh and no silly thoughts about throwing up the food, I've already taken care of that pesky gag reflex of yours, though for very different reasons." She giggled.  
She ignored his questioning look and enlarged a box she pulled from her pocket, throwing it on his makeshift bed.  
"There are your clothes, I expect you in the Dining Hall in fifteen minutes." She conjured a large mirror on the wall for him to use as she walked towards the door. Turning back in the doorway she gave his nude form one last appreciative glance.  
  
"Should you not show up fully dressed in time, I will be most disappointed." She ended the sentence with a dangerous look that made him audibly gulp.  
  
Bellatrix slammed the door shut, making him jump. He slowly breathed in and out, trying to center himself and keep from panicking. Okay, he was trapped, that much was obvious. He had no idea where he was and how to get out, trying to make some panicked dash for freedom would undoubtedly fail. He also had no doubt the woman would have prepared for something like that. He shivered, not wanting to raise her ire. No, the safe way was to simply avoid attracting attention and obey orders for now. Feeling like he could think again he moved to the bed, groaning softly as the big plug shifted in his colon.  
  
He opened the box, scrunching up his eyebrows as he pulled out the clothes, trying to figure out what he was looking at. A furious blush grew on his cheeks when he understood what she had left him. Girls clothing. He dropped the offending pieces on the bed like they burned, ready to protest loudly, before the memory of the look on Bellatrix's face returned. Shit. He didn't have a choice. Sighing softly he grabbed what he could only surmise were white silky panties and pulled them on. He swallowed a moan as the panties pressed the buttplug slightly deeper, trying to ignore the sensation. The smooth material made him shiver softly, but he quickly ignored it and grabbed what was obviously a light blue summer dress. It took him a minute to figure out how to put it on, but he managed to get it over his head and down to his waist, even if it seemed like it was a size too small, sitting very tightly around his rounder butt.  
  
Using the mirror and some acrobatics he got the zipper in the back pulled up, tightening the light blue material around his narrow waist and small chest. After having been nude for so long it was actually nice to have something to wear again, even if it wasn't something he would ever voluntarily put on.  
  
Deciding to just get it over with he grabbed the last two items, a pair of socks and shoes. The white socks were longer than any he had used before, coming all the way over his knees as he pulled them up. The dark blue shoes on the other hand were shaped more like cocktail shoes, having a heel of three inches that made him stumble as he pulled them on. He wobbled as he stood up, at least grateful that she didn't choose a higher heel for him. He had seen the leather boots she wore, the heels on those had to be twice of what he was wearing.  
  
Harry froze as he passed by the mirror, gazing at his own image. A short petite girl was looking back at him, expressive green eyes widening as they took in the long dark locks flowing past his shoulders and the plump lips opening in an expression of disbelief. He gasped as he watched the way the dress hugged his slim frame, ending mid thigh to let a glimpse of his pale skin show, before being covered once more by the long white socks. The heels made his already bigger butt have even more of a round shape, the obvious bubble butt visible under the figure hugging dress. The cock cage Bellatrix had left him with pressed his cock straight down, no sign of a bulge showing. He wobbled closer to the mirror, swallowing nervously as he took himself in, discovering to his horror that he even had a bit of cleavage thanks to the way the bodice of the dress hugged his chest. Wait? He swallowed again, stretching his neck as he stared in the mirror. His hand grabbed at the thick leather collar Bellatrix had left around his neck, exposing his smooth hairless throat as he repeated the motion. His Adam's apple was gone, or shrunk to the point it wasn't even visible anymore. She had mentioned removing his gag reflex, but obviously she hadn't stopped there.  
  
Feeling his agitation building as his heart rate sped up he quickly looked away from the mirror, taking a deep breath. Panicking wouldn't solve anything, he had to try to remain calm. Taking a few deep breaths he felt his hands stop shaking, slowly gathering his thoughts again. He had to move, he had no idea how long he had spent here but keeping Bellatrix waiting was probably not a smart move. Steeling himself he walked up to the door, not surprised in the least when it opened smoothly.  
He entered a beautifully decorated hallway before cursing softly. She hadn't told him how to get to the dining room. No doubt it was intentional, just another way for her to fuck with him. Seeing a large staircase at the end of the hallway he decided to head that way, at least hoping to find out on which floor he was. Walking turned out difficult, at first he attempted to move like a man, with a wide gait, but the high heels made that impossible. He quickly learned that he had to put one foot almost ahead of the other, which had the unfortunate side-effect of making his butt wiggle from side to side. That in turn made his cheeks gain a tint of red as the large buttplug created some delicious friction.  
  
Harry tried to ignore it the best he could, finally reaching the ornate old staircase, a quick glance letting him know he was on the second floor. Not knowing too much about old architecture he still assumed the dining room would be on the first floor, it seemed like the logical choice.  
He had barely made it downstairs and ten feet before a nearby door opened and three burly men exited, all of them at least a head taller than he was and probably weighing twice as much. He froze like a deer in headlights, taking in the black robes they were wearing as well as the silvery masks that hung from their belts. Death Eaters. Oh Merlin. He was weak as a kitten and had no wand, not to mention that he was dressed like a naughty little girl.  
  
He considering legging it, even though it would probably be a pathetic sight in his heels, but he had no more time to even contemplate it before they spotted him.  
  
"Well helloooo there." The nearest one said, approaching him quickly with a wide leer on his face.  
  
Harry spotted what looked like the edge of a long table at the end of the corridor, probably being the Dining Hall where Bellatrix was waiting. Trying to scurry past the men he moved as quickly as he could, but his clumsy movement in the high heels was laughable. The man grabbed his arm in an iron grip before his other one slipped under his skirt, the rough hand fondling his round butt.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry my pretty? Why don't you stay and have some fun with us?"  
  
He had no idea what to do, he had initially thought they would recognize him as the Boy-Who-Lived, but they were interested in something worse! He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or sad that he looked so different that they couldn't even tell who he was.  
  
"Let me go!" He whined, trying feebly to remove his arm from his grip.  
  
The man's hand caressed his ass before finding the buttplug buried inside him, making him laugh loudly as he gently pulled on it. Harry moaned softly at the sensation, a huge blush spreading on his cheeks as he mentally cursed both the lust potion and the sensory charm.  
  
"Oh wow, you're a kinky little thing aren't you? How about you come entertain us over here?"  
  
He looked expectantly at his friends, waiting for them to come help him drag Harry into the room. They were however making no moves to help, instead staring wide eyed at Harry's throat.  
  
"Uh, I don't want any part in this. Liam, you best let the girl go." The older of the men growled, looking a bit pale.  
  
"Are you mad?" The man holding him grunted.  
  
In response the older man gestured towards Harry's throat, the black collar gleaming in the candlelight.  
  
"Touching her means the Queen Bitch herself will come after you, don't think a bit of pretty cunt is quite worth that." He murmured.  
  
Liam, the man who had been groping him removed his hand from his butt like it burned, slowly tracing his finger over the thick leather collar. More specifically the ornate silver and black capital B that decorated it.  
"Oh fuck." He whispered, his face rapidly paling as he practically shoved Harry away.  
  
He was visibly shaking as he bowed to Harry and quickly started backing towards what looked like the exit.  
"Apologies Miss, no hard feelings meant. Best if you just forget about it all, eh?" He almost begged, him and his buddies fleeing the hallway like the devil himself was after them. Or in this case, the she-devil.  
  
Harry tensed until they slipped out of the door, a feeling of relief flooding him as he slumped against the wall. He hesitantly reached up and touched the collar, feeling _her_ sigil on it. How strange, he thought, to be protected by Bellatrix of all people. Her figure suddenly flooded his mind, long pale legs, curvy hips, full breasts, smirking red lips and black thick locks waving in the light draft. He winced as he got hard, the cage keeping his erection from fully forming. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of any thoughts of her. He knew it was caused by the lust potion, but that didn't make it any easier to ignore. Pushing off the wall he instead walked towards the long table, the focus it required to just stay upright in his heels proving a good distraction.  
  
He sighed softly in relief when he saw Bellatrix sitting at the table, already being served by a house elf. Not knowing how to behave he simply walked up to her and awkwardly waited for her to acknowledge his presence. She had obviously noticed him, her eyes trailing up his body before sampling her food, deciding that it was more important than him. It was humiliating to be standing there waiting for her, but Harry wasn't brave enough to do anything else. Or dumb enough really. He knew she was famous for the Cruciatus Curse, having driven Neville's parents mad with it. He had experienced that curse himself, Voldemort had cast it on him twice during their duel at the Little Hangleton graveyard. Now he was however also under the Supersensory Charm, amplifying everything he experienced. He shivered softly at the thought of suffering through an amplified version of that curse, wondering if he would even survive with his sanity intact.  
  
"You arrived in time, that's good Holly. Have a seat." She indicated the seat next to hers.  
  
His eyes narrowed at the name she had given him, flushing at the obviously girly name, but he made no attempt to protest it as he took a seat, grateful to get off his feet, even if he let out a small gasp as the plug was forced deeper. He could deal with humiliation, his childhood at the Dursley's had seen to that.  
  
"You look very pretty." She complimented, brushing her hand against his blushing cheek.  
  
She was obviously expecting an answer so Harry gave her one.  
"Thank you Mistress."  
  
Bellatrix smiled at the response, ordering the house elf to bring him some food. He dug in as soon as it arrived, only now realizing just how hungry he was. He had been living on nothing but potions and magic for Merlin knows how long, everything he ate tasted amazing.  
  
"You better slow down Holly, or you're in for a serious stomach ache."  
  
He heeded her words, nodding in thanks as he slowly chewed and swallowed. Feeling much more energized he braved another question.  
  
"Mistress Bellatrix, what do you intend to do with me?"  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to be a good girl."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to inquire further before snapping his mouth shut, she had already warned him once about demanding information, he didn't want to risk aggravating her. She gave him an indulging nod, obviously pleased that he was learning. He swallowed the foul words he was tempted to throw at her and instead focused on the food, knowing that there would only be one winner in any fight between them.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to pry for more Bellatrix started explaining his daily tasks, ranging from basic cleaning to gardening and various house work. In fact it reminded him much of what a full time maid would be forced to do, anything from cleaning the dishes to changing the sheets. Harry acquiesced, not really too bothered with the work she was lining out. For a pampered child it might have been rough, but he had years of experience of doing the very same job at the Dursley's. He assumed she was sending the house elf away just to make more work for him, because there was no way there would be anything left to do with one of them around.  
  
"Oh and Holly? I wouldn't step too far away from the house, the wards might not react favorably to that." The cruel smile she gave him made him swallow nervously, understanding that he was in for a world of pain if he ever crossed the ward line.  
  
The rest of the day passed by fairly easily, he did the very same things he had done at the Dursley's, although there were some key differences. For one there was no Bellatrix occasionally staring at him, seeming to enjoy watching him work. Also he hadn't needed to deal with painful high heels and a highly distracting buttplug that seemed to remind itself of its presence at the most inopportune times.  
  
That evening he was forced to serve the meals the house elf had prepared, once again enjoying getting solid food into his stomach. When Bellatrix let him go he headed straight for his room, collapsed on the former wooden platform, now a transfigured bed, and sighed in relief as he could finally kick off the uncomfortable shoes. He moaned softly as he massaged his feet, wondering over his suddenly strange life.  
He had considered escaping multiple times during the day, but he simply had no idea how to go about it. If he somehow managed to knock out Bellatrix, suicidally risky and highly unlikely to work, he still had to get past the wards somehow. He had no idea how to apparate, and even if he'd risk it there was no guarantee the wards weren't designed to prevent it. In fact knowing her cruelty they might just fry him if he tried. The more he mulled it over the more he came to the same inevitable conclusion. He was well and truly trapped. The only way he was getting away from this manor was if Bellatrix chose to let him out. He snorted softly, a hint of despair in the sound, that was about as likely as Voldemort declaring for the light side.  
  
The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, freezing when he saw Bellatrix enter. He briefly considered that she had somehow heard his thoughts before shrugging it off, he was getting paranoid now. She smirked at his obvious tenseness, taking a seat in the chair she had conjured earlier in the day. It felt insane to Harry that it had only been one day, it felt like a week.  
  
"Don't worry Holly," Bellatrix started, "you have been a good girl after your initial mishap, and when you're a good girl you get rewards."  
She brushed out her robe, gesturing towards her lap.  
"Bend over my lap."  
  
Harry hesitated, the last time he had done that she had spanked him, something he wasn't eager to experience again.  
  
"Do I have to repeat my order?" Her icy voice asked, quickly shaking away any hesitation he had as he practically leapt over her lap.  
"Good girl." She praised, patting his butt.  
  
She lifted up his dress, exposing his white panties and making him tense, but he dared not move away. Bellatrix pulled the panties down to his knees before grabbing the buttplug that had rested inside him all day. He moaned as she started pulling on it, feeling his anus attempt to fight her, clinging to it tightly. There was a wet pop as it finally slipped out of his grip, making him gasp, not certain if it was in pleasure or pain. He didn't have time to consider it as Bellatrix slipped her fingers into his stretched hole, four of them making it past his slick ring with relative ease.  
  
"Mmm, everlasting lubricating gel is such a marvelous invention." Bellatrix murmured, her fingers exploring his clenching anus. Harry moaned at the sensation, fighting to stay still in her lap, even though every fiber of him wanted to thrust against those incredible fingers that seemed to tease and massage every nerve ending.  
"I told you good girls get rewarded." She stated, her fingers finding that same spot inside of him that had driven him over the edge earlier, rubbing against it repeatedly. An embarrassingly feminine moan slipped past Harry's lips as his hips unwillingly bucked against her hand, simply loving her magic touch. The cock cage was clenching around his shaft tightly, preventing him from getting hard, but it didn't stop him from experiencing the incredible pleasure. He soon learned that men can in fact come even without being erect, as he felt spurt after spurt stain Bellatrix's robes.  
  
"Ahhh!" He moaned, pumping his hips as his cock dribbled the last few drops of seed over her thighs.  
  
"Holly loves having her hole played with doesn't she?" Bellatrix giggled, slowly extracting her slick fingers from his pulsing sphincter. He was panting too loudly to answer, trying to clear the stars from his vision. She didn't help the matter much by squeezing the buttplug back in, once again stretching him wide. She helped him kneel on the floor, standing up from her seat.  
  
"Good night Holly." Bellatrix murmured, her eyes glinting in the dark as she swiftly left the room, leaving him gathering his wits on the floor.  
  
Harry removed his clothes and collapsed into the bed, too exhausted to care about sleeping naked, sleep coming as soon he pulled the blanket over himself.  
___________  
  
  
  
"Wakey wakey Holly!"  
  
The grating baby-voice broke his deep sleep, making him blink bleary eyes as he took in Bellatrix standing by the door. Except this time she had someone with her.  
Seeing that he was awake she gestured towards the younger girl she had brought with her.  
"This is Diana, she will teach you how to make yourself look prettier. I strongly suggest you pay attention to her lessons because I will not be forgiving of mistakes."  
  
Her arctic voice chased away the last of the fuzz from his sleep addled mind as he quickly answered.  
"Yes Mistress Bellatrix."  
  
She nodded imperiously before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. The other girl didn't waste time, she might have been younger than he was but she obviously knew that when Bellatrix ordered you to do something, you did it. What followed was an exhausting four hours as the girl showed him various ways to brush and braid his hair and apply and remove make-up of different styles. He messed up more than he succeeded, but the girl just had him repeat it over and over again until he got the basics.  
  
Bellatrix had been pleased with the changes to him, a hint of eye shadow, a bit of lipstick and some mascara was all he really needed to satisfy her, yet he felt even more humiliated wearing it. Looking in the mirror and taking in his clothing, make-up and newly brushed hair even he had trouble believing he was actually a boy. He ran his fingers over his jaw, feeling only smooth skin, the inheritance potion having robbed him of all his hair growth below his nose. He sighed and adapted, simply because he had no other options.  
_____________  
   
  
  
The following days continued in much a similar pattern, with him taking over as the maid of the manor, quickly learning to serve and obey Bellatrix's every whim. He proved to be a quick study on how to get his make-up right as she would bend him over and spank him before sending him up to redo it every time she was dissatisfied. In fact she had turned much less forgiving after the first day, ready to tan his ass for the smallest transgression.  
  
That in turn had the effect of making him even faster at obeying her, no longer wasting time on matters he couldn't affect. His clothing remained much the same, although she had changed out the socks for thigh high stockings, but Harry knew better than to complain about them. He was also fairly certain the heels on his shoes were growing every night, slowly adapting him to an ever steeper heel. They were still uncomfortable but being forced to wear them every day had at least made him adept at walking in them. He would develop blisters and sores on his feet, yet the next morning when he woke up they were gone, making him suspect she was slipping some sort of healing potions into the food he ate. That in turn made him wonder what other potions she was feeding him, but it was not like he could stop eating either. When he first learned of it he had tried to shove his fingers down his throat in the toilet, yet the only thing that achieved was a tickling sensation in his throat. Mistress Bellatrix hadn't been joking, his gag reflex was completely gone.  
  
Harry had even started thinking of her as Mistress Bellatrix, as it reduced the chance of calling her something else, which in turn would lead to a severe spanking. The spankings were still painful, but Harry was mortified to notice that a part of him had started to enjoy them. On days where he received two spankings or more Mistress Bellatrix said he had been a bad girl, not receiving any evening relief at all. That in turn left him struggling in his bed with his cock constantly hardening and deflating in the constricting cock cage, trying desperately to will himself to sleep. Worse was that she had taken the main stage in his dreams, much like finding pleasure in the spankings, he had also started ogling her and finding it pleasurable when she paid attention to him. That obsession was bleeding into his dreams, where his horny thoughts almost always lead to her intimidating figure.  
  
Harry knew why as well, it was the damned lust potions that had made him permanently horny. He was constantly so desperate for release, so badly craving to cum, that his mind was seeking alternate ways to find pleasure with. Seeing as Mistress Bellatrix was the only way he was able to get that sweet release, he was rapidly associating any contact with her as pleasure. Even the way the light silky clothes hugged his form had started to feel good, even if he knew it shouldn't. It scared him a lot, but struggling against his libido was proving pointless, as soon as he stopped paying attention he found himself daydreaming about her. He even found himself more desperate to please her after evenings where she had denied him release, wanting to prove to her that he was a good girl who deserved her release.  
  
At least he had managed to figure out where he was staying, having heard snippets of conversation from the Death Eaters bunking there. It was the Lestrange Estate, where only Mistress Bellatrix seemed to live permanently. Even her husband didn't live here, preferring to stay as far away from her as possible. That sentiment was shared by the Death Eaters, only really sleeping here if they had absolutely no other place to bunk. Even they took to leaving at first light, not feeling comfortable sharing a house with someone the press had repeatedly dubbed as 'the most insane'. Harry couldn't blame them.  
  
It had been a week since he started working at the manor and Harry sighed softly as he removed his shoes in his room, mentally noting that the heel was rapidly approaching five inches. He shrugged, not much he could do about it. Sitting down on the bed made him moan softly, feeling the plug shift inside him. Mistress Bellatrix had denied him release the last two evenings, so even the slightest brush against his skin made his cock twitch. He sat stiffly on the bed, straining his ears for any sound outside his door. His heart leapt in his chest when he made out the steady clacking of her high heeled boots, ashamed of how glad he was to hear that sound.  
She strode in through his door, not bothering to knock, it was not like he had any privacy to begin with. His mouth dried as he took her in, watching her tall curvy body in front of him. Merlin but he was horny.  
  
"Hello Holly." She smiled, crossing her legs as she took a seat in the chair that obviously reserved for her.  
  
"Hello Mistress." He answered automatically, trying to keep his eyes away from her plunging neckline and tantalizing cleavage.  
  
"I assume you know why I'm here?"  
  
He nodded, a blush coloring his smooth face. He tried to sit still but his excitement was showing in the way he wiggled.  
  
"You see, I'm not certain you deserve a reward tonight though, you are still not the good girl I'm expecting you to be."  
  
Harry froze, his eyes widening. He wanted to argue but knew better than to interrupt her. Merlin, he didn't know if he could survive another night in his frustrated state.  
  
"But.." She smiled, watching as Harry eagerly leaned forward, "you might be able to show me that you can be a good girl. Would you like that?"  
  
Harry nodded so quickly he heard a crick in his neck.  
"Yes Mistress!"  
  
"Then be a good girl and crawl over to me and help me remove my panties."  
  
Harry blinked, trying to make certain he had heard her correctly. When he realized she was looking at him expectantly he quickly dropped to the floor, crawling over to her seated form. There was a victorious smirk on her face as she spread her legs, one that somehow made her even sexier. Harry hesitantly grabbed her robe, pulling it up towards her hips. He swallowed as he noticed that her boots in fact came up all the way to her thighs, the shiny leather encasing those long toned legs. His cock twitched painfully in the restricting cage, finding the sight amazingly sexy. Bellatrix lifted her butt, helping him push the robe up past her wide curvy hips.  
  
His eyes trailed the shapely smooth thighs up her black lace panties, before he suddenly froze in disbelief. The black fabric was bulging obscenely, trying to contain flesh that seemed to be growing before his eyes. Mistress Bellatrix moaned softly as she reached down and pulled her package out of the constricting panties, releasing what could only be described as a massive cock and equally large balls underneath it. The pulsing shaft grew before his eyes, soon standing proudly right in front of his face, completely hairless and a drop of clear fluid leaking from the tip. The cock was bigger than his arm, making him suspect she had dabbled in some ritual magic for the simple reason of enlarging it. He didn't have to touch it to realize how hard it was, being able to make out the veins that traced up the smooth skin to the dark red mushroom head. She groaned in pleasure as she pulled her balls completely free of the panties, each able to fill his hand with ease. He traced the shaft to the fist sized tip that was now resting right before his lips, going slightly cross-eyed as he tried to take it in.  
  
"Now Holly, come give your Mistress a nice spit-shine." She cooed, pushing the tip against his lips, smearing the salty precum over his plump red lips.  
  
"If you're a good girl and really polish it I might even reward you by fucking that greedy hole of yours some day."  
  
The idea of being fucked by that massive of log of meat should have disgusted him, yet the thought of being anally plundered by his Mistress made his cock twitch painfully in its cage. His tongue darted out, tasting her essence as he breathed in her musk, feeling himself get hornier by the minute. Merlin, he was trying to convince himself he was only going to do this because he was forced to, but a part of him knew he really did want to please her. Knowing that she was getting impatient he discarded any superfluous thoughts and opened his mouth, his tongue tracing around the big fat tip. His training in obeying instantly had kicked in and it was too late to back off. If he even wanted to back off.  
  
"Mmm." She moaned, relaxing back in her chair. Her sound of pleasure made him want to try even harder, parting his lips more as he started licking and slurping around her hot pole, slowly coating it in his saliva.  
  
"Holly." He snapped out of his cock worship to see her amused eyes looking down at him. "Your gag reflex was removed for a reason."  
  
Harry looked at the massive cock in disbelief, not seeing how it could possibly ever fit. Yet he recognized an order when he heard one, slowly opening his jaw even wider as he tried to suck her into his wet mouth. Had he been more aware he would have noticed the way his mind twisted the salty precum into the tastiest thing he had ever tasted, yet he was too focused on forcing more of her fat cock into his gullet. He slurped down her leaking essence, savoring it as it slid down his throat, feeling more and more of her shaft slowly passing his lips. The tip now rested against the entrance of his throat, yet even when he pushed it wouldn't budge any deeper.  
  
"Ah that's a shame Holly, seems like this is all you can take." Bellatrix murmured, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
No! He cringed at the thought of disappointing her, swallowing deeply as he forced himself down into her groin. He grunted loudly around her fat meat as his throat painfully stretched, the hot slick cock suddenly slipping several inches down his virgin throat.  
  
"Oh! Good girl." Bellatrix cooed, her fingers caressing his sunken cheek as he kept the suction up.  
  
Harry felt a surge of pride that overrode the pain, his own cock twitching heavily in its cage as he slowly swallowed even more of her huge girlcock, greatly enjoying the way he felt her leak precum straight into his stomach. For a second he was grateful that there was no gag reflex to interfere, moaning as his lips finally kissed the root of her shaft, feeling his chin press into her soft sack. Her scent was overwhelming and Harry could feel her pulse all the way down his throat, making him woozy with lust.  
  
"Very nice Holly, now let me help you a bit." Bellatrix murmured, grabbing his head firmly in her hands.  
  
Harry looked up at her with lust shining in his eyes as she slowly started pumping his head back and forth, reducing him to a simple cocksheathe that she was abusing for her pleasure. His hands slipped under her fat cock, caressing the big churning balls that rested in her impossibly soft sack, seeing the prideful smile she sent him when he took action. Soon he had to close his eyes as she sped up, the room echoing with the slick slurping sounds of her cock repeatedly plundering his throat, more and more of her precum filling his stomach. The heat and taste of her was driving him mad, and he did everything to make her produce more of it, swallowing around her shaft repeatedly every time she bottomed out on him. He looked a mess, his lipstick smeared by the precum and saliva leaking down his chin as Mistress Bellatrix fucked him ever harder.  
  
"Do you want me to cum in your hungry little mouth Holly?"  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he tried to nod, the thick shaft in his throat hindering most of his movement. She seemed to understand though, smirking at down at him before she nibbled on her lip, grunting softly as she increased the pace.  
  
"Get, ahhh, ready then baby, I'm about to give you a gift you'll, ughh, be tasting all night!"  
  
That was all the warning he got before his lips were once again buried deep in her crotch, practically feeling the churning balls under his chin pumping a spectacular load of girlcum into her long fat shaft. It exploded straight down his throat, the hot thick seed quickly filling his precum soaked stomach, quickly making it bloat as more followed. Harry groaned as the hot thick soup warmed up his belly, making it bulge as her cream spread even deeper into his guts. If he had a gag reflex his body would have protested, but as it was he could only wiggle around her fat babymaker as she pumped more and more of her jizz into his body. Mistress Bellatrix had her eyes closed in rapture, her lips parted in a soft extended moan as she released what felt like weeks of saved up cum into his belly. And Harry loved it, he sucked and swallowed around her meat, milking her for even more of her seed, his cock twitching and protesting in its cage as his Mistress used him for her own needs.  
  
Her explosive orgasm finally tapered off, making her slowly open her eyes and look down at his worshipping face. He was still greedily swallowing around her, his throat pulsing as he made every attempt to get the last of her cream out. She slowly pulled him off her, grinning as she felt him actually protest the move, only leaving the tip in his mouth for him to suckle and slurp clean. The last of her thick load dribbled into his mouth, making Harry moan in pleasure as savored what he could only describe as the most incredible thing he had ever tasted. He let out a sound of disappointment as Mistress Bellatrix pulled her softening cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. A part deep inside of him screamed and shouted at him, wondering why he was suddenly so deeply infatuated with her fat cock, yet his lust and desire easily overrode the voice, pushing it back deep into his mind, silencing the complaints.  
  
"Did it taste good Holly?" She asked, smiling down at him as she watched him lick his lips.  
  
He nodded eagerly, making her grin.  
  
"That's good, I've made sure to make it especially tasty just for you." There was a glint of something in her eyes as she said it, but Harry ignored it.  
  
"Thank you Mistress!" He replied, amazed over how kind she was.  
  
"Now Holly, you haven't earned my cock yet," she ignored his pouting face as she slipped her softening monster back into her panties, "but you might get my fingers if you think you deserve them."  
  
"Please Mistress!" He begged, his lust feeling almost completely uncontrollable.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please finger me!" He gasped. "Please finger this naughty girl and make her cum!"  
  
The words he knew she wanted to hear tumbled from his mouth, any shame ignored as his mind focused on the release he so desperately craved.  
  
Mistress Bellatrix gave him a wide smirk, something dark flashing through her eyes before she gestured towards her lap.  
"Now that's how a good girl asks Holly, lay across my lap."  
  
Harry practically leapt across her lap, making her snort softly as she pulled up his short summer dress. She pushed his panties to the side, made easy by the fact that she had changed his normal panties into thongs. Harry hadn't even mentioned it, merely slipping the thin fabric between his hairless cheeks without a word that morning. He moaned as she grabbed the pink plug, feeling his hole stretch as it fought against the force trying to remove it. A part of him realized it should have slipped out a lot easier these days, as the constant stretching should have made him looser, yet there was obviously some magic involved that made it sit just as snugly every single day. His thoughts scattered as the widest part of the toy stretched his poor anus wide, before suddenly popping free with a wet sound as he let out a girly moan of pleasure.  
  
The emptiness was once more replaced by her fingers, four of them fitting nicely into his stretched rosebud, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. The everlasting lubrication she applied every time she replaced the plug helped her fingers easily slip in deep, homing in on that incredible sensitive bundle of nerves that sat only a few inches in. Mistress Bellatrix was so familiar with his body now that it merely took a few seconds before her digits were pressing and scraping against his vulnerable prostate.  
  
"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He gasped, unable to keep his feminine voice down as her touch sent shock waves of pleasure through his twitching body. He hugged her lap as he tried to keep still, girly shouts of pleasure slipping out of his throat no matter how hard he fought to keep quiet. With how long he had been kept on edge it took less than a minute before he howled out his release, his seed filling the dainty little thong that cupped his cock cage. His anus clenched around her fingers wildly as she kept her motion up, extending his orgasm and making sure to milk him to completion.  
"Thank youuuuu Mistress!" He squealed in pleasure, moaning like teenage girl experiencing her very first orgasm, unable to control himself because of the overwhelming sensations.  
  
After what felt like a small lifetime she finally extracted her fingers from his spasming hole, leaving him panting on her lap, delirious with pleasure. She cooed happily, wiping away actual tears of joy from his cheeks before she carried him to the bed, easily handling his smaller body.  
  
"Mistress.." He mumbled as he passed out, sleep easily swallowing him. It was the deepest most satisfying sleep he had ever experienced, his dreams dominated by the long fat cock he had just been serving. A deep part of his subconscious was screaming that something huge had just happened within him, something irreversible had changed as soon as her precum touched his lips, yet he brushed away the silly thoughts, preferring to fantasize about his Mistress.  
_________  
  
  
  
Something had definitively changed after that day. He had noticed how even the smallest things were becoming pleasurable to him. The feel of the girly silky clothes he wore, the way men would leer after his body as he passed by them, the brief touches from his Mistress, even simply obeying her was just feeling great. An ever quieter part of him knew it was related to the potions he had been fed, hell, might still be fed, but as he couldn't do anything about it he was not even bothering to fight it anymore, preferring to surrender to the constant enjoyment instead.  
  
Any thoughts he had about adapting to the pink plug had disappeared, he had come to both love and hate it at the same time. He was always aware of it when he moved, constantly teasing and stimulating him, yet impossible for him to touch, so he could never use it push himself over the limit. Harry found himself loving the way it shifted within him as he walked in his stiletto heels, eagerly rolling his hips in a way that made his ass look like an escort looking for a sugar daddy. Naturally his behavior prompted a lot of groping and lewd comments by the men visiting the manor, yet even that was turning him on these days. Not because he lusted after them per se, but because being considered sexy was something he strived after in the hopes of pleasing his Mistress.  
  
It was not much a surprise when Mistress Bellatrix caught him with his dress pulled over his waist, standing bent over in his stockings and high heels, rubbing the plug against the corner of a table like a wanton whore. That had lead to a prompt and painful spanking, yet some part of him noted that she seemed strangely pleased over the whole thing.  
  
Even his attraction to her had increased exponentially. He had tried to keep up his hate for her, yet it was proving impossible, how do you hate someone who you lust after? Someone who made you hard by simply walking past you? Her opinion suddenly mattered, he wanted to please her, he wanted her to consider him a good girl.  
  
Mistress Bellatrix had started to demand blowjobs multiple times per day, often forcing him to kneel under the table and service her as she worked on some sort of letters or what might have been spell research. It was one of the first things he had to do when she came home after spending time outside the manor. Harry put everything into pleasing and sucking her, in fact receiving plenty of compliments about his improving oral skills, something that made a warm fuzz grow in his belly. She had mostly stopped feeding him normal food as well, not that he minded, he was rarely hungry these days, nothing could come close to tasting as amazing as her thick creamy cum. His favorite past time was when he could just sit and worship her amazing cock for hours as they lounged in front of the fire place.  
  
But even with his servitude she was for some reason clearly upset with him, as he had not been given any release for a whole three days. Harry had no idea what he did, but the sheer lust in his mind was driving him insane. He could barely even sleep, waking up every fifteen minutes with a painful erection twitching in the cock cage. He had tried his best to make up whatever he had messed up to her, making sure his make-up was made to perfection, ensuring that his stockings and dress sat perfectly, obeying any of her orders without a seconds hesitation, yet she had not even given him a hint of what he had done. He was actually becoming desperate enough to ask her, even while knowing that prying was a sure way of receiving a painful spanking.  
  
"Holly." The commanding voice echoed from her bedroom, making him snap out of his boring cleaning.  
  
"Coming Mistress!" He replied, walking to her as quickly as he could in his stiletto heels. Mistress Bellatrix seemed amused by how slow and helpless the heels made him, enjoying watching him attempt to run in them. He entered her lavish bedroom, standing at attention with his hands behind his back as he waited for her order.  
Her brown eyes seemed to study him for a moment, something cold and calculating flashing through the intelligent witch as she slowly allowed her lips to quirk in a half-smile. Her wand flashed out almost faster than his eyes could see, closing and locking the door behind him. He swallowed nervously, wondering what she intended to do to him.  
  
"Holly, I'm going to give you a chance to make up your mistakes to me today." She snapped, parting her robes at the waist, exposing her black lingerie clad tight body. She gestured towards her crotch where a familiar bulge was already straining against her panties. Harry didn't ask what mistake he was making up for, he had quickly learned that if she didn't mention it, it wasn't his place to pry. Instead he quickly bent between her long legs, briefly admiring the thigh high black leather boots she wore before he helped free her considerable package.  
  
As always her musk hit him hard, making him feel lightheaded and suddenly parched. He wet his lips as he quickly closed the distance with the tip of her cock, sucking in the hardening meat into his mouth, moaning around the familiar taste that slowly flooded his taste buds. It hardened quickly under his skillful tongue, letting him swallow it deep into his throat, slurping loudly as it moved down his slick gullet. He had no idea how long he spent there on his knees, worshipping her cock as he pumped his head, sucking and licking to coax her delicious cream out of her fat meatstick, before he suddenly felt her hand on his forehead, pushing him off her thick spermcannon.  
  
He opened his eyes, panting loudly while a questioning look entered his eyes, she had never interrupted him before.  
  
"I'm pleased with how much better you have been behaving lately Holly."  
He smiled, compliments from her made him feel amazing.  
  
"That's why this one time you'll get to be a very lucky girl, because I'm going to give you a wish." Her eyes bored into his. "You can wish for absolutely anything you want and I promise you it will be granted!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened in pure wonder, anything he wanted? Yet the first thought that entered his mind wasn't acquiring his freedom. Or even getting some clothes of his own, or getting to replace the stiletto heels that had grown to a staggering six inches, or getting out of any of the humiliations he suffered on a daily basis. No, the very first thought was the one that had been haunting his mind since the first time she showed him her cock, the quick comment she made about fucking him. He had fantasized and dreamt of that moment, many of dreams filled with incredible scenarios where she took him. His weeks of training showed now, because he displayed absolutely no hesitation, having been taught to not mumble or fiddle, as those were things Mistress Bellatrix didn't tolerate. Before his mind could even catch up he blurted out his deepest wish.  
  
"Please fuck me Mistress!"  
  
He blushed bright red as he realized what he had said, yet Mistress Bellatrix's smile just widened as she slowly started pumping her long cock, spreading her juices and his spit all over it. Harry was mesmerized by the way the wetness made it glisten in the faint light.  
  
"Is that your wish Holly?" She murmured. "To have my big fat cock plunder that needy little hole of yours?"  
  
Harry felt his sphincter clench around the plug, horny beyond belief.  
"Yes Mistress!" He gasped, quickly adding a "please!"  
  
"Well, you have been such a good girl.." She purred, her eyes shining with amusement as she looked down at him. She stopped pumping her cock, leaning back on the bed before gesturing towards her glistening flagpole.  
  
"Why don't you climb aboard and show me how well you can please your Mistress with your greedy little hole?"  
  
Harry needed no further encouragement, quickly climbing up on the bed. He blushed as he realized he needed to present his butt to her first so she could remove the pink plug, not being able to touch it himself. Bending over he lifted up his skirt and pulled aside his panties, presenting himself for Mistress Bellatrix. She wasted no time grabbing it and pulling on it steadily, slowly pulling it out of his firm grip. He groaned softly as it popped free, feeling so very empty as his ring clenched around thin air for the first time in weeks.  
  
Not wanting to keep his Mistress waiting, or himself for that matter, he carefully straddled her waist, having to stand up high on his knees to make room for her long thick shaft. His fumbling hand quickly found her fat meat, bringing the hot wet tip to his pulsing slick rosebud. It felt absolutely massive as he slowly pressed down on it, for a moment wondering if it even could fit. That moment passed when he felt himself stretch more than he ever had before, slowly making room for the big round mushroom head. He wasn't sure if he was moaning in pain or pleasure as he was stretched to the very limits, before suddenly sinking down a couple of inches as it popped past his only defense. The sensation of having her finally breach his anus was too much, the huge size of her fat babymaker practically crushed his prostate as it made room for itself, making him squeal loudly as he spurted a wet messy load into his panties.  
  
"I'm sorry Mistress!" He moaned over and over again as he spurted jet after jet of cum into the small piece of cloth that barely hid his cock cage, unable to stop his orgasm.  
  
Mistress Bellatrix chuckled, her hand rubbing against his blushing cheek.  
"Aww, don't worry baby, you never have to apologize for loving your Mistress."  
  
Loving her? Did he really love her? He knew that some part of him certainly adored her, but was it love? That sounded a bit far-fetched. He wasn't sure and didn't have time to contemplate on it as Mistress Bellatrix grabbed his round soft hips and started pushing him down, her monstrous cock sinking into places he had never been touched before. He knew the sounds he let out must have sounded absolutely whorish, yet she only seemed amused by his reaction, pushing him ever deeper. Whenever it felt like it would go no deeper she would slowly pump him up down for a moment before slipping past whatever blockage her fat round meaty explorer had encountered. Harry had no control and little awareness of what was going on around him, panting heavily as he rested his hands on both sides of her shoulders while she steadily stretched his colon to dimensions it had never experienced before.  
  
The heavy pressure in anus reminded him he needed to relax, a strangled groan slipping out as Bellatrix pushed down even harder.  
"Come on Holly, you're a big girl, you can do it." She murmured as she urged him down on her massive prick.  
  
"Mistress.." He mumbled, feeling completely stuffed, yet knowing there was still more to go.  
  
"Shush, just a little more." She cooed, a wide smirk on her face as she watched his half pained expression. He gasped loudly when he finally felt her smooth skin under his butt, realizing she was finally buried to the balls in his poor anus. The feeling of being so completely full and stretched by his Mistress was too much for him, making him cum again into the soaked flimsy cloth that barely hid the restricting cage he wore. His feminine moan of pleasure made Bellatrix's cock twitch inside him, enjoying the way his insides spasmed and milked around her.  
  
"Such a slutty little girl," she grinned, "completely in love with my fat cock."  
  
Harry made no attempts to deny it, especially when she started slowly pumping him in her lap, lifting him higher between every thrust. A steady stream of fluid was leaking out of his constricted cock, unable to handle the feeling of his prostate being absolutely crushed by the huge log of meat rearranging his insides. Her fat cock was pumping him full of precum, making their coupling slick and wet, and above all loud. The slurping sound of the massive shaft plunging into his rosebud was obscene, yet even that couldn't compete with his whorish wailing as he happily rode her, not even needing her arms to guide him anymore.  
  
"Do you love it Holly?" She asked, raising her hips to meet his butt with a wet slap.  
  
"I love it Mistress!" He gasped, stars appearing before his eyes as his entire existence seemed to revolve around the fat hot spermcannon pulsing inside of him.  
  
"Talk to me girl, tell me how you feel!" She ordered.  
  
"I love it, I love it, I love it! I love your fat cock Mistress!"  
  
Bellatrix's grin was wide on her face, lifting him all the way to the very tip before plunging him down all the way to the hilt, laughing at the delirious look on his face. She noted that the fluid leaking into his panties was clear, meaning he had absolutely nothing left to shoot, yet was still being continuously milked by her hot meat. She wondered if he even had any idea what his body was doing anymore, watching the way he ground his hips against her cock in needy desperation.  
  
"Who loves my fat cock?" She asked, eagerly awaiting the answer.  
  
"Holly loves your cock! Ahh, Holly is the happiest girl in the world!" The boy moaned, making her own balls churn. Knowing that he was finally completely hers pushed her over the limit, knowing that she would spend years bending her little pet over at any time she wished, watching him moan and beg as she plundered his cute little bubble butt.  
  
"Nnnngghhh!" Bellatrix groaned, holding Harry down to her crotch, doing her best to prevent him from moving as she felt her own load explode inside of him.  
  
Holly felt a hot wet sensation bloom in his body, understanding that her Mistress was cumming inside her. The thought made her spasm in her lap, clenching her sphincter to do her very best to milk her dry. Her belly was swelling as more and more of the creamy treat flooded her, feeling it surge around her intestines as the massive grape sized balls shot jet after jet of her gift inside of her. A part of Holly was disappointed that she wouldn't get to taste it, although maybe Mistress would allow her to clean her afterwards. The thought turned her on even more, her hands caressing her swelling belly. She gurgled in pleasure, looking like her Mistress had just impregnated her. She knew she had a fucked silly expression on her face, panting loudly as a sliver of drool ran down her lips, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, because she knew she was serving her Mistress.  
  
"Ahhh, good girl." Mistress moaned, caressing her hips. Holly smiled, happy that she was pleasing her. Mistress Bellatrix pulled her down into a deep kiss, something that was a bit uncomfortable because of her bulging belly, but the feeling of kissing her overrode any discomfort. She loved her Mistress so much.  
  
Bellatrix slowly pushed her to the side, her fat cock slipping out of her obscenely stretched hole with a wet slurp. Holly had a dazed expression on her face as she tried to recover her breath, watching as her Mistress walked over to the window, using her wand to send a spell into the darkness.  
  
"What are you doing Mistress?" She mumbled, forgetting for a second that she shouldn't pry.  
  
Bellatrix didn't seem upset though, instead smirking victoriously at her willing slave.  
"Just letting my master know that Holly is a good girl."  
  
Holly squealed in happiness, she was so lucky to end up with such a kind Mistress.  
  
  
  
_A/N: And done, this one ended up pretty massive, but then again writing the chapter was quite fun. Thanks for the upvotes/kudos/reviews as usual and don't forget to vote for the next girl._


	8. Welcoming a Quidditch Teammate

_A/N: Finally managed to find some time to write again! Thanks for all the support and the reviews, this story is indeed not dead, and will not be dead until I make a chapter where I state it is abandoned. That is however very unlikely to happen as I still have plans for plenty of girls._

_On another note, amusing to see the difference in opinion the Bellatrix chapter garnered, some proclaimed it as their absolute favorite chapter ever, others flat out disliked it. Different kinks for different people I guess._

_This chapter will feature a trio of girls that have been voted for since I published the very first chapter. People have been begging for a chapter where the Quidditch trio welcomes Harry to the team, so please give a warm welcome to the Quidditch Chasers!_  
  


  
  
Harry had a sense of elation as he slowly landed his broom, almost disappointed that Wood was calling the practice. Never before had he felt so free as he did while in the air, loving every single minute of flying. Although looking at how sweat soaked his uniform was, he started noticing just how bone tired his arms were. Hanging on to the fast broom while swerving around after the Snitch was a lot tougher than it looked. Still, he wouldn't change it for anything, it was nice being recognized for something else than his name for once, even if it came with the price of getting even more attention as the youngest Seeker in a century.

"Good work everyone!" Oliver called, his eyes almost shining with fervor now that he finally had a good Seeker in his team.

"Hit the showers and get some good rest, you especially Harry!" He grunted.

"Ever remember Oliver being this nice to us?" Fred queried his twin.

George chortled, "He's just afraid his prized chance at the cup will get injured or quit out of exhaustion."

They both grinned as they looked at Harry, managing to make a blush appear on his cheeks. He really wasn't used to compliments and so many people praising him for his flying was kind of unreal.

"Aww." Someone cooed, making him glance to the side where Angelina was smiling at his embarrassed face. He reddened even further, trying to pretend like it didn't bother him which only made the twins chuckle harder.

"Come on, leave him alone" Alicia grumbled, "and get into the shower Weasley's, you stink!" She emphasized her point by cupping her nose and pointedly turning her head away from them.

"Don't you appreciate my manly musk baby?" Fred murmured, deepening his voice for comedic effect as he started flexing his arms.

Her unimpressed face made him laugh as he followed George into the showers. Alicia snorted as she watched them leave, before turning to Harry.

"They're not the only one that smell you know, you need a shower as well."

Harry fidgeted, trying to think of some way of avoiding that. He really didn't enjoy undressing around others, his memories of being bullied by Dudley when they changed clothes in school weren't exactly helping his self-esteem. He knew he was the smallest boy in their class and changing with a bunch of fifth and seventh years was pretty intimidating.

"Oh, it's, uh, n-not so bad. I can shower back at the dorm." He mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

Katie who had just finished stowing her broom cocked an eyebrow at him, pointedly looking at his soaked shirt.  
"Not so bad? Harry, you have chugged at least two bottles of water while out here, and it looks like you're wearing them now."

Harry blushed bright red, not really sure how to respond upon being called out on his lie. 

"Aww, come on guys, he's just shy." Angelina smiled, squatting down next to him, her brown eyes twinkling.  
"Don't want to shower with the guys, huh?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Uh, no, not really." He admitted, feeling awkward over how easily she had figured him out. He was always bullied in the school showers by Dudley and really didn't feel like joining a bunch of huge older years for one now.

"You still need to shower though, but you can come shower with us instead, is that okay?" She asked, taking his hand in her soft brown one, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Angelina?!" Two voices asked, Katie shocked while Alicia seemed more questioning. She waved them away, focusing on Harry.

"Uh, are you sure that will be all right?" He wondered, really wanting to wash up but feeling he should ask, since they always separated the boys from the girls at his previous school.

"It's no problem at all, us girls don't mind a little guest." She grinned, ignoring the muttering from Katie.

Her warm encouraging face and soft hand gently rubbing his knuckles was enough to convince him.  
"Okay." He murmured, unaccustomed to someone being so kind to him.

"Great!" She exclaimed, standing up and leading him to the girl's dressing rooms, never letting go of his hand.

"Umm, what about my stuff?" He asked.

"Don't worry," Alicia piped in, "the lockers are charmed, doesn't matter which one you open, it will contain your things."

Katie closed the door behind them, an uncertain look on her face.  
"Angie are you sure about this? We could get in a lot of trouble if people found out."

Angelina waved the complaints away, finally letting go off Harry.

"Nah, don't worry, Harry won't say a thing, right?" The last question was obviously directed at him so he nodded, not really wanting to get his teammates in trouble just for helping him.

"See?" She grinned, opening a locker next to her and starting to peel the sweaty Quidditch uniform from her body. Harry stared gobsmacked as she slowly displayed more of her lovely chocolate colored skin, parting her top to show a tight stark white sports bra that contrasted beautifully with her darker skin. Her already large breasts looked even bigger on her frame now that there were no clothes hiding the round shape. He knew he wasn't supposed to stare, but couldn't help the widening of his eyes as she removed the bra and showed him the first pair of female breasts he had ever seen. They were in his opinion fantastic, he had no idea they could get that big, knowing he wouldn't even be able to fit them in his hand.

Angelina had a smirk on her face as she watched the way Harry stared at her soft tits, intentionally running a hand over over her darker brown nipples as she undressed. Now it was however time for the big prank. Her grin became wider as she peeled off her tight pants, taking her panties with them, exposing her smooth shaven crotch to his eyes. She sighed in pleasure as her long fat brown cock was finally released from its confining prison, happily flopping out against her thigh. She casually fondled her meat with her hand, groaning as she adjusted her smooth testicles.

To their shock Harry didn't show the reaction they knew Angelina had been going for. There was no panic or disgust that usually followed when firsties got their first taste of how strong male magic sometimes affected their daughters. If anything he seemed a bit in awe over it, his eyes raking over her body. It made her flush, happy about the fact that her dark complexion hid her reaction from him.

Harry was amazed over how beautiful Angelina was. A normal boy his age might have been shocked over what was in her pants, but since the Dursley's had never bothered to give him any form of sexual education and Petunia would never lower herself to bathing with him, he had absolutely no idea what he was even supposed to find in a girl's pants. It wasn't surprising to him that they had exactly the same thing he did, although the large size did catch him off guard.

Seeing that her prank had completely misfired Angelina was left flustered and quickly moved towards the showers. 

"Stop staring and get a move on Harry." She muttered, slipping away from the locker room, trying to ignore the muffled snorting from Alicia.

Harry snapped out of his staring, blushing as he realized he had been rudely ogling her. Gingerly he started removing his uniform, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to Katie and Alicia. Alicia seemed greatly amused for some reason, a glint of laughter in her brown eyes whenever she looked at him, making him feel like he was missing out on some great joke.

She was more lithe than the athletic Angelina, her lighter brown body showing little to no body fat and every time she moved Harry could glimpse hints of muscle definition under her skin. Her breasts were far smaller as well, looking more like a little handful, yet unlike Angelina's soft tits, they were impossibly perky, standing at complete attention and not moving an inch as she peeled off the sports bra she wore. Her lips curved into a little smirk as she noticed the way he was stealing glimpses of her body, making sure to thrust her chest out as she untied her black long hair, before outright grinning as she pulled down her pants.

Harry wasn't the least bit surprised to see another dick hidden within Alicia's pants, he had come to accept that as the norm now. Like Angelina she had absolutely no hair down there and seemed slightly smaller than her, yet compared to his own there was still a massive difference. She caught him staring at her crotch and winked at him with a grin, making him blush for some reason.

"Sorry." He muttered, quickly avoiding his eyes and focusing on removing his own uniform.

"You're welcome to look honey." She chortled, throwing her smelly uniform into the laundry basket. "But you should be aware of the consequences that can lead to."

Harry furrowed his brows, wondering what she meant, but she had already slipped into the showers before he could ask. Shrugging he pulled off the rest of his clothes, feeling better about his complete lack of body hair now that he had seen the smooth girls. He saw Katie looking at him with an odd look on her face, before she noticed his gaze and quickly averted her eyes, a light blush on her cheeks. He wasn't really sure what that was about, but he assumed she was simply even shyer than he was, since she hadn't even touched her dirty uniform yet.

He entered the open showers, watching as both Angelina and Alicia broke off from whatever conversation they were having and grinned at him. For some reason the looks in their eyes made a bit of red bloom on his cheeks, he felt like a tasty rabbit being stared at by a pair of hawks. Harry felt their eyes on him as he slipped under a shower on the other end of room, quickly turning on the hot water. The heat made him sigh softly and he felt some of the awkwardness melt away under the soothing water. He didn't know how long he lounged under the blissful water before he heard Angelina shout.

"Nice tan lines Katie!" She grinned, whistling appreciatively.

Harry turned around and watched as Katie awkwardly stepped into the shower, her face gaining a nice red hue upon Angelina's comment. It was immediately obvious that Katie had spent a large part of the summer in a one piece swimsuit, as her entire torso was far paler than her usual tanned skin. He had never seen anything like it before and found himself staring, noticing her large soft creamy white breasts before his gaze traveled down her flat stomach to her crotch, following the white tan line. Katie made some half-hearted attempts to shield herself from their eyes, yet the fat cock she was packing couldn't be hidden. It wasn't as long as Angelina's massive thing, but it looked a lot thicker. Yet he could still make out a pair of large smooth balls behind her shaft, those looking bigger than what either of the other girls had. 

He glanced up only to see her heated gaze on him, making him cough awkwardly as he realized he was staring. Something between an eep and a mumbled "sorry" slipped from his throat as he quickly turned around, the hot water cascading on his face doing little to hide the growing red on his cheeks. It didn't help much when he heard some muffled chuckling from his left, almost able to imagine the smirk on Angelina's face.

"Hey, where's your shampoo Harry?" She suddenly asked.

Harry froze, not really knowing how to answer. It hadn't been in the list of items they were supposed to bring to Hogwarts and it was not like the Dursley's allowed him to take anything from their home with him. He turned towards the ebony beauty, scrambling for something to say.

"Uh, I forgot." He mumbled.

"Just like you forgot any sort of body wash?" She asked, looking at the empty shelf next to his shower head.

Harry felt his cheeks become even redder but nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"Tsk. Turn around." She commanded, grabbing a bottle from her own shelf.

"Umm, why?"

She gave him a look like he was an idiot.  
"Because I'll lend you mine, now turn around." She gestured with the bottle in her hand before twirling her finger, showing what she wanted.

"Oh." He muttered, turning around.

He expected her to hand over the shampoo over his shoulder, but instead heard the cork snap shut as Angelina placed the bottle next to his shower. Before he could ask she had already placed her hands on his head, massaging the bubbly liquid into his hair. He jerked at the sudden contact, not really used to being touched, but after a few seconds of feeling her soft hands caress his head he relaxed, actually quite enjoying it. It was a bit embarrassing for some reason, yet the feel of having his scalp scratched and massaged felt amazing. Before he knew it he was leaning into her touch, a soft groan of appreciation slipping past his lips.

"Feels good huh?" Angelina muttered, a strange inflection in her voice.

"Yeah." He murmured, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the impromptu massage.

He blinked as she removed her hands, a bit disappointed that she stopped. 

"You have to let it work for a while, don't wash it off yet." She told him, placing another bottle on the shelf next to the shower. 

He nodded, about to ask about the second bottle when he felt her hands on his shoulders, rubbing what he could only imagine was body wash into his back. Harry shuddered at her touch, never having been touched like this before. He reflexively moved away, but there was only the shower wall in front of him so he had nowhere to go. Angelina seemed to hesitate for a moment, but when he stopped moving she continued scrubbing his back. He got over his aversion to touch and soon groaned in pleasure as he felt her scratch his spine, feeling her reach an itch he couldn't get to himself. Leaning against the wall he arched his back towards her, unthinkingly presenting his butt to the young ebony woman.

"You really like that, don't you?" She murmured, her voice much thicker now.

"Yeah." He groaned, feeling her strong hands caress his back all the way down to his hips.

His eyes suddenly snapped open when he realized he was developing a rather noticeable problem between his legs. It usually only happened when Hermione spent too much time hugging him, yet under Angelina's hands his cock was hardening at rapid pace. He nibbled his lip, trying to keep from groaning in pleasure as her hands shifted down to his bum, starting to panic as he tried to think of a way to hide his erection. He awkwardly placed one of his hand over his crotch, trying to press down on his growing cock in the hopes that they wouldn't notice.

"Looks like he's _really_ enjoying it." Alicia stated.

His eyes snapped to the right, seeing both Alicia and Katie staring at the little show he had been putting on with Angelina. More specifically, they were both staring at his crotch, Katie with a small blush on her face while Alicia was smirking. His eyes dipped down and he could see they were experiencing a similar issue, yet only Katie was making any attempt to hide her rising cock. He blushed bright red and tried to turn around to apologize to Angelina.

"Sorr-" He tried to say, but the black girl caught his hips and turned him right back against the wall, continuing to work on his buttocks.

"Oh I don't mind at all Harry." Angelina purred, her hands roaming over his supple flesh.

He gasped when she suddenly spread his cheeks, feeling something wet pushing against his rosebud. Looking back he could see her face buried in ass, her thick strong tongue teasing his little hole. A small moan slipped past his lips when her slick tongue pushed past his sphincter, easily spreading him wide as she licked and sucked at his sensitive flesh. He had no idea being touched there could feel so good, his legs shaking as he tried to keep standing. His head dipped under the shower, the hot water washing away the shampoo as he struggled to adapt to the sudden sensation of someone rimming him.

Alicia was grinning as she walked over to him, her eyes roaming over his petite body. Her cock was hard as steel already, the little show the two had put on had been more than enough to get her excited. Watching the way the little slut moaned as Angie tongued his hole was making her leak precum, wanting nothing more than to stuff her fat cock between his plump lips.

"Harry." She murmured as she reached him, caressing his back. He turned to her and before he could ask she bent down and kissed him deeply, taking complete control of the kiss as she practically plundered his mouth. The sudden attack caught him by surprise, especially when she calmly knelt, taking him with her, never breaking the kiss. Before he knew it he was down on his knees, groaning into her mouth as Angelina's tongue danced all over his anus.

Alicia broke the kiss, amused by the dazed look on his face. She caressed his cheeks, staring deep into his green eyes.  
"We would really like to have some fun with you Harry, would you like that?" She whispered, licking her lips as he watched him try to formulate an answer. Hoping to encourage him she slipped a hand between his legs, making him grunt as she gently fondled his small erection.

Harry felt like he was in a dream, trying to come to his senses. He was leaning against Alicia, having just gotten the very first kiss of his life, while Angelina seemed to be doing her utmost to drive him insane. When Alicia's hand slipped between his legs he gasped again, trying to calm his panting breath.

"Y-yeah." He replied, not wanting these incredible sensations to end.

Alicia's smile became a mile wide as she stood up, taking his hands that had been resting on her shoulders and placing them on her hips. This left him face height with her very intimidating cock, feeling it bump into his cheek.

"Then why don't you give him a little kiss?" She purred.

"Wha-?" He got no further before she pushed her wet cock past his lips, moaning softly as her slick cock popped into his mouth. Harry had no idea what to do, caught completely by surprise. The sudden thick salty taste in his mouth made him wiggle his tongue, running it over the fat mushroom head resting right on it. Alicia gasped. 

"Just like that Harry" She grunted as even more salty fluid came out, making him realize it was coming from her. Afraid he would choke he swallowed it, feeling the hot liquid flow down his throat, leaving a liberal coating on his insides. He had barely swallowed it when he already felt his mouth filling up again, feeling the hot cock constantly leak her juices on his tongue. 

"Let's go a bit deeper honey." Alicia murmured, grabbing his head and starting to insistently pump her hips against his face. 

"Mmmgh!" He protested, feeling the slick cock bump against the back of his throat, trying to hold her back by pushing against her hips. His strength was however pitiful compared to hers and he realized he had little options besides to endure as she stretched his jaw wide. Angelina's continued ministrations was making him moan occasionally, something which Alicia seemed to greatly appreciate. Hoping to get it over with faster he started running his tongue over her smooth tip, teasing the slit that was constantly leaking her musky taste into his mouth.

"Mmm, that's really nice Harry. Now try to swallow really deeply."

As soon as she said that she pushed against his throat even harder. Panicking he swallowed as deeply as he could, suddenly feeling his esophagus stretch obscenely as the long fat prick slipped down his gullet. His gag reflex kicked in as he tried to fight the massive log of meat pushing ever deeper into his guts, yet it was about as useful as pissing on a house fire. Alicia's hands were unyielding as they slowly pushed his face towards her crotch, inch after inch of girlcock slipping past his lips. 

"Ahhh." She moaned when his lips finally kissed the very root of her shaft, his chin resting against her large churning balls.

His throat was convulsing widely around her shaft, something she seemed to enjoy greatly. Before it could become dangerous she slowly pulled him back, her slick cock slipping back out between his lips, drool and precum dripping down his cheek. Harry sucked in a deep breath when his throat finally got unblocked, about to protest before her fat spermcannon once more pummeled past his weak defenses and slipped back down into its new home. Alicia grinned as she slowly sped up, using him like a cocksheath as she thoroughly fucked his throat.

"So tight." She murmured, "it's like you were made for this Harry."

Harry would have protested if he was able, too busy trying to focus on breathing. At least the initial pain had lessened as he got used to the massive cock, and even his gag reflex seemed to have simply given up after it's initial ineffectual attempts. That didn't mean having a foot of cock plundering his throat was by any means comfortable though. More humiliating than choking on her cock was that he was still hard, something that Alicia would occasionally check by poking him between the legs with her foot. He got the impression she was terribly amused by that, even if she never said anything.

"Make sure you relax now honey, Angie's about to show you a whole new world." She grinned, her eyes looking over his head.

He realized Angelina was no longer licking him, trying desperately to look behind to see what was going on. His answer came in the form of something hot, round and thick pressing against his slick rosebud. He reflexively tensed before a small slap on his butt cheek made him remember Alicia's advice. Nervously he tried to relax, suddenly feeling the hot tip push even deeper into his anus, stretching his ring far more than he thought possible. He tried to tense again, starting to feel some pain and fearing what was happening.

"Shhh Harry," Angelina said, "just relax and take it, it's going in one way or another anyway."

She made no effort to push deeper, waiting until he could no longer tense, his muscles exhausted. Once he relaxed again she pushed harder, making it feel like someone was shoving a watermelon up his ass. He groaned around Alicia's slick cock, at least grateful that she had slowed down her pace for this. Finally with a pop he felt the object slip past sphincter, suddenly sinking several inches into his colon. Harry moaned, trying to cope with the hot smooth shaft that was suddenly stretching him, realizing that it could only be Angelina's fat black cock. He mentally shivered, remembering how big it was soft, terrified of what it would be like hard.

His answer came in the form of the black fat snake in his anus pushing ever deeper, occasionally stopping to let him adjust before forging on, practically re-arranging his insides around the thick intruder. He had no concept of how many inches she sunk into his poor undefended ass, gasping and slurping around the cock that was plundering his throat as he tried to adjust. When he was certain he would burst from all the pressure in his guts he finally felt something soft press against his cheeks.

"To the hilt baby! Well done Harry!" Angelina cheered, slapping his butt hard.

The sudden pain made him groan and clench around her, something that surprisingly sent a jolt of pleasure to his crotch. That confused him, it was painful and far too large, yet for some reason there was a part of him that felt really good. When Angelina started slowly pulling her long cock out he felt it again, and when she pushed her fat snake back in once more he felt it even stronger, clenching around her again.

"Mmm, I think we found your button honey." Angelina grinned.

Button? He didn't know what she meant, but the next time she pumped into him she made sure to angle herself in a way that sent an even stronger jolt of pleasure through his body.

"Mgrgh?" He gurgled around Alicia's cock, wondering what was going on.

"Aww, he's so confused, that's adorable." Alicia cooed, speeding up her facefucking again.

"You'll find out soon enough." He heard behind him, feeling Angelina's hips slap into his once more, making him grunt as he took her full length.

The ebony girl kept feeding him her girlcock at that delicious angle, making sure the round fat head rubbed that same spot both going in and coming out. Ever so slowly she increased the pace, slowly starting to make him feel quite good. His erection that had briefly deflated was back in full force, twitching every time Angelina thrust into his guts. Before he knew it was slowly pushing back towards her, wanting more of that incredible sensation.

"That's it Harry, I knew you'd absolutely love it." She shouted, slapping his butt as she slammed her hips into his little butt.

He gasped, wanting to argue, feeling even more embarrassed, but there was no denying that it was feeling really good now. Something was building inside of him, boiling ever faster around his crotch, being fueled by fat black snake rubbing against his insides. He desperately grabbed Alicia's hips, trying to keep his senses, when a massive orgasm hit him, making him spurt jet after jet of cum on the shower floor, moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth. Angelina moaned at the way his anus suddenly spasmed around her before laughing loudly when she realized what had happened, not showing any signs of slowing down as he rode out his incredible orgasm. Her continued fucking kept up the stimulation, extending his orgasm until the point he thought he would pass out, moaning desperately as his untouched cock leaked all over the floor.

"Fuck that's hot!" Alicia grunted.

That turned out to be the only warning Harry got before she forced her cock balls deep once more, moaning loudly as a huge jet of cum shot out of her cock, slipping straight down his throat into his stomach. Her legs shook as she fed load after load of her thick hot cum into his practically comatose body, forcing him to swallow desperately to keep from choking on it all. Harry could feel his stomach expand as her spermcannon dumped her creamy hot girlcum into his guts, shooting far more than he ever thought possible. He didn't know how long she milked her cock into his swallowing throat, merely grateful when she finally pulled out, letting the last few dripples spread over his tongue. Harry was too exhausted to be bothered by the taste, slurping and sucking down what she left, swallowing without issue.

"Mmmm, damn that was good. We definitively have to make this a regular thing." She panted, painting his lips with the cum that was left on her spent cock.

"I.. agree.. completely!" Angelina grunted, speeding up her fucking even further. Harry's body shook as the curvy woman slammed her hips into his small butt over and over again, the previously tight anus stretching outrageously around the massive cock. Harry was constantly moaning now, sounding like a whore in heat, yet even his voice was being overruled by the lewd slurping sound of the slick cock slipping in and out of his pale ass. Her big black balls slapped against his every time she bottomed out, reminding him of just what it was that was fucking him. A big fat slick cock. And he was loving it. He couldn't even deny it anymore, pushing his hips back against the delicious girldick, clenching around her as she hit that magic button over and over again. He could feel her precum flooding his guts, helping lubricate the passage of the fat meatlog.

"If Harry was actually capable of speech I'm pretty sure he would agree too." Alicia chuckled, watching the way the petite Gryffindor was pushing back against the tall woman, panting loudly with a trickle of cum and drool dribbling down his cheek.

Harry felt like he was going delirious with pleasure. He had hit his peak a while ago yet Angelina was giving him absolutely no time to recover, pummeling his boor butt over and over again, feeding that juicy girlcock into his ass without any mercy. He was certain he was about to lose his mind when he finally heard her groan loudly, her strong hands grabbing his hips hard as she buried herself to the balls in his twitching passage.

"Ahhh!" She moaned as a massive wad of hot cum burst into his colon, sending a wave of heat through his guts. He collapsed on the shower floor, only her hands keeping his hips up as she slowly moved her hips back and forth as she unloaded her thick cream into his body. He grunted quietly, feeling her warm cum travel up his intestines, making his stomach expand even further as spurt after spurt of Angelina's juices poured into him. Any hopes of leakage were squashed by how tightly his clenching anus was gripping her fat meatpole, all he could do was groan as his belly inflated by the sheer amount of cum being deposited into it. Angelina moaned softly as her orgasm finally died down, gently wiggling her hips, enjoying the tight velvety grip his body had around her shaft. She groped his butt cheek, grinning widely as his ass milked the very last drop out of her spent cock.

"Mmm, this ass was made for breeding." She purred, finally letting go of his hips.

Too weak in the knees to keep himself up, he collapsed flat on his chest, feeling her long black mamba slide out of his anus with an lewd slurping sound. He was absently glad the showers were still on, as it saved him from lying in his own sperm, preferring to lie in the hot water and try to gather his wits. 

Alicia licked her lips as she watched the way his sphincter was gaping, seeing Angie's cum dribbling out of the stretched hole. The-Boy-Who-Got-Fucked it seemed to say, making her grin. Her smile faded when she noticed Katie, sitting still on the floor and staring at Harry with wide eyes. Her incredibly thick cock was so hard it seemed to be straining the very skin, the tip even turning slightly purple. She could see the way her eyes darted between Harry's content face and his used hole, making her smirk. Maybe she would finally feel like putting that fat cock of hers to use, as she never seemed to want to join her or Angie for their showering escapades. 

Standing up she quickly made her way to the brunette, startling her slightly as she knelt next to her.

"Why don't you take a turn?" Alicia asked.

"Umm, I d-dont really know about that." Katie mumbled.

"What's there to know?" Alicia grinned, gesturing towards the panting boy lying on the floor.  
"I know you've been fantasizing about him for a while, and here he is, just waiting for someone to shove another fat cock into his ass."

Katie snapped her eyes to her.  
"R-really? You really think so?"

Alicia smothered her grin.  
"Of course. Did you see how much he came? He's a real buttslut, you could claim him for yourself as well if you act now."

"But I'm so thick.. do you think it will even fit?" She wondered, grabbing her shaft, unable to even make her fingers meet.

Alicia shrugged.

"Well, if you don't want to even try, that's your choice. But don't come crying to me if some other dickgirl decides to lay claim to him and he'll start ignoring you."

Of course she strongly doubted that would ever happen as there was no way she or Angie would let their new teammate be ensnared by some other hussy, he had way too much potential for that. No need to tell Katie that though.

Her words seemed to a light a fire in Katie's eyes, making the tanned girl stand up and march over to Harry. Alicia snorted softly, laying back against the shower wall, deciding to enjoy the show.

Harry groaned as he felt someone grab his shoulder and gently turn him over, leaving him flat on his back on the wet floor. He was very grateful for the Cushioning Charms layered all over it, no doubt to prevent people from getting hurt if they slipped, but also making it quite comfortable to relax on. Finally feeling his breath return he opened his eyes, seeing Katie kneeling next to his waist. His eyes automatically traced her athletic body, admiring the stark tan lines that seemed to emphasize her perky tits and hint of abs. As his eyes traveled down they bulged, seeing her already scary looking cock seem even bigger. It looked as thick as one of those Pringles cans Dudley constantly munched on, the fat tip already wet from precum.

"I've wanted this since I first saw you Harry." She murmured, grabbing his ankles and placing them up on her shoulders. Wait, was she really going to try to make that monster fit into him?

"Kati- hmmphf!" She leaned down, taking his legs with her, kissing him deeply as she bent him in two, interrupting his protests. She seemed to pay no heed to his mumbled words, preferring to plunder his mouth instead. Her iron grip on his hair kept his head steady, leaving him no room to wiggle. His eyes darted to the sides, hoping for some help, but instead he saw Alicia and Angelina grinning as they watched the show, slowly jacking each other off. So much for that help.

She briefly broke the kiss, grabbing her fat girlcock and angling it up against his defenseless hole.  
"It'll go in easier in this position." She cooed, staring into his green eyes.

"Wai-" This time he almost expected the kiss, but not the incredibly thick pole that started pushing in between his cheeks. His wide spread position left him in no position to wriggle away, all he could do was grab her shoulders tight as she slowly pushed in further. 

"Mmmh!" He groaned into her mouth in discomfort, his abused hole being forced to stretch even further to accommodate its second intruder of the day. Katie seemed understanding, slowly sucking on his tongue, yet her hips showed no signs of relenting. After what felt like an eternity during which Harry was afraid he would split in two, the meaty cock finally popped past his anus, sinking into his slick hole. Katie moaned in pleasure into his mouth, using the lubrication left behind by Angelina to quickly push herself even deeper.

Harry breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes widening as he felt his body stretch to make room for the obscene cock entering him. To his embarrassment he could feel his own spent cock waking up, reacting to the way her fat spermcannon was practically crushing the magic button Angelina had been teasing. With a muffled sigh of pleasure from Katie she finally bottomed out, her plump balls resting against his butt. She seemed to simply enjoy the feeling of being buried in him for a while, gently kissing him as she let him get used to the humongous shaft stretching him. Harry was grateful for the break, starting to slowly feel his butt get used to the fat girlcock. Well as used as it could possibly be, he doubted there was anyone who could ever get used to a cock that big.

Katie broke the kiss, smiling down at him.  
"I'm going to start moving now, okay?"

"Okay." He grunted, deciding it was a bit late to protest when she was already balls deep.

"Oh!" He moaned when she slowly pulled back, the bulbous head running right over that sensitive spot inside of him.

"It'll feel even better the other way." She grinned, pushing right back in, running her slick cock over that same spot. 

"Whoa!" He gasped, making her smile even wider.

"Told you he would love it!" Alicia shouted from the side.

He blushed bright red, feeling humiliated over how well his body seemed to respond.

"Aww." Katie cooed, kissing him gently on his lips as she started humping him.  
"There's no need to feel embarrassed, I love that you love my cock."

He avoided her eyes, his blush only getting worse. There was no way he was going to admit to that, even if it was starting to feel _really_ good. Angelina's load made sure he was very lubricated, and with Katie's thick cock pumping him, all that lubrication was leaking out, making a very loud slurping sound that seemed to echo in the shower room. Even the sounds couldn't distract him from how good it was starting to feel, being crushed and embraced by a very fit girl, her pale tits dangling right before before his face. He was completely helpless, having no say in any of it, only able to moan as her pumping sped up, laying that thick cock into his little ass over and over again. For some reason that feeling of helplessness only made him harder, grasping desperately for her shoulders as the now familiar pressure kept building. He looked up, watching her radiant smiling face look down at him as she clearly recognized the signs of his impending release.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He panted, unable to keep the sounds from escaping his throat.

"Are you going come for me Harry?" Katie asked.  
"Are you going to come from my fat cock in your cute little ass?"

He tried closing his mouth, but even that didn't stop his feverish moans from being heard.

"He really is a complete anal slut." Angelina murmured from the side, no doubt intended for him to hear, increasing the humiliation he felt.

He opened his mouth to argue, but all that came out was a whorish moan. Katie sped up her fucking even more, slamming her juicy balls into his butt with a wet _slap slap slap_.

"Oooooh!" He gasped, feeling the pressure finally boil over, shooting his cum between his and Katie's belly, the friction of her moving on top only making it sweeter.

"There we go!" Katie cooed, jackhammering into him with long deep thrusts, giving him no chance to recover.

"Now.." _SLAP_ "it's.." _SLAP_ "my.." _SLAP_ "turn!" She shouted, grabbing him tightly as she buried herself to the hilt.

In his pleasurable haze Harry could still feel her massive cock expand even further as her thick creamy load traveled down the shaft before exploding against the side of his colon with the force a water spout. Katie groaned as she shot wave after wave of hot cum into his bowels, adding to Angelina's load and even surpassing it, making his belly gurgle as it expanded rapidly under the pressure. He didn't even entertain any thoughts of it escaping out past her cock, his anus was so tight around her massive log of meat that not a drop would escape. His bent over position was getting uncomfortable but Katie showed no signs of moving, merely making small humping motions as she made sure he squeezed every last drop out of her balls. Her drawn out moan finally ended, a wide smile spreading on her face as she looked down at the flushed panting boy beneath her.

She bent down and kissed him again, giggling slightly when she felt another small spurt of cum shoot into his colon.  
"You belong to us now Harry." She stated, content to just rest on top of him, enjoying the way his hole was twitching around her shaft.

"Yep. This will definitively become a regular thing, there's no way I can wait for Quidditch practice for another run." Alicia commented from the side, licking what looked like Angelina's cum from her fingers.

"I agree. Welcome to the team Harry." Angelina said, her pearly white teeth spread in a wide grin.

Harry was a bit miffed that they weren't even asking for his opinion, yet when he looked down between himself and Katie, seeing the large puddle of cum he had shot out, he knew why they hadn't asked. They already knew the answer.

"Thanks." He mumbled, feeling the familiar blush on his cheeks again, making them chuckle softly.

Poor boy, he had no idea what he was in for, he wouldn't get a moment's rest, they were going to be fucking him all over the school.  
  


 

 

_A/N: As usual, don't forget to vote for what girl you wish to see in the next chapter, every vote matters as I always try to pick the one that's the most popular (and that hasn't been written yet)._  
  



	9. Mommy's Girl

  
_**A/N:** Hello again readers, it's been a while since my last update. Been a bit busy and have been lacking the motivation to write, but as I've said before, this story isn't abandoned until I specifically make a chapter where I say so.  
The amount of hits this story has gotten has blown me away though, combining the sites it has been posted on makes for a total of over 166 000 views! Looks like people agree that the world needs more HP-themed girlcock.  
Enough babbling, this chapter features none other than Lily Evans-Potter, gathering a total of 44 votes. I guess I get to add the 'incest' tag to the collection, enjoy!_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lily Evans, formerly known as Lily Potter, gently blew on her hot coffee as she glanced over the front page of the local wizarding paper. Not able to help it, she let out a soft sigh of relief upon seeing the main headlines were about average boring things happening in politics. She thought she would have gotten over her wariness by now, yet apparently her memories still haunted her.  
  
It had been fourteen years ago since that madman broke into their house and tried to kill her child, yet she could still clearly picture it. Her brave husband standing up to him and giving his life for them both, the way Lord Voldemort had shoved her aside to kill little Harry, and finally the way his own magic had acted against him, blowing him to dust and smoke.  
  
Shattered by grief and driven by anger she remembered raging at Dumbledore about the use of his so called protections, yet the man had the audacity to claim it worked out for the best in the end. In fact the strange fascination he showed towards Harry and the way he straight away blabbed to the press about what happened had raised her hackles. That feeling only increased when the wound on Harry's forehead refused to heal, yet the venerable Headmaster kept avoiding the matter and simply tried to brush it away as a 'peculiarity of dark magic.' The old man must have forgotten who he was talking to, since it only took her a day to consult experts and find out what it was. A Horcrux.  
  
That knowledge was what ultimately cemented her decision to leave Magical Britain. The constant admiration and weird attention being poured towards her son, the knowledge that the madman who had come after him was still alive, and the mistrust towards the Headmaster all drove her as she took out the Potter fortune and slipped away from the country in the quiet of the night.  
  
Settling down in her new home had been surprisingly easy, especially as she changed back to her maiden name to avoid any attention. The temptation to change to a completely new name was there, but those kind of matters were saved on file and would probably end up attracting a lot more attention. She kept everything to do with the government very muggle, knowing that anyone looking for her would struggle greatly to even use their system.  
  
For a time she knew peace, simply enjoying raising her child while dealing with her grief. Yet the thought of people coming for them constantly nagged at the back of her mind, making her worry about their future. A lone mother named Lily with a boy called Harry wasn't exactly conspicuous, yet she didn't know what else to do. That was until she saw Harry laughing and clapping as he watched some princess movie on the TV. She nibbled her lip, an idea springing forth. They were all looking for a boy, yet would pay no attention to a small girl. A small hidden part of her mind also pointed out that she had wanted a daughter more than anything, but she tried to shush it as she fought to keep her thinking objective.  
Could she do it? Why wouldn't she? It would grant them much more safety and with the proper upbringing Harry would learn to enjoy it as well. A smile slowly bloomed on her full red lips as she watched her child laughing.  
  
"Hello Rose Evans." She breathed, naming him after the daughter she never had.  
  
He was still too young to fully understand what had happened, all he knew was that the baby blue colors were exchanged for a soft pink, which he found very pretty. Lily had more than enough money to never have to bother working another day in her life, so she took it upon herself to homeschool her new daughter. Of course she didn't want to complete isolate her, so he made certain he got to go on play dates with other little girls that lived in the area. Lily made certain she was always present so no situations where people might find out little Rose wasn't a 'rose' in the first place occurred.  
  
She taught her to love colorful frilly little dresses and didn't even need to encourage her to ask for her first pair of heeled shoes. She never had to worry about Rose questioning her genitals either, as when they bathed together she got to see the impressive rod of meat Lily was hiding between her own legs. Something to do with the way magic manifested in women the Professors at Hogwarts had told her, leaving her to delve into the matter herself. She had researched the matter plenty, but had found little of actual value in the Magical Libraries. Either the wizarding world just treated it as another peculiarity of magic, or they did their best to brush it under the carpet by not discussing it. Lily didn't really care either way, she had been insecure at first, but after finding out how much James had enjoyed that part of her, any insecurities had slipped away.  
  
The memory made her fat girlcock pulse in her tight pants, forcing her to readjust herself and quickly clear her mind, not wanting to deal with an uncomfortable erection right now.  
  
Her new daughter was everything she wished for though. Loving and kind, naturally petite and so very beautiful in her eyes. Her small size probably had a bit to do with the hormones and potions Lily slipped into her food, making certain she grew up to be perfect as well. She knew something had changed along the way, there was more to her obsession about Rose than simply hiding her from the wizarding world. Lily had found herself imagining her small red lips parted around her fat shaft more than once, often even having to restrain herself from tangling her fingers into her long black locks and bringing her face down to her crotch. She had managed to resist though, content to simply admire the way her perfect little girl was growing up.  
  
That all changed the day Lily walked past the toilet and spotted a nine-year-old Rose taking a leak. Except she wasn't sitting down like good little girls do, she was standing up and pissing like a man.  
  
"Rose!" Lily shouted, startling her greatly as she fumbled to keep her spray under control while at the same time attempting to hide her actions from her obviously angry mother. Rose quickly cut off the stream and tucked herself back into her panties, dropping the summer dress she had been holding up back over her waist.  
  
"Err, uh, hi mum." She stuttered.  
  
"Don't you 'hi mum' me young girl! What was that? Did I teach you to pee like that?"  
  
Rose flushed and avoided her eyes.  
  
"Well? Did I?"  
  
"No mum." She mumbled.  
  
"That's what I thought! So why were you doing it?"  
  
"Umm, it just feels easier."  
  
Lily's eyes bulged.  
"Just feels easier? You think you can just behave like that because you're lazy? Go to your room and don't leave until I return, I have something I need to fetch from the store."  
  
Properly chastised Rose practically ran to her room, leaving Lily fuming in the hallway. What if someone else had seen Rose like that? They would have realized what he had between his legs in an instant and it would have lead to a whole heap of trouble for her. She would be forced to use magic to intervene, if she even made it in time before the word spread.  
  
Lily tried to convince herself that it was fear of detection and anger at being disobeyed that drove her to visit the sex toys store, yet some deep part of her knew otherwise. She forcibly shushed that voice though, picking up a small delightful looking pink plastic chastity cage for her daughter.  
  
"Someone's been naughty." The greasy looking cashier smirked as he ran up her bill.  
  
"Indeed." Lily murmured, trying to ignore the itch between her legs as she ran her fingers over the chastity device.  
  
That same itch had turned into an insistent throbbing by the time she got home, casting an assortment of charms on the plastic cage, making sure among other things that it was both unbreakable and only removable by her. She tried to ignore the way her fat girlcock was swelling in her panties as she marched up to Rose's room, not bothering to knock before she entered.  
  
Rose who had been browsing some fashion magazine quickly sat up in her bed, not uttering a word, just waiting for her punishment. Lily gave a small nod at that, pleased at how well she had taught her.  
  
"Lift up your skirt and drop your panties Rose."  
  
Rose's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly stood up and obeyed, exposing her small hairless cock for her mother. Lily leaned forward, gently grasping her soft shaft, feeling the small balls under her fingers before taking out the pink cage from her pocket.  
  
"W-what's that?" Rose asked when Lily started placing it around her genitals.  
  
"Since you were too lazy to obey my orders earlier, this little device will make certain it simply will not happen again."  
  
As if to emphasize the point she pushed her cock into the curved cage designed for the shaft, making it point straight down, before locking it around her testicles. Lily tested the lock, feeling her charm take hold, trying to ignore the way her own cock pulsed as she saw how tightly bound her little girl was.  
  
"You better get used to it, you will be wearing it from now on."  
  
Rose stared in disbelief at the plastic device that encased her penis.  
"Y-you mean it's not coming off?!"  
  
Lily huffed.  
"Unlikely. Perhaps some day when I feel that you can be trusted to behave like a proper girl."  
  
She saw some wetness gather in her eyes and leaned down, wiping her eyes.  
"Shush now Rose, you'll get used to it quickly. Make mommy happy and wear it for me, okay?"  
  
Rose dried her tears, giving a shaky smile.  
"Okay mum."  
  
Lily smiled, pulling her panties back up and giving her a hug and a kiss.  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Rose mumbled, shifting her hips slightly as she got used to the new device.  
  
Ever since that day Lily found herself looking at her daughter with new eyes, enjoying the feeling of domination she held over her. Rose became much more obedient after that, eager to please her mommy whenever she could. Her submissive nature and eagerness to please was wreaking havoc on Lily's self-control, especially as she grew older. The frilly dresses had been exchanged for more formfitting clothing that showed off her developing figure, hugging the bubblebutt that both magic and hormones had gladly gifted her. Rose seemed to love tight clothing, often running her hands over the fabric, enjoying the way it framed her body.  
  
By the time she hit her teens Lily found her eyes constantly following her around, glued to that wiggling butt that seemed to tempt her at every turn. For some reason Rose's breasts had barely developed at all, but Lily didn't mind at all, seeing as most of the development had gone to her hips. It was around this time Lily gave her an edited version of the birds and the bees, explaining how some girls lacked a vagina and instead preferred to have intercourse through other holes. Rose had been blushing constantly but still paid very close attention to everything she said, fidgeting in her seat as she listened. Lily had smiled when she finally sent her off, knowing that even with the chastity cage limiting her, there was no doubt her hormones were already very active.  
  
She really should have seen what came next coming.  
  
Lily had come home from her shopping trip early, so annoyed at some muggle woman that had tried to cut in line that she didn't even think to announce her arrival like she usually did. With a flick of her wand the groceries flew into their places in the kitchen, making her sigh in relief as she trudged up the stairs to the master bedroom, hoping to change into something more comfortable. When she passed Rose's room she however froze, straining her ears.  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
The soft moans echoing from within easily carried to her ears, sending a twitch down her crotch. Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly crept up to her door, opening it just a sliver so she could look in. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the vision before her.  
  
Rose was on her knees on her bed, resting her face in her pillow, her skirt pulled up over her round hips and her panties completely removed. Lily watched in rapture as her small hand teased and explored her pink little anus, occasionally dipping a finger into the impossibly tight hole, making the little sissy moan in pleasure. Even with the ever present cage limiting her, Lily could still see a steady flow of fluid leaking from her small cock, showing her just how much her daughter was enjoying the anal stimulation.  
  
Lily bit her lip to keep from gasping at sight, feeling her own cock straining at the tight jeans she wore. Merlin but that was sexy. Too sexy in fact, she had to tear her eyes away from the sight and close the door to resist barging in and showing that pink little hole what a real cock felt like. With the door closed she panted heavily, looking down at the obscene bulge that stretched her jeans. Her self-control was fraying badly.  
  
The next day Lily gave Rose a nice thick pink dildo, making her daughter blush a bright red as she accepted the gift. She didn't say anything but saw from the look in Rose's eyes that she knew she had been caught. Lily did love her daughter after all, and wanted her to enjoy herself.  
  
Rose's humiliation didn't stop her from admiring the thick phallus though, obviously eager to try it out as soon as possible. Lily fought to banish the thoughts of her little sissy riding that pink toy while staining her panties, already feeling her crotch swelling. With a cock as large as hers, her excitement became very obvious regardless of her attempts to hide it. Even worse was that Rose noticed it, her eyes widening as she took in the swelling bulge traveling down her thigh. Lily scrambled to come up with an excuse, but before she could Rose hugged her tightly, the difference in height making her pulsing shaft press against her hip.  
"Thank you for the gift mommy." She murmured, meeting her green eyes. Lily's cock gave a sharp twitch at gesture, something which Rose had no doubt noticed. Yet her little sissy didn't seem bothered at all, instead hugging her even tighter.  
  
Lily fought fiercely to control herself, wanting so badly to slip her hands under the pretty little summer her girl wore and grasp her full bubble butt. Almost biting her tongue bloody she managed to move her hands to her shoulders instead, pushing the girl away.  
  
"My pleasure Rose." She mumbled, trying to hide just how much effort it took to do that.  
  
Something that looked like disappointment flittered through Rose's eyes before she glanced at the pink dildo and smiled up at her.  
  
"I'll talk to you later okay." She almost whispered, quickly heading up the stairs. Lily had no doubts in her mind of what the sissy would be doing, her own shaft straining eagerly at the thought. When had her little girl become such a little slut? She shook her head, banishing the thought from her mind. That wasn't fair, just because she wanted to masturbate didn't make her a slut, all teens did that. Yet that fleeting look of disappointment in her eyes when she pushed her away kept repeating in her mind, making her cock strain even harder.  
  
"Fuck." She mumbled.  
  
Lily soon realized her combination of hormones and magic had had an unintended effect, it had practically supercharged Rose's sex drive. Every single night when she went to bed she would hear her moaning and gasping as she plunged her new pink toy into her greedy ass, having fully discovered the joys of prostate stimulation. Lily was finding it harder and harder to keep herself under control, her own cock springing to life as she listened to her slutty little sissy gobbling up the dildo over and over again.  
  
This started showing during the day when she couldn't keep her fingers away from her. Hugs started lasting even longer, watching a movie on the sofa was turning into a bit of cuddling, even casual touches seemed to mean so much more. The worst part was that Rose had obviously noticed it, even going out of her way to encourage the additional touching. Her skirts had gotten even shorter and tighter, barely covering her round hips, while her shirts became skin tight tank tops. She had even taken to wearing heels at home, because she wanted to learn to walk in them. At least that's what she claimed.  
  
Lily strongly doubted that was the only reason, feeling her eyes tracking the young teen as she pranced around in her pink five inch heels that did incredible things to her legs and plump ass. Merlin, but the way her buttocks shifted inside that tight white little skirt was simply mesmerizing. Lily wanted to at the same time curse and thank whoever it was that showed her sissy how to mail order things, wondering just what kind of stuff she had been receiving.  
  
"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it mum."  
  
Lily snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she had been caught staring at her ass. Meeting her eyes she saw an infuriating small smirk on her face, making her fists clench. The little sissy slut was glad she was being stared at. Annoyed she stood up to her full height, easily towering over Rose, even with her heels. Rose would never be a tall girl, she was always going to be on the petite side, yet that only seemed to add to her beauty. Rose nervously nibbled on her red painted lips as Lily marched over to her, her earlier smirk fading away quickly. Lily walked right up to her, staring down into her emerald eyes, doing her best to keep her eyes from dipping down to those soft inviting lips.  
  
"What is it you think you are doing young girl?" She barked out.  
  
Rose flinched, any traces of her earlier smugness completely wiped away.  
  
"I'm just trying to learn to walk in these things mum." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Lily grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet her eyes.  
"You think I don't know what you are doing girl?"  
  
Her green eyes widened even further as she obviously strained to come up with something to say.  
"Uh, um, I d-don't know what you mean."  
  
Lily's eyes bulged, was she really trying to pull that crap with her?!  
"That's it! I will not have my girl lying to me in my house!"  
  
She grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her over to the sofa.  
"Over my lap, now!" She commanded as she took a seat.  
  
"W-wha- ?"  
  
"NOW ROSE!"  
  
"Yes mum!" She squeaked, quickly lying down over her legs, her slim waist resting on her thighs. Lily placed a hand on her back, making sure she couldn't move.  
  
"Really now, I did not raise you like this! Lying to my face, disgraceful." She murmured as she reached over and grabbed the tight skirt that was keeping Rose's butt contained. The soft flesh felt impossibly smooth underneath her fingers but she ignored it, quickly pulling the skirt up to her waist, exposing that gorgeous pale butt to her eyes.  
  
Rose yelped in surprise but kept her mouth shut, not having seen her mother this angry in a while. She didn't mean to lie, but didn't really know what else to say, embarrassed by the mere thought of admitting what she really wanted. She inhaled sharply when she felt Lily's hand grab her ass, firmly sinking her fingers into the pliant flesh.  
  
"A thong as well, figures." Lily murmured, watching the small strip of black that slipped in between her plump cheeks.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Her hand suddenly releasing the flesh and spanking it hard made Rose gasp in surprise, feeling a hot burning pain travel through her butt.  
  
"Owww!" She moaned, wiggling her hips in discomfort.  
  
"Stop squirming!" Lily commanded, spanking the other cheek just as hard.  
  
"Oh!" Rose groaned, having to fight against her instincts to stay still as her other cheek bloomed in similar pain. A furious blush grew on her face, this entire situation was just so humiliating. She was lying here, completely exposed and at the mercy of the mother.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"You dare to try to lie to me girl?" Lily barked.  
  
"Nooo, I'm sorry mum!" She gasped, her butt jiggling with the force of the spanking.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Keeping me up all night with your whorish moaning!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Prancing around like a little slut in your heels and skirts!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Bending over and grinding against me at every opportunity!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Rose's face was bright red as she bit her lip to keep from squealing every time her mother spanked her. Even worse was the fact she could feel her little cock struggling to harden inside her cage, leaking bright precum over her mother's lap.  
Lily grabbed the pale flesh, admiring the redness that now decorated it, squeezing it between her fingers. Merlin but her ass was so damn perfect, practically begging to be railed. Feeling something wet against her jeans she frowned, slipping a hand underneath Rose. She quickly identified the source, finding the thong keeping the cock cage hidden soaked with precum.  
  
She let out a roaring laughter, watching in amusement as Rose's face got even redder.  
"You really are a little slut aren't you?"  
  
When she got no answer she spanked her hard again.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Aren't you? Answer me girl!"  
  
Rose looked like she was about to die from humiliation but still managed to mumble out a weak "yes."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes mum!" She gasped out, her face cherry red.  
  
Lily could feel her own girlcock expanding in her jeans, wanting to take part in the squirming sissy moaning in her lap. She grabbed Rose's ass again, this time slipping her fingers in between her cheeks, pressing against the pink little rosebud hidden behind the thong.  
  
"Is this what mommy's little girl wants?" She murmured, quickly slipping under the thong and teasing the tight little ring.  
  
"Ah!" Rose moaned.  
  
Lily's fingers quickly found a familiar wetness, recognizing the everlasting lube she had used herself in the past. The slick fluid made it easy to push two fingers into her plump ass, making the sissy groan in her lap.  
  
"Merlin, your needy little hole swallowed my fingers so easily." She murmured, slowly pumping her fingers inside the tight little canal.  
  
"Answer me slut! Is this what mommy's little slut wanted?"  
  
"Ohh! Yes mum!" She moaned, grabbing on to her legs and trying to push back against the exploring fingers.  
  
Rose's reaction removed any inhibitions Lily might have carried, watching in awe as the little sissy awkwardly tried to push against her delving hand.  
  
"Make that mouth of yours useful then slut!" She groaned out, pushing Rose away from her lap.  
  
Rose collapsed on the floor in a daze, looking up at her in surprise. Her eyes widened as she watched her mother unbutton her jeans and pull them down with her panties, finally freeing her straining cock from the tight prison that had held it. She had felt it expand against her several times, but this was the first time she could remember that she got to see it completely erect. Her jaw dropped as she watched it point straight up towards the ceiling, the shaft easily as thick as her wrist. She had no idea what the length was, but knew it had to nearing a foot. At the very root of the shaft a patch of red pubic hair rested, almost as a decoration to the massive girlcock that had captured her gaze. Her eyes followed the veiny straining cock down to her crotch, watching the two huge smooth balls that rested between her toned thighs. She swallowed heavily, just one of her testicles was as large as the entire package her pink little cockcage contained.  
  
"It's not going to suck itself slut, less admiring and more sucking."  
  
Rose blushed even further, she couldn't believe her mother had just said that, yet at the same time the demeaning comment sent a jolt straight down her spine, making her shiver. There was no point denying it, she wanted to touch that fat cock so badly.  
  
Lily felt a surge of power as she watched the little sissy grab her fat shaft, unable to fully close her small hands around her cock. Rose stared in sheer awe at the engorged meat before gently leaning forward and kissing the wet tip, getting a taste of the precum she was leaking. It had a heavy musky taste, with lingering aftertaste of fruit, no doubt thanks to her mother's strict diet. Lily might be in her thirties, but her tight body showed that she took very good care of herself, wanting to preserve the incredible looks that got the young Heir of Potter to lust after her.  
  
Rose licked her lips, deciding she liked the taste, before slowly parting her lips around the bulging hot head. It took some effort, especially as she had to watch her teeth, but ever so slowly she managed to push the tip into her hot tight mouth.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Lily groaned in pleasure as she watched her pretty pink mouth swallow her fat cock, her small wet tongue eagerly licking the sensitive skin, coaxing even more of her precum out of her. Rose was obviously getting even more excited by this, happily gobbling down even more of her cock, almost choking on it as she eagerly tried to please her. Lily nibbled on her lip as she watched her sissy daughter practically worship her thick girlcock, her small cheeks hollowing as she sucked her ever deeper. The fierce suction made Lily sigh in pleasure, she had wanted to experience this for so long.  
  
"You really want to make mommy feel good huh?" She murmured, treading her fingers through her black locks.  
  
"Mmm-hmm" Rose hummed around the fat shaft, never breaking eye-contact with her mother. The superior yet obviously pleased look Lily was giving her was making her small cock twitch in her cage.  
  
"Such a good girl." Lily murmured, before adding another hand to her head and taking a firm grip.  
  
Rose gave her a brief look of confusion before her eyes widened as Lily started slowly pumping her cock ever deeper into her mouth, soon painfully pushing against her throat.  
  
"Mmm!" She protested around the slick shaft, a bit of drool leaking from her lips.  
  
"Shush Rose, good girls do what they are told. Now swallow for me."  
  
Rose tried to struggle, but knew it was in vain, her mother was far stronger than her petite little frame. Left with no options she did the only thing she could, tried to swallow around the huge shaft of hot meat that was stretching her mouth.  
  
"Mmm, that's good, swallow deeply just as I push in honey!"  
  
Nervous but willing to obey she did as she was told, swallowing heavily when the slick fat tip pressed against the entrance of her throat. Lily kept up the pressure on her head, pushing her even harder while she swallowed, forcing the small passage to stretch around the relentless invader. There was a strange popping sensation before Rose suddenly felt her throat stretch obscenely as her mother's huge girldick rammed straight in, her nose being forced right into her red patch of pubic hair.  
  
"Glurghhh!" She groaned, both in pain and panic as she felt her gag reflex try to repel the intruder.  
  
"Ohh yeah honey, just hold it for a moment and you'll get used to it."  
  
Rose flailed her arms, trying desperately to get away, but her mother's iron grip kept her glued to her crotch, feeling her pulsing balls right against her chin. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably no longer than half a minute, Lily slowly pulled her head back. As soon as the fat mushroom head popped out of her throat she took a deep breath, wanting to protest, but before she could even begin to voice it her face was already being pulled back into those soft smooth balls.  
Lily moaned in pleasure, starting to pump her head back and forth, practically using her like a cock sleeve.  
  
"This.. is.. what.. little.. sluts.. are.. good.. for!" She grunted between every thrust, her slick precum making Rose's throat very well lubricated, allowing her to speed up the pace.  
Rose could do nothing but rest her hands against her thighs and try to ride it out, blushing furiously at the wet slurping sounds that echoed in the room as her mother simply used her face for her own pleasure.  
  
"I'm not even surprised you're actually enjoying this."  
  
Rose went completely crimson when Lily's foot nudged against her little black thong, finding it soaked by her own juices. She wanted to argue, but being constantly pummeled by a fat girlcock made that quite hard. Even if that wasn't the case, she didn't know what to say. For some reason being used by her mother was immensely exciting.  
  
Lily suddenly pulled her off her cock, leaving the incredible fat shaft glistening with her spit as Rose collapsed on the floor. Rose panted heavily as she watched the meaty cock, before turning her eyes back to her smirking mother.  
  
"We'll have to train your throat some more later, by the time I'm done you'll no longer need my assistance to swallow it. Now, be a good little girl and hop on mommy's lollipop."  
  
Rose's eyes widened as she stared at the angry looking cock, looking like it was straining against the skin because of how hard it was. She nervously swallowed, feeling her own cock twitch against the cage. Merlin but she really wanted this. She looked at her mother and flushed even brighter red when she recognized the knowing expression on her face. They both knew how much she wanted this. She tried her best to ignore her widening smile as she awkwardly stood up and straddled her lap.  
Lily reached behind her, playing with red bottom, massaging and groping the spanked flesh, making Rose groan softly.  
  
"You really want it, don't you honey?" She murmured, looking deep into her green eyes.  
  
Rose nibbled on her lip before nervously answering.  
"Yes mum."  
  
Lily's answering grin was wide as she reached between them and angled her fat wet tip between her pale cheeks. Remembering the thong she snorted, pulling up her skirt to her hips and tearing the flimsy piece of fabric off.  
  
"Oh!" Rose gasped in surprise, before letting out an even longer groan when Lily angled her cock against her twitching rosebud.  
  
"It's you who wants this, so you'll have to do the work Rose."  
  
Rose felt like her face was going to combust, but the feeling of the hot pulsing meat pressing against her anus was too tempting to resist. Carefully she steadied herself on Lily's shoulders before slowly starting to kneel deeper, feeling her tight sphincter ever so slowly spread around the slick invader.  
  
"Ohhh." She moaned, unable to keep her voice down, her back door stretching far more than anything her dildo had achieved.  
  
Lily grasped her hips tightly, having to forcibly strain to keep from pushing her little sissy all the way down. The way that hot little passage clenched around her cock was simply divine and she wanted nothing more than to bury herself fully inside of her.  
Rose panted heavily as she felt her tight ass start to struggle, never having been stretched this much. The lubrication and Lily's precum did it's work though, and with the help of gravity the fat bulbous head soon popped past her her twitching ring.  
  
"Ah!" She gasped, feeling the hot pulsing head slowly push even deeper. She let out small breathy sounds that were driving Lily mad, ever so slowly lowering herself onto her lap. This was nothing like the toy she played with. Her mother's cock felt scorchingly hot, pulsing and vibrant, stretching her guts unlike anything she had ever felt before. Rose let out a small whimper when she finally sat down on Lily's thighs, the entire massive girlcock buried in her small bubblebutt. Her sphincter was spasming wildly around the shaft, trying to adjust to the massive intruder that had practically rearranged her insides. Her prostate was practically crushed by the hot pulsing shaft. She didn't need to look down to know that she was leaking precum on her mother's belly, the small pink chastity cage already soaked with the evidence of her pleasure.  
  
Lily reached up and brushed her black locks from her sweaty brow, smiling gently at her.  
"Mmm, you feel so good honey."  
  
Before Rose could answer Lily pulled Rose to her, kissing her deeply on the lips. Rose's eyes widened before slowly closing, enjoying the way her mum was plundering her mouth, as if she was claiming it for herself. She ignored the way the chastity cage was pressed between them, instead enjoying the feel of Lily's soft breasts against her flat chest as she battled with her tongue.  
  
Lily ended the kiss with a small nibble on her lips before licking her own. The hands that had clenched her hips moved down to the soft butt she had been admiring for years, grasping a firm hold of the full cheeks. She met her little sissy's eyes before slowly starting to lift her ass, quickly making her understand what she wanted. Rose's mouth opened in a breathy gasp when she slowly lifted her up, pulling the fat slick intruder from her tight grasp. Her rosebud was clenching around to the thick shaft, trying to keep it in, but the lubrication was too much. She raised her up until only the tip remained within that divine velvety embrace, and then pushed her down again, much faster this time.  
  
Rose impacted with her lap with a soft slap, earning a guttural groan from her as the fat cock once more speared her innards, pushing aside and rubbing against her prostate the entire way in.  
  
"Unnghhh!" She moaned, her legs twitching as she came hard, her small load spurting out of the little pink chastity cage, dripping all over Lily's stomach.  
Lily chuckled softly, massaging her pliable ass.  
  
"Someone really loves mommy's cock."  
  
She didn't give her any time to recover, lifting up the petite sissy once more and slamming her down, starting with a slow pace but quickly speeding it up.  
Rose was gasping heavily, squeaking in pleasure as she desperately hugged her close, needing something to hold on to as Lily bounced her in her lap, pummeling her previously virginal little hole with her fat meatstick.  
  
"Do you love it honey?" Lily asked, nibbling on her ear as she repeatedly slammed herself balls deep into her willing ass.  
  
"I do! I love it!" Rose moaned, having wrapped her legs around Lily's waist, practically clinging to her.  
  
"You love mommy's cock?" She breathed.  
  
"I love it, I love it, I love it!" Rose panted, shaking as another orgasm assaulted her body, making even more cum leak out of her cage. Her ass was so incredibly sensitive, but she doubted her mother would stop even if she asked. Merlin, she didn't even want to ask, gasping as it felt like she was being milked dry by the hot meaty intruder.  
  
Lily clenched her ass even tighter, feeling a familiar sensation boiling in her balls as she thrust even harder into the little sissy clinging to her body.  
  
"You're going to sleep with me from now on Rose, you're going to be my good little girl every single night!" She groaned.  
  
"Yes mum! Please mum!" Rose moaned, a sliver of drool leaking from her mouth.  
  
"Good girl!" Lily praised, feeling years of pressure finally boiling over as she buried herself balls deep into her tight constricting ass, groaning loudly as the orgasm that had been building finally hit.  
  
Rose's eyes widened when she felt a jet of hot sticky cum practically explode into her guts, the wet warmth exerting considerable pressure as it kept spurting inside of her, delving ever deeper. She gasped in disbelief when she felt more and more of her mother's creamy girlcum flood her, her fat cock acting as a perfect seal. The strange sensation made her clench and twist in surprise, making Lily moan in approval as she milked her even further. She groaned softly as her belly noticeably stretched, making room for all the cream her mother was pumping inside of her. Her entire stomach felt hot inside, trying to adjust to fat load that had just been deposited inside of it.  
  
The firm hands holding her butt finally relaxed, slowly massaging her red cheeks.  
"Mmm, honey, that was so good." Lily murmured, kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
Rose smiled against her mother, leaning deeper into her embrace, loving how deeply they were now connected.  
She crinkled her nose when she noticed how wet her stomach was, all her orgasms had made quite a mess. Wanting to take a shower she leaned back, about to stand up, before the hands on her butt stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Her mother asked, smirking softly as she looked into her tired green eyes.  
  
"Umm, a shower mum, I'm kinda.." She flushed and avoided her eyes. "Sticky."  
  
"Oh we can shower plenty afterwards."  
  
"Afterwards?" She wondered.  
  
Lily just grinned, starting to slowly raise her hips before pushing her back down again, making her notice that her rock hard shaft hadn't softened one bit. It was made especially obvious by all the cum that was now being pushed around inside of her.  
  
"That was just the warm-up." She laughed, making the eyes of her sissy daughter widen.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_**A/N:** As always, don't forget to rate the story and vote for the next girl if you want to influence the next chapters._  



	10. A Marriage Contract!?

_A/N: Here we go again, the girl of this chapter receiving a total of 53 reader votes. Enjoy a read about the lovely, but cunning Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass._

 

* * *

 

  
"Potter."

The smooth clipped voice interrupted his discussion with Hermione, making him turn towards the speaker. It took him a second to identify her. Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin. Not exactly the type to approach him.

"Greengrass?" He replied, trying to figure out why she was approaching him. He spotted her friend Davis hanging out further back in the hallway, keeping an eye on them. Instantly on guard, he fingered his wand, ready for any tricks they might be up to.

Daphne's clear blue eyes dipped to his hand, a small smirk on her lips.  
"None of that Potter, I just want to talk."

Harry furrowed his brow, wondering why the blonde Slytherin would want to talk to him out of all people. They had never talked before and as far as he knew she disliked him just as passionately as the rest of her house.

"So talk." He grunted.

Daphne glanced at Hermione before replying.  
"In private."

"Anything you have to say to me, she can hear."

Daphne snorted.

"It's fine if you blindly trust her, I on the other hand don't want my secrets known by anyone except the people I choose."

Secrets? Why would she want to share any secrets with him?

Daphne rolled her eyes when he was still hesitating.  
"For Merlin's sake Potter, I'm not going to attack you. You can pick the place, let's just get out of the open, I don't want people seeing me talking to you."

Harry glanced at Hermione who shrugged.  
"Just keep your wand ready Harry. I'll meet you back in the common room."

Turning his green eyes back to Daphne he gestured towards one of the long abandoned classrooms that lined the hallway.  
"In there then."

Daphne arched an eyebrow but nodded, leading the way to the door. It opened with a creak, yet the room itself looked pristine. No surprise with all the house elves Hogwarts employed.  
She calmly walked over to the teachers desk, resting her bum against the edge as she watched him throw what privacy spells he knew at the door after closing it. Harry finished with a locking charm and fully faced her, holstering his wand but never moving his hand far from it.

Daphne obviously noticed that, another small smirk gracing her full red lips. Harry shuffled awkwardly at the sudden silence, realizing he was now completely alone with a girl he knew absolutely nothing about. Even worse was that she was highly attractive, something he couldn't avoid noticing, regardless of how much he tried to keep reminding himself that she was a Slytherin.

She was a bit taller than him, her skin milky white, having already developed curves that made adult women jealous. Her Hogwarts robes were obviously tailor-made, hugging not only her sizable bust, but also showing her narrow waist before flaring into curvy wide hips that lead to legs that many boys had fantasized about seeing. It was already obvious to anyone looking that she was going to grow up to be a stunning woman.

A light clearing of the throat snapped him out of his staring, meeting her obviously amused eyes. His cheeks colored as he cleared his throat, trying to pretend like he hadn't been checking her out. Yet the smirk on her lips made it obvious that she had caught him.  
That was another thing about her, the sheer unyielding confidence she projected. He understood why people called her a pureblood princess, her sheer presence what like that of a queen, looking down on others with obvious arrogance. She was everything Malfoy wished he was, yet without having to say a single word to convey it.

Trying to hide his embarrassment he gestured with his arm.  
"So, we're in private, what did you want Greengrass?"

She met his eyes, that damnable smirk still on her lips, like she was privy to some joke he didn't know.  
"Well, considering the fact that you haven't acted any differently, I think it's safe to assume you once again have no idea what's going on Potter."

She held up a finger to forestall any protests, continuing on.  
"I'm going to assume that you are at least intelligent enough to understand why Umbridge has arrived at Hogwarts?"

Clenching his jaw at the condescending way she was speaking to him, he forcibly kept his voice level.  
"The Ministry is trying to interfere." He ground out.

Daphne nodded her head, as if deigning his reply worthy of being spoken.  
"Obviously. The Minister is delusional enough to think Dumbledore is after his seat so he sent his toadie to interfere. The Dark families naturally support this because it gives them the one thing they have always wanted, influence at Hogwarts itself. Thanks to the Minister's bumbling not even Dumbledore can dismiss her."  
Her small red tongue slipped out, wetting her lips.  
"Of course, that is not the only thing the Minister wants to gain control over."

It took him a few seconds to understand before her piercing gaze made it clear.  
".. Me?"

She gave another condescending nod, making him grit his teeth. Yet he kept his mouth shut, this was a lot of information he hadn't considered before.

"Naturally. Regardless of how much shit the Daily Prophet has been flinging at your name, you are still The-Boy-Who-Lived, and people will listen to you."

She paused for a second before smirking again.  
"Luckily for our dear old Minister, his trusted advisor Lucius Malfoy came up with the perfect plan for controlling you."

Daphne was obviously baiting him, yet he still took it.  
"Well? What was it?" He snapped.

"A new act that would force all 'at-risk' bloodlines to marry to ensure their continuation. What that means is that you are now happily engaged to be married to the lovely Millicent Bulstrode."

Harry paled before his temper surged.  
"Bullshit! There's no way they could force me to do that!"

Daphne snorted.  
"Please, the Minister had the entire backing of the Dark families when pushing the policy through. He obviously thinks it will help him influence you, not understanding that Millie will probably try to get pregnant as fast as possible before arranging for an unfortunate accident that lands you in the Dark Lord's hands."

"Dumbledore would have told me!" He shouted.

Daphne studied him for a moment before replying, her voice soft, yet somehow sounding all the louder in his ears.  
"Would he now?"

Harry hesitated, remembering the way the Headmaster had been avoiding him at the court hearing only a few weeks earlier. The way he had avoided talking to him, refusing to even meet his eyes. His doubt was obviously visible on his face as Daphne's mocking voice held no mercy.

"I guess he didn't want to bother your poor Gryffindor brain, you never know how it might react to actually having to think."

Rage colored his face as he gripped his wand, his fingers trembling as he resisted the urge to draw it.  
"What the fuck do you want Greengrass?! I doubt you told me this out of the kindness of your heart!"

For the first time during their meeting, her superior smirk actually faded, letting him see the troubled face hiding beneath.  
"You're not the only one they want to control."

Harry furrowed his brows, trying to decipher her comment, but was saved the effort when she continued.  
"They don't want any neutral families this time. They want our assets, especially our wealth, supporting their cause. For that reason they managed to pressure my father into agreeing to a betrothal with the Crabbe family."

Harry jerked his head back, feeling sympathy for her for the first time. Vincent Crabbe was dumb as a brick and built as a brick house, his only purpose in school so far being following Malfoy around and laughing at his jokes. He could only imagine the hell that awaited her in that marriage.

"But!" She said, her head snapping up, fierce blue eyes locking on to his, "I have a solution that could solve both our problems."

Genuinely interested he leaned forward.  
"What is it?"

She wiggled her finger in front of him.  
"No, you won't get to know that until you have verified what I told you. I know you're too much of a Gryffindor to believe anything I said, so go have your chat with the Headmaster and we can have another talk."

Harry snorted, annoyed at the way she baited him, yet he agreed with her approach. He really needed to talk to Dumbledore, what she was saying couldn't possibly be true! Could it?

____________________  
 

Harry's knuckles were bleeding from having punched the solid wall in anger. He was absolutely furious with the Headmaster. Everything Daphne had told him was true, yet Dumbledore had the gall to tell him that he didn't want to bother him with such issues as he should be enjoying his childhood. Harry clenched his jaw so hard his teeth hurt, wanting to march back up to his office and call him out for being a complete idiot.  
Dumbledore insisted that he would resolve the problem, that he had nothing to worry about. Yet when he tried to ask how he intended to do that he only got excuses, with the man still avoiding his gaze and trying to brush his complaints under the carpet.

"You are exaggerating." He had proclaimed when he told him about what Bulstrode planned. The man was too willing to believe in the good in people to understand that some were completely rotten. Harry got the image that he didn't even think the marriage would be that much of an issue if it did happen.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?!" Hermione asked as he sat down in the Great Hall, piling food on his plate.

He ignored her fussing and instead searched the Slytherin table for the only person he wanted to speak to right now. Green eyes met icy blue ones. He gave a single fierce nod, being answered by a very subtle gesture that no one would have noticed unless they were looking at her. Yet when Daphne turned and smirked at something Tracey said, Harry knew that expression was on her face for another reason entirely.

Harry waited until she stood to leave, giving some excuse to Tracey for why she had to go. He excused himself a minute later and followed her to the room they used the last time, not the least bit surprised to find her waiting inside, a knowing smirk on her red lips. His angry voice bubbled from his throat.

"You said you-"

He abruptly ended his sentence when she lifted a finger and gestured towards the door. Harry flushed slightly, taking out his wand and quickly applying the handful of privacy charms he knew on it. Having done that he coughed quietly and started again, this time moderating his voice.

"You said you had a solution Greengrass?"

Daphne grinned.  
"Yes. I do." She reached into her bag, pulling out an ornate rolled piece of parchment, handing it over to him. Harry took it with a puzzled look, wondering what she was up to.

"That," she gestured towards the roll, "is a marriage contract that would bind the houses of Greengrass and Potter together." She hesitated for a moment before continuing.  "A contract that would bind us together."

"What!?"

She raised an eyebrow at his loud voice before explaining herself.  
"It's simple. They want to control us both and because we are minors we have little say in the matter. However because we are both the primary heirs of houses we have the leeway to accept any marriage contracts. Signing that contract will magically bind us together and make us adults in the eyes of magic and the Ministry."

She brushed a long blonde lock behind her ear.  
"That means no more Bulstrode for you and no more Crabbe for me. It's foolproof."

Harry was flabbergasted. He blinked a couple of times, trying to restart his brain. He had been expecting some solution that would get them out of being married, but instead she suggested this?

"Isn't there, umm, anything else we can do?" He wondered, trying get his faculties working again.

Daphne gave him the most condescending look he could possibly imagine, making him feel like an idiot.  
".. do you really think I wouldn't have explored other options?" She asked with a voice so dry it sounded like she had been gargling sand.

Harry flushed, avoiding her eyes. She was Slytherin, known for her intelligence, it was obvious she had researched every possible option.

Marriage. His eyes took in her tall beauty again, trying to control the heat suffusing his cheeks. She was absolutely gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. But she was also a snake, and now he was contemplating binding his life to her. Then again, if he didn't, his fate would be far worse. The mental image of Bulstrode flashed through his mind, sending a shiver down his spine. He swallowed nervously, his hand unconsciously gripping the scroll tighter. Exhaling softly he pulled up the scroll, unrolling it on the teacher's desk, trying to ignore the small smirk that spread on Daphne's face.

She walked over to him, looking down at the ornate parchment.  
"I had it made as simple as possible, trying to avoid any confusing legalese that would make it difficult to understand."

Harry nodded, appreciating that, knowing that he would struggle to understand anything written in old wizarding English. His breath caught when he saw her crisp signature at the bottom of the scroll. She had already signed it, it was only awaiting his name. Suddenly it all felt quite overwhelming and he had to take a step back to draw a breath.

"I want Hermione to look this over." He decided, wanting someone to double-check the contract for him.

Daphne's eyebrows narrowed in irritation, before she rolled her eyes.  
"Sure, whatever, have her look it over, but I demand to be present. No magical contract with my signature on it will leave my eyes."

Harry was about to protest before he remembered his fourth year, how his signature had been used to make him compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Yeah, that was actually quite intelligent, if only he had known to take the same precautions back then.

"Fine, when?" He grumbled.

"Now would be the best. Getting this done is very time sensitive, if they catch wind of what we're planning then they might accelerate their plans or even find a way to block ours."

Harry sighed, he would have preferred to have more time to think it over but she made a very valid point.  
"She's probably in the library by now." He acknowledged, about to lead the way over there.

"Wait Potter. We can't be seen together yet."

Of course they couldn't, him being seen walking around with her or even sitting at the same table in the library would get the gossip mills churning within the minute. Harry mentally grumbled for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his invisibility cloak. He would normally not show it to anyone, but considering what they were planning he guessed it was time for him to start showing her some trust.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she accepted the cloak, her hands running over the fine material, watching it shimmer between her fingers.  
"I guess that explains how you were rarely caught." She smirked, recognizing it for what it was.

That got a small grin from him, even if his throat constricted when watching her disappear underneath his family heirloom. He shrugged it off and quickly started leading the way towards the library, hearing the faint sound of her footsteps behind him. Considering how quiet they were he assumed she had muffled her steps somehow. It wasn't the first time he appreciated her intelligence, and he doubted it would be the last.

He wasn't surprised to find Hermione huddled in a corner of the vast library, her face buried in some musty tome that would probably work as a sleeping aid for himself. She looked up in surprise when he sat down across from her, her eyes narrowing when the chair next to him also moved, seemingly by itself.

"Ron?" She wondered.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Not quite."

She carefully marked the spot in her tome before closing it with a loud snap.  
"Explain."

Harry exhaled loudly before casting a quick glance to his side, seeing the tip of a wand peek out of thin air. Hermione's eyes narrowed when she recognized some of the privacy charms the wand sent out, paying special attention to the Notice-Me-Not charm that made people ignore her. She now knew for certain the person under the cloak wasn't Ron.

With their privacy ensured Harry started explaining the whole thing to her, starting from the very beginning. She made moves to interrupt but he held up a hand, wanting to finish the story before being bombarded with questions. Her eyes widened comically when he got the point of explaining Daphne's offer, her brown eyes staring at the seemingly empty chair next to him.

When he finally finished talking she sat silently for a moment, making Harry imagine that he could actually hear her brain working.

"Are you certain Dumbledo-" She started, only to be cut off by his deadpan "Yes."

She frowned, yet for once did not rise up to defend him. His bout with the Triwizard Tournament had clearly shook some of her unyielding devotion for the Headmaster.

"Let's see it then." She acquiesced, opening her hand expectantly.

The ornate scroll slipped out from underneath the cloak, a slender arm handing it over.

Despite her reservations Hermione was obviously fascinated to see a real magical contract, eagerly unrolling it to read through it in detail. Knowing better than to hurry her, and actually grateful for the time to think, Harry simply sat in his own thoughts as she studied the scroll. Merlin, but this was happening fast. A part of him wished she would find something objectionable so he could postpone the whole matter, yet the very thought of Bulstrode marching over to him with a very biased contract banished that thought.

"Strange." Hermione murmured, before glancing straight at where Greengrass sat.

"What's this part?" She wondered, her fingers tracing the neat script.  
"And the wife shall hold absolute power in all sexual matters." She quoted.

Daphne snorted, her voice frosty when she spoke.  
"Wizarding marriages are usually very old fashioned, medieval in fact. There has been many cases where a signed contract has given men absolute power over their wives. That includes their bodies." She finished with a dry tone, making Hermione wince when she understood what she meant.

Harry could almost feel Greengrass looking at him.  
"Seeing as I don't much feel like being raped by you, I decided to add a clause that would let me decide if and when anything happens."

"I would never do such a thing, that's disgusting." He protested.

"Yes, that's what the boys in Slytherin also always say."

"Don't compare me to them!" He hissed.

The chair shifted in a way that made him think of her shrugging.  
"Well, then it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Harry looked questioningly at Hermione who seemed quite horrified with the whole issue. She seemed to shake it off and quickly agreed.  
"No, no, it shouldn't be a problem at all. What a vile system." She muttered.

Harry nodded, feeling rather offended by the comparison to the people in her house.

Much sooner than he'd like, Hermione finished reading through the contract. She gave the ornate scroll one last glance before meeting his eyes, seeming rather resigned.  
"Honestly, it looks really fair. She's not really demanding anything or asking for anything of yours, it really does seem like an even trade for both."  
"The only trap I could think of would be her serving Voldemort and using this to get close to you."

His eyes widened, not even having considered that part. Yet before he could even voice his doubts the invisibility cloak parted enough to let them see her face and her wand. His fingers instinctively tightened on his own wand, ready to draw if she pointed it at them. Instead she pointed her wand towards the roof and very carefully spoke.  
"I, Daphne Greengrass, swear upon my magic and life that I do not serve the Dark Lord, nor do I have any plans to serve said Dark Lord. So mote it be."

A small glow emanated from her wand and Harry could almost feel the weight of the magic that was briefly expelled.

"Wha-, what was that?" He wondered.

"Oh! I've read about those!" Hermione piped in.  
"It's a magical oath, they are impossible to fake as using that sentence and touching your wand makes them binding."

"So she's telling the truth?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Like I would kneel before some man, I much prefer it the other way around." Daphne smirked, sending a smoldering look at Harry that made him cough.

Hermione snorted, before carefully handing the contract back, seeming much less wary of Daphne now.  
"I haven't studied law Harry, but in my opinion that contract looks fair."

Daphne accepted the scroll before turning it around and placing it in front of him. Harry's mouth dried when he looked down at the intimidating parchment.  
"Now?" He practically whispered.

"Better sooner than later." She replied.

He wanted to argue, to delay, yet she was entirely right. Hermione had also said she thought it was fair, so there was little danger involved. It's not like anything would change either, they would just protect themselves against the schemes of the Ministry. Summoning his Gryffindor courage he hung on to that thought, reaching for one of Hermione's quills. Before he could second-guess himself he quickly signed his name in a neat little script at the designated spot.

As soon as it was done he felt a brief swell of magic from within him before it faded. He held his breath, waiting for more to come, but nothing seem to follow.

"Feel any different?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, not really." He muttered, finally daring to breathe again.

"Why would you?" Daphne wondered.

He didn't really know how to answer that, having expected something more spectacular.

She smirked at his confused face before tugging on his arm.  
"Thank you for your assistance Granger, now if you don't mind I have some matters to discuss with my husband."

Hermione seemed amused by the wide-eyed look on Harry's face upon being called husband and snorted, burying herself in her tome again.  
"Sure, have fun Harry."

"Do you know of any place where we could talk undisturbed Harry?" Daphne wondered, finally letting go off his arm.

Harry was briefly thrown off by the fact that she finally called him something else than Potter, but quickly remembered the room Dobby had shown him only the other day. The Room of Requirement.  
"Yeah, there's a secret room we can use."

"Perfect." He could almost hear the satisfaction in her voice. "Lead the way."

Harry nodded, leading her all the way to the empty corridor. He imagined a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room, changing the red to blue for the sake of neutrality, doubting she would feel all too comfortable in Gryffindor red. On his third pass the door appeared out of thin air. He reached down and opened it for her, letting her take in the small common room.

"Impressive." He heard her murmur, feeling a faint blush on his cheeks. He tried to fight it down as she casually removed the cloak, handing it back over, her blue eyes studying him. She had a very satisfied smile on her lips, her eyes almost gleaming with victory as she took him in, making no attempt to hide her blatant ogling.  
"What a nice husband I managed to catch." She grinned, taking a seat in one of the plush armchairs, crossing her long legs in a way that let him glimpse her smooth skin.

Harry tried to salvage some control, not really used to someone being so frank with him.  
"You aren't bad either." He retorted, his comeback slightly ruined by the shakiness of his voice.

Daphne's grin became even wider.  
"That's good to hear, you'll enjoy our time together all the more then."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand what she meant.

"Why don't you kneel for me Harry?" She purred, her voice pure satisfaction.

He was about laugh at her request before he felt his knees suddenly start bending. Harry's eyes widened as he tried to fight it, but he might as well have tried to stop a train with his bare hands. There was a quiet thump as his knees hit the floor, leaving him flabbergasted on the floor.

"What the hell!?" He roared, trying to stand up but failing to.  
"Release me!" He shouted, pointing his wand at her.

"Now, now, Harry, you should never point your wand at your wife, why don't you put it down."

His arm trembled as he fought the order, but he could only watch with despairing eyes as his hand slowly relinquished its grip on the holly wand. The wood clattered against the floor with a sense of finality, his eyes wide and enraged while hers held a heated sense of achievement.

"Didn't anyone tell you to never trust a Slytherin?" She smirked, watching him feebly try to stand up.

"How?" He grunted, finally giving up on the attempt.

"You signed a magical contract that mention the words 'wife having absolute power'."

"In all sexual matters!" He interjected.

She gave him a pitying look.  
"Please, as if magic would be able to discern something that vague, I can deem anything I like as sexual. Having you obey me turns me on, so clearly it's also a sexual matter."

He flushed at her frank admission of being aroused by the situation before trying to cling to his last straw.  
"But.. Hermione?"

Daphne actually snorted.  
"All I had to do was mention men abusing the contract and her righteous indignation completely blinded her. She's far too emotional to be a reliable source of fact checking, I'm honestly surprised you blindly trusted her opinion after the whole elf liberation phase she went through."

Harry wanted to defend her, yet he knew she was speaking the truth. Hermione's attempt at freeing the elves had been comical at best. His heart plummeted when he realized he was well and truly caught, completely at her mercy.

"So what now?" He muttered. "You hand me over to Voldemort?"

She sniffed, raising her chin.  
"As if I'd ever hand you to him."

Ignoring his surprise at her comment she continued.  
"I chose you for a reason you know, I'm actually very attracted to you. I have no plans of discarding you, especially not for some madman with delusions. You'll even get to fulfill any dreams and plans of the future you have, it's merely in private that our roles will return to.. hmm.. their rightful place." She said the last part with teasing smile.

"Their rightful place?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Her familiar smirk returned, fuller than ever.  
"Yesss. For starters, why don't you refer to me as Mistress in private. In fact I insist on it."

"You're joking!?" He attempted to end it there, his jaw trembling, before he finally ground out a strangled "Mistress."

"No, I am not. It would save you a lot of discomfort if you simply obeyed you know, fighting all that strong magic can't be very pleasant."

He sent her a defiant glare, yet that only seemed to amuse her.  
"Ah well, have it your way, you'll learn in time." She wiggled her feet. "Now come here and help me out of these uncomfortable shoes and socks."

Not being given leave to stand, Harry was forced to crawl over to her, slowly removing her small heels from her feet. He tried to fight the order at times but it was getting really exhausting, so he decided to save the fight for later, instead simply doing as he was told.

"Mmm." She moaned when he carefully peeled away the socks from her calves. His previous flush returned with a vengeance when he realized what he was doing, having an uninhibited view of her great legs, all the way up to the beginning of her thighs where they disappeared under her skirt. He suddenly realized his hands were touching her soft skin, marveling at how smooth it felt compared to his own. His hands were shaking again, but this time it wasn't because he was fighting the order.

Daphne let out an adorable little groan when he finally pried the second sock off her feet, wiggling her pale toes in pleasure, letting him see silver nail polish that decorated each toe.

There was a much sultrier look in her eyes when she looked down at him now, her feet resting in his lap.  
"Did you know I have quite the thing for having my feet touched? Having someone play with them really gets me going."

Harry struggled against his blush, trying to remember that he despised her for robbing his freedom.

She lifted her dainty feet up to his face.  
"Why don't you put your mouth to use and make sure they are all clean."

"What?" "Mistress." He added.

"You heard me, I want to you lick, suck and kiss my feet and toes, I want you to really get in there slut!"

His mind was rebelling against the idea, but his magic had no doubts, already pushing his lips towards her feet. She relaxed her legs, forcing him to pick up her foot to bring it to his lips, slowly kissing the soles of her feet.

"Mmm, make sure you put that tongue to work on my toes."

Embarrassed he still obeyed, his tongue darting out between her small toes, making her leg quiver as he licked and sucked every single digit on her foot. He had been worried about the taste, but she was obviously a witch that cared highly about hygiene. Thank Merlin for small favors he thought as he sucked her big toe into his mouth, his tongue playing with the underside.

"Ah!" She squeaked, squirming on the couch as he worked through every single toe. Her half-lidded eyes looked down at him in pleasure, before another grin grew on her red lips. Harry grunted in surprise when he felt her other foot push against his crotch, easily finding the hardened shaft that was straining against his robes.  
"You really like this, don't you?" She laughed, her foot toying with his erection.

He was certain he was going to pass out from the amount of blood flooding through his cheeks, trying to will his erection to go down. He hadn't even noticed it rise, yet now that her nimble foot was teasing it there was no way it was going to deflate. He was completely mortified, yet a small part of him was clearly also turned on.

"Nghh!" Daphne let out a little moan as his tongue darted between her toes, pulling her foot back.  
"You can stop now Harry, I want your mouth elsewhere."

He looked up, slightly dazed, and with a hint of spit dripping from his lips, as she slowly raised her skirt ever higher. His cock twitched when he realized where she wanted his mouth, his hungry eyes following the rising skirt. Her thighs were milky white, smooth and toned, making him long to touch them. She spread her legs even wider before she pulled her skirt up to her waist, revealing the lacy black panties she had on underneath. Harry's eyes narrowed when he noticed something off about her crotch, like some sort of magic was obscuring his vision.

"Ah," she murmured, "I forgot about the charm."

She flicked her wand at her panties, removing both the panties and the charm in the same go.

Harry's eyes widened when the magic did its work, his mind grinding to a screeching halt as he tried to process what he was seeing. Instead of the small little slit he had been expecting, having stolen more than a few glances at the magazines Dean had, he was instead looking at a thick long pole of flesh rapidly rising in front of his eyes. A cock. She had a cock. He tried to think of something to say as he watched it swell to a size he didn't even think was possible, taking in the pale smooth skin that covered the shaft before giving way to the plump pink mushroom head that topped it. Below it two plum sized balls hung, just as hairless as the rest of her body, almost taunting him with the sudden change from picturesque femininity to something.. completely different.

"Mmm, beautiful isn't it?" Daphne murmured, wrapping her slender hand around the thick shaft, not even able to close her fingers around the fat pole of meat. He had seen pornstar cocks in those adult magazines, but even they couldn't compete with the size of the thing she was sporting.

Harry snapped out of his stunned confusion, meeting her eyes, noting the satisfied smirk on her face as she slowly pumped her hand.  
"Wha-?" He stuttered, still stupefied by the revelation.

"It's my cock Harry." She stated, like talking to a very small child. "Don't worry, you are going to get very well acquainted with him."

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, his eyes bulging when he understood what she meant. Daphne gave him no chance to comment though, spreading her legs even wider while slowly pumping her shaft.

"Why don't you clean my balls in the same way you took care of my feet."

"No! Mistress!" He exclaimed, but could do nothing to fight the magic that pushed his face straight into her crotch, his mouth opening wide as his tongue darted out to lick her soft skin. Harry blushed bright red as his tongue bathed the soft orbs, teasing and slobbering all over her smooth sack. He could only let out incoherent groans of protest, but that only seemed to make the hard dick in front of him twitch.

"You make too much sound slut, why don't you suck them clean instead." Daphne commented, not making any attempt to hide the obvious lust in her voice.

His groans were silenced as he deftly sucked her left testicle into his mouth, suckling gently on her while his tongue made every attempt to polish it. Daphne giggled in delight, a sound that sounded completely foreign to him, but made his humiliation even worse. At least he found himself very grateful for her sense of hygiene, only detecting a slight salty taste, yet knowing where it came from was enough to permanently imprint it on his mind.  
Harry repeated the process on her other testicle, making her sigh in pleasure, her hand still slowly pumping the impressive rod of flesh that dominated his vision. He watched her spread her legs even further, raising both feet up on the arm rests, leaving her completely spread before him.

"Mmm, you can stop now."

Her orb made a small slobbering pop as it slipped from his mouth, making him feel even more embarrassed. Daphne however seemed to love it, watching as a small string of spit briefly connected his lips to her impressive balls. He expected her to order him to service her cock next, but instead she scooted her hips forward, keeping her legs elevated.

"Now," She breathed, her voice having gotten a lot huskier, "why don't you give my lovely little rosebud that same treatment."

Daphne almost came when she saw the incredulous look on his descending face, before moaning in pleasure when his lips kissed her little ring. She gasped and shivered when his tongue started licking and teasing all the small nerve endings there, making her cock twitch angrily, dangerously close to going over the edge. She bit her lip and forcibly held herself back, not wanting to come so soon, releasing her shaft and instead tousling her fingers into his wild black hair.

"That's right slut!" She panted, humping her hips against his face. "Now get that tongue in there deep."

As soon as the order left her lips she felt his hot wet appendage spear into her, teasing and toying with nerves she didn't even know existed. Ah Merlin, this was definitively not going to a be a one-time thing. She could feel her anus pulsing and twitching, trying to grasp the slippery little muscle that was exploring her, pushing her ever further towards the brink.

"Enough!" She gasped, pulling his head back from her ass, almost groaning in disappointment when his talented tongue slipped out. His flushed red face combined with the outraged look in his eyes made her shiver with pleasure, knowing she was quickly approaching her limit.

Harry had never felt as embarrassed as he did right now, still tasting her strangely musky taste on his tongue, desperately wanting something to drink. But when he looked up at the way her fat cock was twitching he was quickly regretting his wish, afraid it was about to be fulfilled quite soon. His fears turned prophetic when Daphne lowered her legs and pulled him up towards the glistening tip, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Suck me hard and deep, worship that cock like it's the greatest thing you have ever tasted, and make sure you swallow every last drop I give you!" She breathed, seemingly enjoying giving the order just as much as she was going to enjoy seeing it fulfilled.

The magic pushed him to obey before he could even voice his dislike, his shout being muffled by the round bulbous head that pushed past his lips into his mouth, her musky precum spilling across his tongue. The hot flesh seemed to stretch his jaw as he made it fit, unconsciously swallowing the fluids she was now constantly leaking into him. The order had been very specific and he could nothing but glare at her helplessly as his tongue and lips worshipped her cock, teasing around the rim of the flared head while constantly suckling and swallowing around her, his body making the absolute maximum effort of pleasing her.

She seemed even more turned on by his angry glare, meeting his eyes with a gleeful look of total fulfillment as her hands almost painfully gripped his black locks as she guided his suckling mouth around her raging erection, panting heavily.  He gagged abruptly as she bucked her hips, pushing the humongous tip against the back of his throat, yet could make no attempts to stop her, his eyes tearing up from the pressure.

"Ah, we're going to have to work on your throat slut." She moaned, easing up on the thrusting. "We'll save that for a later date though, I don't think your body could handle swallowing all of me without a potion to aid you."

Harry would have exhaled with relief if he had the capability to do so, instead dutifully continuing to worship her leaking cock, swallowing more and more of her salty precum, feeling the warm liquid cling to his throat as it went down. He suddenly jerked when he felt a foot press against his crotch, realizing Daphne was pressing her sole against his hard cock. Since when had he been erect?

"Ohoho, what have we here?" She grinned widely, massaging his hard shaft. "Someone seems to be liking this a lot more than he's letting on!"

His anger gave way to complete and utter embarrassment as his cheeks flared bright red.  
"It's because of the magic! Mistress!" He tried to protest around her shaft, yet his lack of control and the huge pole of meat muffled the words into something barely understandable.

Daphne's glee just seemed to grow at his protests, rolling her foot around his crotch. His frustrating hardness refused to diminish, seeming to grow even more under her attention.  
"Trying to blame the contract?" She laughed, yet it sounded more like a gasp thanks to his ministrations.

"That erection is not my doing, ah, I can't affect what turns you on in any way, I can only make, uhhh, you obey." She groaned.

"So.." She continued, slowly rolling her foot against his erection, "this is all you, slut."

His expression of sheer denial and shame was enough to push her over the limit, her knuckles turning white as she gripped his black locks in ecstasy, her loud moan even overcoming the sound of his dutiful slurping cocksucking.

Harry only had her reaction as a warning before the fat cock between his lips gave a hard pulse, suddenly spurting out a hot jet of thick cum into his mouth. The musky taste flooded his mouth, threatening to spill out between his lips before his order from earlier kicked in, making him quickly swallow the creamy meal he was being fed. He barely had time to gulp down the first load before another already followed, forcing him to continuously swallow more of her hot sticky cum, feeling the warmth of her girlcum as it slowly glided down his throat. Daphne was moaning in rapture as she deposited spurt after spurt of her seed into his mouth, her entire cock twitching as he obediently suckled down her gift, his lips never leaving the bulbous head, while his throat worked relentlessly to swallow it all.

Harry had no idea anyone could possibly ejaculate this much, already feeling his stomach swelling like he had just had a hefty dinner in the Great Hall. Mercifully the steady spurts finally slowed down to a small trickle, letting him finally gasp in a deep breath instead of focusing solely on swallowing her seed. His order hadn't changed though, so he could do nothing but stare as his mouth continued working her over, sucking out the very last dribbles of her salty cum from her shaft while his tongue made certain no spot was left unpolished.

Daphne finally let go off his hair, stretching out her arms in obvious pleasure, her body twitching slightly at the passionate blowjob she was still receiving.  
"Mmmhh, Merlin but that felt good." She moaned, meeting his frustrated eyes with half-lidded ones, obviously still coming down from her monumental orgasm.

"You can let go off my popsicle now slut."

Harry moved back quickly, letting the softening member slip out from his mouth. Trying to slowly close his jaw again turned out to be a bit of a challenge, his muscles aching from all the work he had to put in. His hand slipped down to his stomach, feeling it gurgle uncomfortably with the hefty deposit of warm girlcum it had just received. He smacked his mouth, wondering if he would ever get her taste out of it, it felt like she had flooded his very being.

A snort from Daphne made him look up, yet her eyes were entirely focused on his crotch. He followed her eyes only to groan softly, why was his erection still there?

"You poor thing, you must be feeling pretty neglected." Daphne murmured, making his blush return with vengeance.

She slowly stood up from her recliner, towering over his kneeling form. He had not been given leave to stand, hence he was forced to remain on the floor. Daphne felt arousal flood her groin at thought, her fat shaft pulsing at it slowly started to harden again.

Harry swallowed nervously as he looked up at the regal looking young woman, watching her gigantic girlcock swell before his eyes.  
"Uh, I'm fine, Mistress." He mumbled, trying to get out of the room as soon as possible.

The glint in her eyes let him know his little plan had been discovered and instantly shot down.  
"Nonsense husband, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of your needs?"

Daphne carefully unbuttoned her skirt before folding it and placing it on the desk next to the armchair, leaving her completely bare from the waist down.  
Harry's eyes unconsciously tracked her beautiful smooth legs before being reminded of what waited at the end of them.

"Drop your pants and your underwear and bend over the arm of the chair."

His expression showed sheer terror even as his body started obeying her, shuffling over the cushioned chair and unbuckling his belt.  
"W-wait!" He stuttered, even has his hands pulled down his pants and boxers.

"T-there's no way that can fit in me Mistress!"

Daphne grinned at him as he bent over, his upper body collapsing where she had been sitting earlier while the armrest propped up his hips, leaving his pale tight little ass on perfect display.  
"Don't worry husband," she purred, "I'll be very gentle."

She walked up behind him, using her legs to spread him further apart. A quick series of spells removed all his body hair before cleaning him thoroughly. She thought for a second before adding one last spell, making Harry shudder as he felt something wet spread inside of him.

"Lubrication," Daphne explained, "will make it much better for the both of us."

Harry jerked when she grabbed his smooth cheeks in her palms, squeezing and massaging his flesh, slowly parting them to find his tight little rosebud. She bit her lip as she gently eased a finger into the now slick hole, almost moaning when she felt how tightly he was gripping the slim little digit.

"Losing your virginity on your wedding night is supposed to hurt a bit, but don't worry, I'll have you loving it in no time." She murmured, ignoring his pleading as she slowly worked another finger into his clenching hole.

Harry groaned softly when he felt her start to pump her fingers in and out, making a dirty slurping sound. He had stopped pleading now, realizing she was just completely zoning him out. He exhaled softly when he felt her pumping fingers leave, only to breathe in sharply when he felt a huge hot shaft poking at his cheeks. His entire body tensed as he felt it slowly part his cheeks, pushing against his virgin entrance.

"Relax." She muttered, slowly starting to push against his opening.

For the first time that night Harry was actually grateful for the way the magic worked, feeling all his muscles relax under her command. Yet it did not matter how much he relaxed when she was battering at his back gate with a ram the size of his forearm.

They groaned in unison when she started pushing, his slick little hole ever so slowly parting before the pink fat head, making him tremble beneath her. Harry grasped the cushioning beneath him so hard he felt it tear, yet his attention was solely on the way his poor anus slowly expanded around the fat meaty invader.

"Ah!" He moaned when she suddenly slipped in, his ass feeling like it was being stretched to the very extremes. Daphne on the other hand had to bite her cheek to keep herself from ramming herself to the hilt, the exquisite tightness hugging her shaft was something else entirely. Even with her command to relax, his muscles were still spasming uncontrollably around her smooth cock, making her hum in pleasure.

"Good boy." Daphne moaned, slowly feeding more of her thick snake into his undefended ass.

"Gah!" He groaned, panting heavily as he felt her push more of her fat girldick into him. His stomach was gurgling and it felt like his very insides were making space for the meaty intruder. He grunted audibly as her fat tip practically shoved his prostate aside, her long cock grinding against it as she pushed harder.

"Halfway there." She murmured, making his eyes widen even further. He felt like he was going to burst, yet she was forcing herself ever deeper, exploring parts of him that had never been touched before.  
After what felt like an eternity, but was probably no longer than a few minutes, he finally felt her smooth hips press against his ass, hearing her moan in delight.

"Mmm Merlin, you are such a tight fit, we are truly a match made in magic." She joked, wiggling her hips slightly.

Harry groaned at her moves, the huge size making it uncomfortable, yet he couldn't suppress the jolt of something that ran down his spine as she rubbed against his prostate, making him reflexively clench his sphincter.

"Amazing." Daphne murmured, enjoying the way he was milking her monstrous cock.

He shivered when he felt her nails scrape against his back, starting at his shoulders before gently making their way down to his exposed butt. Her slender hands grabbed a steady hold of his hips as she started slowly withdrawing her long fat babymaker. Harry gasped as he felt the hot shaft of meat slowly pull out, leaving him feeling strangely empty as it pulled back all the way to his twitching anus. The emptiness didn't last long, as Daphne suddenly reversed the motion, filling his colon right back up the the brim, her plum sized balls slapping against his as she went balls deep once more.

"Urgh!" He grunted, feeling the weight of her thrust pushing him into the armrest.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, obviously enjoying the sensation.

He tried to catch his breath, noticing how much slicker and hotter his backdoor was becoming as Daphne started leaking her own natural lubricant. He barely had time to recover his senses before she was already pulling out again, her pace ever increasing. Soon she had a steady rhythm going, pulling out all the way to the tip every time, fucking him with long deep strokes that left absolutely no doubt in his mind about the size of the massive cock plundering his poor hole.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" He grunted, barely able to be heard above the obscene sound of her hips slapping into his ass, her now thoroughly slickened cock making a slurping sound every time she pulled it out. Harry was glad he could hide his flushed face in the seating, if someone were to walk in, the sounds alone would let them know exactly what was happening. The blistering pain from earlier had eased as he slowly grew accustomed to her mind-boggling size, and combined with her own hot precum it was starting to feel disturbingly pleasurable. Her pulsing hot cock rubbed against his magic spot multiple times as she went in and out, the distinctive bulbous tip making sure there was no way his prostate could ignore it.  
He soon felt her perfectly manicured hand slip down his front, easily finding his straining erection. He avoided looking at her, not wanting to see the knowing look in those blue eyes.

"How adorable." She murmured, making his embarrassment a hundred times worse. The hand returned to his hips, her pace speeding up even more, turning the previous thorough fucking into a proper plowing. Harry bit his cheek to keep from moaning, they now both knew a part of him was enjoying it, but the fact that she didn't even say anything or act the least bit surprised made it somehow worse.

"Ahhh!" He gasped, a sound that had nothing to do with pain slipping past his clenched teeth.

He heard a soft chuckle behind him before Daphne moved slightly higher on his hips, making sure she practically pummeled his prostate with every single thrust of her meat anaconda. The sensation was simply too much and Harry could do nothing but moan each time she bottomed out, a combination of humiliation and pleasure battling it out inside of him.

He felt her lean down on his back, her hot breath washing over his neck as she placed her lips right next to his ear.  
"Cum for me you little slut." She murmured, before nipping his ear as she gave a series of long deep thrusts.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back, leaving Harry unable to hold back anymore. A long loud moan exploded from his throat as his anus rapidly clenched around her fat cock, the orgasm suddenly striking with the power of a freight train. He never even knew one could come from anal stimulation, yet he was forced to accept it as a fact as he tried to rub his cock against the chair, feeling spurt after spurt of cum staining the fabric.

Daphne on the other hand laughed in delight, yet gave him no time to come down from his ecstasy, continuing to fuck him with deep hard strokes that kept extending his sudden orgasm. Every time he thought his balls were empty her massive cock would rub against his prostate, forcing another jet of fluid out of his spent cock.

"Please.. Mistress.." He gasped, starting to feel delirious from the extended release, yet being unable to move from his bent over position.

"Please what Harry?" She asked, panting heavily as her plunged deep into his ass, the slapping sounds almost overpowering Harry's moaning.

"Please.. no more.. Mistress.."

"Do you want me to come Harry? Do you want me to come in your pretty little butt?" She almost purred, yet it took all of her concentration to stop her from going over the edge herself. Harry's anus was clenching and milking her so rapidly she realized she had already fallen in love with that hole, wanting to fuck it every day from now on. It didn't hurt that it belonged to a boy she quite liked.

"Yes Mistress! Please!" He pleaded, unable to handle anymore of her fucking, his own dripping cock feeling sore from the amount it had been forced to ejaculate.

"As you wish husband!" Daphne gasped, the last part coming out as a shout.

Her raised voice was the only warning he got before he felt her bury herself to the very hilt, her fingers digging almost painfully into his hips as he felt her fat long cock start to swell. The brief swelling was the only warning he got before a jet of hot sticky girlcum practically erupted inside of him, splashing against the side of his colon, the pressure making it clearly felt as it forced its way deeper into his intestine.

They gasped in unison, Daphne closing her eyes in rapture as she enjoyed the way he was milking her, while Harry tried to comprehend the sudden feeling of fullness. He knew there was no chance of any of her seed leaking out with the way she was plugging him, so he could only clench his teeth as more and more of her thick cream flooded him. The fluid was incredibly hot, obviously churned from her big pulsing balls, yet he couldn't even comprehend how much of it she was depositing inside of him. His previously swollen stomach stretched even further as the pretty Slytherin seemed to be making every effort of completely emptying herself that evening.

"Mmm, so good." Daphne moaned, laying on top of him, kissing his neck as her cock continued pulsing inside of him. He could practically feel her balls working from where they were resting against his butt cheeks.

Harry was too exhausted by his extended orgasm to even protest, simply laying there limply as she made sure every last drop from her balls was being milked.

Daphne's orgasm finally abated, even if he could still feel the occasional trickle adding to the pressure of his distended belly.  
"We need to inform Dumbledore about our contract." She murmured, sounding a bit sleepy.

"That way we can get our own private rooms." He could almost feel her smiling against his neck as she said it.

For some reason he didn't find the idea as repulsive as he thought.

"Uhm, are you going to get up Mistress?" He wondered, still feeling her hot slick cock buried inside of him. He wondered when it was going to deflate fully, in fact even when soft it was probably huge.

"Nah, maybe in a while, I think I might take a nap first."

She drew her wand, easily transfiguring the armchair underneath them to a soft bed, leaving Harry flat on his front on the soft mattress.

"You can take one as well, if I wake up before you, you'll notice it."  
She punctuated the comment by grinding her hips, making both of them gasp softly. Harry felt the familiar embarrassment from earlier returning, yet his cheeks didn't blush to the same extent. He guessed after what had just happened he had a hard time finding anything more humiliating.

Too tired to even attempt to argue he started slowly closing his eyes, the fatigue and the soft silky bed actually managing to overpower the discomfort of having his anus dilated to the extent it was.

"We need to ask Tracey to visit as well. She's my best friend." She mumbled, obviously close to falling asleep.

"We share _everything_." She added.

Harry frowned at that last statement, wondering what she meant, but was too tired to ask, soon passing out with his new wife straddling his ass.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_A/N: Feel free to leave a review and a rating/kudos/whatever, always fun to get some ideas from readers. Also don't forget to vote for your favorite girl if you wish to influence future chapters.  
_


	11. Sexual Education with Mrs Weasley

 

_A/N: Hello again, this time I actually decided to make a two part story, so I guess this is more of a two-shot than a one-shot. The reason for this was because the two highest vote leaders happened to be very close to each other in canon, Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley. This chapter will feature the warm Molly Weasley, receiving a total of 37 reader votes._

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sighed softly, tearing at another weed in the Dursley garden. This entire year was turning out to be a complete disaster. First he had to suffer being called the Heir of Slytherin the entire school year, being shunned by almost all the students. They didn't even bother apologizing for their behaviour after he saved Ginny and proved them wrong, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

The school did however become more tolerable after that, but he didn't get to enjoy it because the year ended and he was shipped back to his lovely relatives who wasted no time in using him as labor. He glared at the next weed he tore up, imagining Vernon's face on it.  
He had hoped he would get to escape this place to live at the Weasley's as usual, but turns out they had won some grand prize and were now traveling to Egypt to visit their sibling. That left him stranded in Surrey, having to spend the full summer at his relatives tender mercies. He really wanted to feel happy for Ron, but the only emotion he could muster was jealousy.

His brooding was interrupted by a muted pop, drawing his attention to the tall old wizard that had just appeared in the garden he was glaring at.  
"Headmaster!?" He exclaimed, startled by his sudden appearance.

Dumbledore looked at down at his feet and spotted him, giving a wide smile.  
"Hello Harry! Just the person I was looking for."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, as you might have heard, the Weasley's are leaving the country for a well deserved vacation."

Harry nodded, not particularly appreciating being reminded of that.

"Yes well, Molly was very grateful for what you did for her daughter and kept insisting that you should be brought along with them."

Harry's eyes widened, hope blossoming in his chest.

"I naturally had to decline that request, leaving the country is simply far too dangerous for you."

Harry really tried to resist glaring at the old man, but he doubted he was very successful.

"Molly wasn't so easily convinced though, not wanting you to be forced to spend all summer alone. I didn't think you'd be very alone staying here but she disagreed, even going as far as offering to stay at the Burrow while the rest of the family went to Egypt."

Harry was about to explain why he felt so alone at the Dursley's, but Molly's offer stunned him. He was amazed by her kindness but felt guilty for separating her from her family.

"B-but, that's not right," he stuttered, "she shouldn't be forced to stay back alone."

Dumbledore smiled.  
"Yes well, she wasn't forced to do anything, she insisted. They have already left and she stayed behind. Now you have the option of spending the following month at the Burrow with Molly or staying here, which one-"

"The Burrow!" Harry cut him off, not needing to think about it for even a moment.

"Oh." The Headmaster seemed surprised at how quickly he made his decision, making Harry roll his eyes. The old man might be a great wizard but he really refused to understand how badly he disliked this place.

He caught a motion from the corner of his eye, looking into the kitchen window of 4 Privet Drive only to see one Petunia staring back out at him with her mouth open. No, not him, she was staring at Dumbledore. Her face reddened with anger before paling just as quickly when she realized he was standing in perfect vision of all their neighbors. Dumbledore was many things, but inconspicuous was not one of them.

Harry had to choke back a snort when he glanced back at the Headmaster, his pastel blue robes were glorious in the sunlight while the various suns and moons printed on the fabric glittered in gold. Harry was so used to the garish vision that he paid no special attention to it, but for any muggle he was about as abnormal and eye-catching as possible, two things that Petunia absolutely hated.

He was pretty sure she broke some records sprinting to the door and swinging it open, her lips pulled back to a thin line as she glared at Dumbledore.  
"What are you doing here!?" She hissed, wanting to shout but forced to keep her voice down.

"Oh hello Petunia." Dumbledore greeted amicably.

It looked like she was biting her lip to keep from shouting at his casual greeting.  
"Why are you standing on my front yard Dumbledore!?"

"Oh. I'm here to pick up Harry, he'll be leaving now."

She glanced at him briefly, not really caring in the slightest.  
"Well get on with it then!"

"Ah, but we have to pack his things first. Although I could do that from here." He offered, drawing his wand.

Petunia's eyes bulged when she saw him waving a wand in the middle of her yard.  
"No!" She shrieked, forgetting to moderate her voice.  
"Come in then, fast!" She hissed practically dragging them both inside.

Harry bit his cheek to keep from laughing, uncertain of how much of it was just the Headmaster being himself and how much was intentional.

"Well then, Harry," Dumbledore continued once Petunia had slammed the door behind them, "do you mind if I pack your things?"

"Not at all Headmaster." He replied, knowing it would be a lot faster to do it with magic.

As predicted it only took a swish of his wand for all his things upstairs to fold themselves neatly into his trunk, which in turned locked itself and floated downstairs to his feet. Harry eagerly grabbed it, ignoring the horrified look on Petunia's face, ready to get out of this place as soon as possible.

Dumbledore offered his arm.  
"Grab a hold Harry, this might feel strange though."

He furrowed his eyebrows at the cryptic comment but did as he was told, taking a hold of his forearm.  
The next thing he knew was an awful sensation of being squeezed far too tightly as everything turned black, before he suddenly collapsed to his knees. He panted heavily, blinking away the stars from his vision as he realized he was kneeling on a carpet of clearly wizarding design. He looked up in surprise, gasping when he realized he was already at the Burrow.

"That was Apparition," The Headmaster explained, "something you will learn when you turn seventeen."

"Oh you're here!" Mrs Weasley shouted from upstairs, looking down at them both.

"Indeed Molly. Harry, I'll be taking my leave now, the Wizengamot never rests. Have fun."

"Bye." Harry mumbled, still recovering from the bout of dizziness the Apparition had caused.

He barely registered the pop of him leaving, instead smiling at Mrs Weasley that came walking down the stairs wearing a radiant smile.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you again!" She enthused, quickly closing the distance between them and engulfing him in one of her famous hugs.  
He stiffened at first, unused to being touched like that, but soon melted into her embrace, enjoying the feeling of comfort and warmth that she provided. Mrs Weasley was pleasantly plump and when she hugged him like this he got his face pressed up into her massive cleavage, the softness feeling amazing against his cheeks. His eyes widened when he noticed his crotch pulsing, his dick reacting to the soft warm woman and quickly hardening against her leg. He start panicking, no idea why this was happening now! Harry quickly extracted himself from her grip, flushing beet red as he avoided her eyes.

"Uhm, umm, I'll take my things t-to Ron's room! Thank you for having me Mrs Weasley!" He stuttered, trying to angle himself so that the tenting in his pants wouldn't be too obvious. He quickly grabbed his trunk and started hauling it up the stairs, eager to escape the embarrassing situation.

"It's Molly dear, I've told you countless times." She murmured, something unidentifiable coloring her voice.

Harry easily dragged the trunk to Ron's room, quickly starting to unpack it into the side of the wardrobe usually reserved for him. He was glad for the distraction, trying to focus on the clothes instead of the warm feeling of Mrs Weasley. He flushed again, his mind easily wandering to her huge soft breasts instead of staying focused on his current task. Merlin, this hadn't happened last year at all, but something about her touch had really affected him this time.

"Harry, is everything alright dear?"

He froze like a deer in headlights, trying to hide his crotch from her as he gave an awkward smile towards the woman standing in the doorway. He had been so occupied with his thoughts that he hadn't heard her enter.

"Uh, of course Mrs W-, I mean, Molly!" His voice came out an octave higher than he wanted, making his lie sound shaky even to his own ears.

"Well it sure doesn't sound like it." She stated, coming into the room.

He tried to think of some way to avoid the current situation, but short of running out of the room like an idiot, he couldn't think of anything. Instead he exhaled softly and sat down on the bed, trying to figure out what to say. Molly obviously noticed his hesitance, sitting down right next to him and slinging an arm around his shoulders, hugging him close to her side. The warm embrace felt good, but he still couldn't quite meet her eyes.  
"Come on Harry, you know you can tell me anything right?" She murmured, making him shiver at her throaty voice.

He nervously licked his lips.  
"Well, umm, I kind of got, uh, hard." He mumbled.

"Hard? As in excited?" She inquired, her hand gesturing towards the lap he was covering with both hands.

He just nodded in return, blushing at how straight to the point she was being.

"So you got this excited just by hugging me Harry?"

"I'm sor-" He started to apologize, only to be interrupted by her gently placing a finger on his lips, shushing him. He met her bright brown eyes in surprise, getting a warm smile and a husky chuckle in return.

"Harry, you don't have to apologize, it's very flattering for me to hear something like that." She grinned, somehow making him feel even more embarrassed.  
"I guess I should leave alone so you can make it calm down." She winked, expecting to make him blush even more, but instead he just frowned in confusion.

"Harry.." She started, "you do know how to make," she gestured towards his crotch, "that go away, right?"

Harry hesitated for a second, as if trying to make up his mind, before finally shaking his head in defeat. "Umm, no, Aunt Petunia said touching down there was dirty and something I should never do."

Molly's eyes widened in disbelief, realizing that the poor boy in front of him had never masturbated. She came close to swearing, balling her fists up in anger. Noticing the apprehensive way Harry was suddenly looking at her she unclenched her fingers, smiling softly at him.

"I'm not mad at you Harry, I'm angry at that foolish muggle." She explained, making him relax.

Molly suddenly froze, looking at the boy that had saved the life of her daughter. She knew Ginny had a monumental crush on him and she could only imagine how happy she would be if she could have Harry. Ginny didn't have high hopes for that happening though, considering she had inherited the same condition that affected her mother, the strong male side of the family magics had given them a sizable package downstairs. Usually that tended to scare off most men, but maybe if she got Harry used to the idea..

A wide smile grew on her lips as she looked down at the nervous Harry Potter, gently rubbing his arm.  
"Harry," she started, choosing her words carefully, "would you like me to teach you?"

Harry swallowed, not really certain if she was offering what he thought she was offering.  
"Uhm, t-teach me what?"

Molly placed a hand on top of his hands, making his erection twitch underneath them.  
"How to deal with this little problem."

Harry gaped, trying to formulate an answer. A part of him was mortified, wanting nothing more than to decline her offer straight away. But another part of him was so very curious, a way to deal with the erection straining against his pants would be very welcome, as it really was quite uncomfortable. In the end his hormones won out, and he nodded ever so slightly, blushing bright red.  
"Uh, umm, okay?"

"Lovely," she smiled, removing the arm around him.

"Now stand up and drop your pants."

"W-what?" He stuttered.

Molly gave him a patronizing look.  
"Did you expect me to teach you with your pants on?"

He opened his mouth to answer that yes, he had in fact thought so, but now thinking about it it did indeed sound quite silly. Feeling dumb he stood up, slowly unbuckling his pants and dropping them, feeling like his cheeks were going to catch on fire.

"Bend over my lap dear." She patted her legs, looking at him expectantly.

A bit confused he still did as he was told, shivering a bit as his erection pressed between her thighs.  
Molly pressed down on his upper back, forcing him to brace himself against the floor with his elbows, leaving his buttocks completely exposed. His eyes widened when she suddenly grabbed his boxers, pulling them down to his knees. If he thought he was exposed before, it was nothing compared to being completely naked from the waist down.

"Uhh, what are you doing Mrs W-, Molly?" He wondered.

"Teaching you as I promised, what did you think I was doing?" She replied, reaching for her wand.  
Harry shuddered when he felt a series of spells hit his exposed backside, feeling like something slick had just spread across his anus. He jerked when Molly placed both her hands on his buttocks, massaging the flesh and slowly parting it, exposing the small little slick rosebud. Molly bit her lip as she stared at the pink little hole, having to focus to keep from growing hard, it was a bit early for him to learn about that. She rubbed her middle finger against the crinkled little hole, using the magical lubrication to slowly push deeper.

"Is t-that entirely necessary?!" Harry squeaked.

"I thought you didn't know how to do this." Molly replied, continuing to press down on the tight little ring. Harry let out a soft little groan when it finally parted, accepting her finger and clenching around it tightly.

"Well, uh, I don't." He mumbled, having some trouble concentrating because of what was going on.

"Then why are you questioning me?" She asked, starting to pump her finger in the hot little hole, admiring the way it was clinging to her digit.

"Umm, sorry." He said, not really knowing what else to do. This entire situation felt incredibly embarrassing to him, yet Mrs Weasley didn't seem bothered at all, so maybe it was just him acting out for no reason.

"That's okay Harry, but please let me teach you before you start questioning me." She smiled, starting to work a second finger into his twitching anus.

"O-OH-kay!" He yelped, feeling her fingers brush against a strange spot inside of him.

"Looks like we found it." Molly enthused, making him wonder what she was talking about. Any further thoughts about asking her melted when her fingers returned to that same spot, rubbing against it constantly now. His cock jerked against her thighs and he could feel himself clenching around her fingers, astonished by what was going on. Again and again her fingers kept teasing that same place, making him moan softly as he felt something building within him.

Molly smiled as she watched him push his hips against her fingers, very happy that he was so sensitive.  
"We found your magic button Harry. When a boy wants to feel really good, this is the place that needs to be touched."

"Oh!" Harry nodded, agreeing on the feeling really good part. But it wasn't enough, it felt like he was climbing up a huge mountain and something amazing waited at the top. He kept pushing his butt back against her amazing fingers, feeling foolish for doubting her, wanting to feel more of the incredible sensation. He jerked in surprise when her other hand slipped under his hips, cupping his cock. That felt good too, even if she wasn't moving that hand like she was moving the fingers.

Suddenly it felt like something exploded inside of him, like the pleasure itself peaked. He let out a girly moan as his hips twitched, feeling something wet pulsing from his cock into Molly's waiting hand. Her fingers kept working, extending the incredible feeling, making him gasp in pleasure as jet after jet of something kept shooting out of him. After what felt like an eternity but was probably no longer than a few seconds the fingers slowed down, sliding out of his spasming anus with a small slurp. He shuddered and gasped in her lap, his arms and legs feeling like they had turned to jelly.

"Very nice Harry dear." Molly complimented, patting him on his bare bum.

Harry nodded, breathing heavily as he slowly got up from her lap, sitting down on the bed.

"Now for the last part," she continued, pushing the cupped hand that had been under him up to his face. It was filled with some sort of white sticky substance.  
He looked at her in askance, wondering what she wanted.

"Oh right," Molly said, rolling her eyes with a smile. "I keep forgetting you haven't been taught anything at all. This is called cum, it's what comes out of boys and some girls when they feel really good. It's considered polite for the boy to clean it up using his mouth."

His eyes widened as looked between the white stickiness and her.

"Don't worry dear, it's quite healthy to eat, in fact it has a lot important nutrients in it. It's better that you get used to the taste early."

"Uh, okay." He mumbled, slowly extending his tongue to take a small lick at the substance. It didn't taste like much, it had a bit of a musky salty aftertaste but it was far from the worst thing he had tasted. Considering what Molly had done for him, the least he could do was clean up afterwards.

Molly bit her lip to keep from moaning as she watched the boy lick and slurp his cum from her palm, swallowing every last drop without complaint. He was going to become such a perfect boyfriend for Ginny.

"Now remember to always thank your partner afterwards Harry." She instructed, standing up to leave.

"Thank you Molly." He said, smiling for the first time since they had hugged.

She smiled back happily.  
"No problem dear, we'll continue our lessons later in evening before you go to bed, now I have to prepare our dinner."

Harry's eyes widened as he watched her leave the room. There was more to learn? To his embarrassment he could feel himself hardening at the thought of more lessons. He quickly pushed away the thought and pulled his pants back on, wanting to focus on the packing while he still could.

 

The dinner and the rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly, Molly didn't seem to be acting any differently at all but Harry couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen later. That left him quite distracted, something which she quite obviously noticed. He was thankful that she didn't say anything though, not being able to think about anything besides her fingers in his butt was embarrassing enough as it was.

Before he knew it she sent him off to dress in his pyjamas and brush his teeth, something which he accomplished in record time. Done with the chores he sat impatiently on the bed, eagerly waiting for her to arrive.  
He didn't have to wait long before she walked in, sapping his breath as she did. She had obviously gotten changed for bed herself, wearing nothing but a sheer nightgown that hugged her huge bosom, perfectly outlining her nipples. She was a short and plump woman, but there was no denying the curves she possessed, making him instantly grow hard as he watched those soft tits struggle against the restricting gown.

"Someone's excited to see me." She murmured, looking down at the tent rapidly rising in his pants.

Harry blushed, trying to cover it up while forcibly dragging his eyes away from nipples that seemed to be taunting him.

"Bit late for that dear." She chuckled, sitting down on the bed and patting her lap.

Harry tried to hide his eagerness as he quickly bent over her lap, but judging by her soft laughter he doubted he was very successful. He was a bit embarrassed but really didn't care, he had never felt anything that felt as good as Molly's fingers.

Her talented hands felt just as good this time, now that he knew to relax, the magical lubrication let her slip in even easier than before. In fact when her rubbing fingers coaxed another load out of him it felt even better, making him moan in pleasure as he filled her cupping palm. He offered no protest when she brought her sticky hand to his mouth, licking and sucking her hand clean, grateful for the pleasure she had given him.

"Mmm, very good dear. It's a good thing this came up now, because now I can teach you everything you need to know."

"There's more?" He wondered, swallowing the last of the salty essence.

"Oh yes, I'll have to teach you everything, but it's all quite pleasurable so you should enjoy every minute." She smiled.

"Oh." He didn't really know what else to say, feeling happy that she was willing to do all this for him.

"We'll have to begin with your nightly anal training, something that is important both for your own and your eventual partner's pleasure."

"My partner's?" He wondered.

"Your eventual girlfriend Harry." She grinned, making him blush.

She reached into her nightgown, pulling out what looked like a black oblong egg with a sturdy base in one end.  
"This is a buttplug Harry, it's designed to not only help you stretch and get used to being filled, but it's also enchanted, lightly vibrating and stimulating your prostate, which is often called the magic button by us girls, making it grow more sensitive. You are going to be wearing one of these every night from now on."

"Every night?" He wondered.

"Yes, we only have a month before school starts again and I want you fully taught by then, seeing as no one else has seen to your sexual education."

"Oh." He had been skeptical about her fingers but they had ended up feeling really good, so he didn't really see a reason why this would be any different.

"Get on all fours on the bed and I'll help you put it in place."

He blushed at the command but did as he was told, presenting his butt to her. He gasped when she placed the plug against his slick hole, realizing how much thicker it was than her two fingers. The magical lubrication fulfilled its purpose though, letting her push it in past his protesting sphincter, making him groan as it slowly filled him. He moaned when he finally felt the base push against his cheeks, his ring closing around the slimmer part of the plug, locking it firmly in place.

"Very good, now for the last part." Molly enthused, tapping the plug with her wand.

He jerked when he felt the plug start to vibrate, it was by no means a strong vibration, but certainly something he noticed. It was also heating up, becoming slightly warmer than his body around it.

"The spell also makes certain it won't slip out during the night, staying nice and snug. The heat also makes it more comfortable to wear overnight."

Comfortable was an understatement, the plug felt really good and Harry couldn't help growing hard once more.

"Ah, I should have expected that." Molly murmured, moving her wand to his crotch.  
A quick tap of her wand made him deflate, before a flick made an elaborate metal cage encircle his cock and balls, preventing him from hardening again.

"Uh, what?" He wondered, feeling his cock try to grow again, only to be uncomfortably stopped by the very snug chastity cage.

Molly just smiled, pulling his pants back up, hiding the plug and cage from sight.

"The cage helps you ignore your penis, teaching you to focus on the pleasure anal stimulation can give you instead. It's a keystone of proper training."

"It's not very comfortable though." Harry complained, adjusting himself.

"Well you can't expect every part of learning to be pure fun dear."

"That's true." Harry agreed, thinking about his potions classes back at Hogwarts.

"How long will I have to wear it?" He asked as Molly stood up.

"As long as it's necessary." She smiled, turning off the lights as she left the room.

Harry frowned, a bit disgruntled by the lack of a straight answer, but ignoring it for now. The long day was finally catching up to him and he sunk into his soft pillow, shuddering slightly at the constant stimulation he was getting from the hot plug. He was grateful for his earlier release, otherwise he doubted there was any way he could have fallen asleep.

Even then the night passed in a pleasurable haze, leaving him pulsing in the chastity cage, moaning as one wet dream after another passed by his eyes. He couldn't remember them, let alone remember if he was sleeping or had woken up some time during the night, all he could remember was the constant flushed feeling he was experiencing.

 

He blinked bleary eyes as he felt a hand gently shake his shoulder, groaning as the bright morning light assailed his eyes.

"Good morning dear." Molly enthused, happily drawing back the blinds even further, letting the sun illuminate the room.

He shifted in bed, moaning softly as the movement reminded him of the hot toy stretching his back passage. Something wet caught his attention and he quickly drew back his blanket, staring in shock at his soaked crotch. The embarrassment quickly woke him up and he tried to pull the cover back to hide his shame, but Molly stopped him, smiling gently.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, I d-don't understand-" He started, only to be interrupted by her shush.

"It's fine Harry, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's not pee." That said she flicked her wand, removing any traces of wetness from his crotch.

"It's not?" He wondered.

Molly sat down next to him, hugging him close again. He took comfort in her warm embrace, leaning a bit into her soft body.

"No honey, it's what sometimes happens when you wear the plug overnight. It's designed to stimulate your prostate, but sometimes if the boy is really sensitive it might lead to the occasional nocturnal emissions."

Seeing as he didn't understand the words she continued.  
"Wet dreams Harry. Dreams that make you feel so good that you come in your pyjamas. Although in this case the plug no doubt helped quite a bit."

Harry flushed completely crimson, this was even more embarrassing than having peed himself.

"Oh don't be like that dear, it's a very good thing, not something to feel embarrassed about."

"Really?" He wondered, very skeptical.

"Oh yes," she enthused, "it's a very good sign of your sensitivity back there. There will be a lot of girls that will really like that about you! A boy who has that kind of reaction to anal stimulation will be extremely popular among certain girls."

"Why?"

"Ah," Molly hesitated for a moment before deciding to take the plunge, better to get this part over with now. She stood up and lifted her sheer nightgown past her hips and dropped her enchanted panties, releasing her considerable package.

Harry's eyes bulged as he stared at the massive cock the woman was showing, it wasn't even hard but it completely dwarfed his own. The sack behind the impressive shaft made his own testicles look like marbles.

"Wow." He muttered, before shaking his awe off, looking up into her bright brown eyes. "I thought girls were different?" He asked.

Molly smiled, immensely pleased by his reaction.  
"Not all girls Harry." She reached down to grab her fat shaft. "Some girls were given this gift, which makes them fantastic at pleasing boys."

She slowly pumped her cock. "You see this goes into a boy's bum and really rubs against their magic spot, feeling a lot better than just fingers or that plug does."

Harry flushed, staring at the impressive looking cock and unconsciously clenching around the plug in his colon, wondering how that must feel like. The awe with which he was staring at her fat cock was having an effect on Molly, making her slowly swell under his eyes.  
Harry's eyes widened as the fat shaft in front of him kept expanding, slowly standing up from her crotch, easily rivaling his forearm in size. The bulbous tip glistened with a hint of precum, almost begging for someone to touch it.

"Oh dear," Molly murmured, "all this talking has made me rather excited. Can you be a dear and help me with this Harry? It will teach you how to please girls at the same time."

Harry's eyes followed the fat cock that was swinging right before his face, unable to grasp the sheer size of it. He glanced up at her face, feeling uncertain.  
"Uh, d-do you want me to that finger thing you did to me?"

Molly laughed heartily.  
"Oh no no, that works for small little cocklets like yours, but not real cocks like this."

He flushed at the belittling comparison, but couldn't really argue with her considering the proof of what she said was right before his eyes.

"No, to please a woman you have to start by grasping her cock. Why don't you do that honey."

Harry hesitated for a moment before carefully reaching up to touch her, feeling the incredible heat the pulsing cock was radiating. The skin was smooth and soft, yet underneath she was hard as steel.

"Just like that Harry." Molly encouraged, her voice significantly huskier now.  
"Try rubbing it with your hands." She instructed, cupping one of his hands and guiding him, making him jerk her off slowly.

Harry marveled at the feel of her skin gliding over the hard shaft, feeling her heartbeat radiate in his palm. A clear drop of fluid leaked out from the tip, slowly gliding down the fat mushroom head.

"Now," Molly shuddered, "what did I tell you yesterday about the fluids that come out of a cock?"

"Uhm," he hesitated for a moment before remembering, "that it was a boy's duty to clean them up."

"Yes!" She enthused, "well done Harry, you remembered perfectly!"

Harry smiled, blushing a bit, not really used to being complimented at all. No one had ever really cheered him on like that outside of Hogwarts and he wasn't the best at handling the praise. Molly raised an eyebrow, staring pointedly at her leaking tip, making him realize what she wanted.

"Oh, right." He mumbled, slowly leaning forward and carefully licking up the leaking precum.

Molly moaned at both the feeling of his hot wet tongue, as well as the vision of the boy licking on her fat cock like it was a lollipop. In response her cock pumped out even more precum, forcing Harry to constantly lick and swallow to keep up.

"It would be much easier for you to," Molly gasped at the feel of his agile tongue, "place the entire thing inside of your mouth."

"You think?" He asked.

"Yes, it's also an important skill for you to learn, girls will expect you to do that for them." She encouraged.

"They will expect this?" He questioned.

Annoyed with how much he kept delaying it Molly grabbed his head, forcing him to meet her eyes.  
"Yes they will. Now I understand this is quite new to you because of your muggle upbringing, I can't exactly expect you to be familiar with all magical customs, but you need to stop questioning everything and do as you're told."

Harry's eyes widened at her stern tone, before agreeing what she was saying.  
"Sorry." He muttered.

Molly traced his lips with her thumb, smiling down at him.  
"It's okay honey, but I'm going out of my way to teach you here, you need to stop making it so hard for us both." She gently explained.

Harry nodded, once again grateful that she was teaching him.  
"Sorry Mrs Weasley."

Molly ignored that he had gone back to the formal name, instead pushing her pulsing tip against his lips.  
"Good, now open wide and start learning like a good boy."

There was no hesitance this time as he parted his mouth, letting her push the thick glistening tip past his lips. Her musky precum instantly flooded his mouth, coating his tongue with her taste before being dutifully swallowed down.

"Good, now make sure to use your tongue a lot to tease the tip Harry, and don't forget to close your lips around it so that you can suck on it like a lolly while doing it."

Harry did as he was told, applying a tight seal around the thick cock that was stretching his jaw as far as it could go. He slowly started tracing his tongue around the swollen hot tip while sucking on it, coaxing even more of the clear fluid out of the pulsing monster.

"Mmm," Molly moaned, "very good, you are learning quickly!" She praised, brushing her fingers through his tangled locks.  
"Now keep doing that, but start slowly pumping your head so that your lips glide over the tip.  Don't let it leave your mouth at any point though!" She warned.

Molly gasped as she watched him obey, clinging to her every word. She groaned in pleasure, looking down into those obedient green eyes was almost pushing her over the edge. She took a deep breath to steady herself, wanting to get it all right now, she would have plenty of time to ask for repeat performance.

"G-good," she gasped, "now include your hands. One of them to pump my shaft like I did earlier and the other to rub my testicles."  
Harry obeyed, marveling at how hard her erection felt in his hand before cupping her massive balls, unable to hold more than one at a time, practically feeling them churning with her cream.

"Oh!" Molly moaned, making him feel proud of himself, eagerly pumping his head over the sensitive tip, lavishing it with his tongue, having to swallow even more of her salty essence.

"So good," she praised, "you're a natural at this. You're going to make girls at Hogwarts s-so happy!" She groaned, starting to shove her fat babymaker ever deeper into his mouth.

He gagged as it hit the back of his throat repeatedly, but watching the controlled woman come completely undone was very satisfying to him. Harry had no idea he could do such a thing to a woman, but he knew that he liked it.

"I'm about to come!" Molly warned, moaning every time her cock bumped into his throat.

"Get ready to swallow it honey!" She shouted, ramming her cock as deep as it would go before letting loose a thick hot jet of cum right down his throat.

Harry almost choked before quickly swallowing the thick spunk, the next volley already filling his mouth with the musky taste. He swallowed again, feeling her hot nutbutter glide down his throat before settling heavily in his stomach. He had no idea how long women could come, but was amazed at how much Molly was feeding him. His tongue kept teasing the underside of her tip while the woman grasped his hair in an almost painfully tight grip, pumping more and more of her hot cum into his willing mouth. He could see the way her hips twitched as she completely unloaded in him, painting his insides white. The taste had weirded him out at first, but compared to the things he had gotten used to eating at the Dursley's this was nothing. In fact the fact that it came from Molly because she felt good made him not mind tasting it at all.

He had no idea how long he had kept swallowing until he finally felt her grip relax and the insistent volleys of spunk slowed down to a steady dribble that he dutifully sucked out and added to the collection. Molly shuddered as she looked down at his sucking and licking mouth, a wide smile on her face as she felt the last of her cream being extracted.

She slowly dragged her spent cock out, biting her lip as she watched the way his suckling mouth followed it.  
"Good," she gasped, "so very good. Merlin, but we have certainly found another thing you are great at besides flying."

Harry grinned widely, unused to being praised but greatly enjoying the feeling.

"I'll be adding this to our lesson plan so that you get the chance to practise it and improve before Hogwarts, once every morning and evening should be good, yes?"

He nodded, not minding doing that again. Making someone feel that good felt really nice, he liked the idea of getting better at it.

Molly proceeded to remove his buttplug for the day, but refused to even consider touching his chastity cage. She said it would be good for him in the end, he just needed to get used to it. He grumbled but obeyed, she was the teacher after all.

Spending the rest of the day without the plug felt weird somehow, even though he had only worn it for a night, he already felt strangely empty. Molly had told him it was magical, but he didn't quite expect his body to react like this without it. The odd feeling bothered him to the extent that he mentioned it to her, but she had simply been overjoyed by his comment. She said it didn't cause any sort of addiction, it was simply that he was unused to feeling so good that he unconsciously ended up craving it.

"It's a good thing," she explained, "because women like me have a very high sexual appetite. With how much you enjoy anal you will love being stuffed multiple times each day."

Harry blushed bright red at her crude words, but couldn't help thinking about the image her words had conjured. His mind kept wandering to what it would feel like to have a cock up there, rubbing against all the spots the plug couldn't reach. The thought made his cock swell before quickly being constrained by chastity cage, making him groan in discomfort. He spent the rest of day trying to distract himself with other things, but his mind kept returning to Molly's words, making him softly curse the cage as it kept him flaccid.

He was almost embarrassed by the anticipation that had come over him when Molly finally told him to wash up and get ready for bed. Harry was fairly certain he had never bathed and gotten changed that quickly, blushing as he felt his cocklet pulse in the constraining cage.

When she finally did arrive she sat down on the bed and suggested he start by servicing her, mentioning that it was good for him to learn to place his partner's pleasure before his own.  
"After all," Molly groaned as he was dutifully slurping her down, "it's important that you learn that a girl's pleasure always comes first. Not to mention that getting used to the taste will only help you in the future."

Harry didn't really understand why it was so, but was willing to believe it because Molly said so. Swallowing her thick spunk proved more pleasant this time, and he could tell by the way she was moaning that his technique had improved. She said as much, praising him for being such a quick study.

"And good boys who learn well get rewards," Molly smiled, patting her lap.

Harry quickly licked the last of her cream from his lips before bending over her lap, eagerly pulling down his pyjamas.

"So eager." Molly chuckled, making him blush.  
"Nothing at all wrong with that dear. Girls, and women alike, appreciate enthusiasm." She added, patting his bare bum.

His cock was already protesting inside the cage before her fingertips even touched his rosebud. When he felt her digits rubbing against his slick anus he groaned softly, only now realizing how much he had missed the sensation.

"You know Harry," Molly started, annoyingly stopping her movement, "it might be good if we got rid of these hairs."  
Her hand brushed against the little body hair he had.  
"It wouldn't get stuck on the cage or any toys and women really like it when boys are smooth."

Her other hand continued teasing his opening, refusing to push in and rub against that spot he enjoyed, but keeping him excited by prodding the sensitive nerve endings. Had he been older he would have realized what a terrible position he was in for any sort of argument, under her teasing touch he was willing to agree to just about anything to get her to continue.

"S-sure." He groaned, resisting the urge to push back against her fingers.

"Really?" Molly smiled. "That's great, you're being such a good boy!" She grinned, brandishing her wand and waving it over his body, making a strange tingling sensation wash over him.  
Harry shuddered at the feeling, before inhaling softly when her hand returned to his skin, finding it impeccably smooth now, like it had never grown hair in the first place.

"I made it a curse," she explained, enjoying the feel of his soft skin as she rubbed his trapped cock. "That way we don't have worry about renewing it, it will stay active until I remove it. It will also redirect all that growth to your hair instead, making your mop a bit longer might help with controlling it." She grinned.

Harry's reply disappeared into a moan as she finally pushed her fingers in, easily finding his prostate. That evening he learned that boys didn't need to get hard to come, having no issues squirting his release through his constrained cock. Molly made no comment about it besides expecting him to clean her hand as usual, making him realize she had expected as much.

Before she let him tuck in she once more pulled out the buttplug, before casting a small Engorgement Charm on it, making it swell a bit in size. To his embarrassment Harry felt his crotch twitch at the idea of wearing a bigger plug, especially once Molly explained that she would increase the size every night.  
"It's to stretch you out a bit you see," she explained, pushing the blunt tip against his twitching sphincter. "You'll still remain plenty tight for any lucky lady, but you won't tear or be in pain, something that neither of you want."

Feeling full and well stretched he once more fell asleep, his eyes closing as he shuddered to the sensation of the engorged plug vibrating gently inside his very snug butt. He was getting so used to the chastity cage that it no longer bothered him to the same extent.

 

This time he was woken to the feel of Molly gently running her thumb over his lips, making him blink bleary eyes as he took in her form. Her revealing nightgown was already rolled up over hips, her fat cock standing straight in the air as she smiled down at him. She grabbed her shaft and rubbed the tip against his lips, smearing them with her musky precum. Harry didn't even have to think about it as he parted his lips, taking the pulsing mushroom head inside his mouth, making Molly croon pleasantly.

"Good morning honey." She murmured, running her hand up his cheek as he obediently suckled her leaking cock.

Harry gave a muffled reply, unable to really vocalize his words because of the fat spermcannon stretching his jaw. Her scent and taste had become so familiar to him that he didn't even think about swallowing the salty essence she was coating his throat with. He turned more towards her so that he could reach out and fondle her large bulging nuts, feeling them churn in his hand.

"Mmm," Molly moaned, "such a quick learner. Get ready for your creamy breakfast!" She warned, tangling her hand in his black hair.  
Harry nodded, already having learned from the day before that she tended to explode very quickly in the morning, feeling backed up after a long night of sleep. Her mention of girls like her having a high sexual appetite was no joke.

He frowned when he noticed the way she was gripping his locks, wasn't his hair quite a bit longer compared to the day before? It seemed to easily reach over his ears, almost coming down to his neck. Any further thoughts were interrupted by Molly's loud groan as a veritable fountain of hot thick cum exploded in his mouth, forcing him to suckle and swallow desperately to keep from leaking out. Her hot sticky cum was starting to taste better for each day that went by, making him feel more and more pride in the way he was making her explode.

When her slick clean cock left his slurping mouth he once again felt incredibly full, easily seeing the way his stomach bulged from her large dose of nutbutter. It was not much of a surprise that he completely skipped breakfast and evening meals these days, being fed more than enough by Molly's fat anaconda.

"Ahh, Merlin but that is a good way to wake up. You have become such a talented cock sucker Harry, I know many girls who will be absolutely dying to have you as a boyfriend." She praised, tucking her fat cock back into her panties.

"T-thank you." He muttered, embarrassed by how close he had come to exploding himself. Her pleasure combined with the teasing plug had pushed buttons inside of him that he didn't even know existed.  
When he bent over to have her remove the plug he let out an involuntary moan, making her giggle softly as she extracted the vibrating toy. He avoided her eyes, blushing furiously.

"Come now Harry, we have spoken about this, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I personally find it adorable." She cooed, patting his bum.

"Right." He muttered, not really agreeing with her assessment as he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Hmm." Molly narrowed her eyes, looking at the huge raggedy boxers that barely hung on his hips.  
"Are _those_ ," she emphasized the word, "types of boxers the only underwear you own?"

"Uhh, yeah." He admitted, awkwardly rubbing his neck. He wasn't exactly a big fan of Dudley's old boxers either, they were more like oversized shorts than anything else.

"They look awful. They certainly can't be very comfortable either?" She stated, looking at the way they sagged.

Harry kept avoiding her gaze, but didn't really offer any protest. He only wore them because he had nothing else to wear.

"Thought so." She murmured. "Well that certainly won't stand, I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy. In fact I think I know just the perfect solution! Wait here."

"Uhh, okay?" He stated, watching as the woman purposefully marched out of Ron's room. A part of him wanted to tell her to just ignore it, but getting something else to wear would actually be quite nice. There was also the fact that trying to dissuade her at this point was next to impossible.

Molly quickly returned holding what looked like a very small piece of white cloth.  
"Here." She said, handing it over. "I'm going to get rid of those old rags."

Harry didn't even have time to protest before with a flick of her wand she vanished not only the boxers he was wearing, but also all the ones in his drawer. He blushed a bit at being so suddenly exposed, even though he was pretty used to it by now. Eager to put something on he unfolded what he considered a napkin, only to pale as he saw it was a simple pair of white panties, looking much smaller than any pair of boxers he had ever seen.

"It's Ginny's old ones." Molly explained, smiling at him. "Don't worry, they have barely been worn at all. I bought a bunch of them, but of course she really started growing right after so she couldn't fit in them for long." She rolled her eyes, giving off the impression that she was pretty used to growth spurts.

"Couldn't fit?" He mumbled, feeling a bit stupefied as he studied the small knickers.

"Her penis got too big." Molly deadpanned.

Harry's eyes bulged before he blushed at the implication that they would still fit him easily. Somehow that just added to the embarrassment.

"Umm, aren't these for girls only?" He asked hesitantly.

"Pah!" She scoffed, brushing off his concern. "Of course not, it's actually a good way to impress girls like me."

"Huh?" He wondered what she meant.

"Hmm, how to explain this. Ah," she beamed, bringing her hands up to cup her massive tits.  
"You really like my breasts right honey?" She didn't even wait for an answer, obviously already knowing it. "This nightgown helps frame them and bring them to focus." She traced a hand underneath the soft big boobs. "You can see how it supports my chest and really emphasizes my cleavage." She pushed them together, making her already impressive cleavage even more eye-catching.  
Harry swallowed nervously, staring in awe at her demonstration. Her fingers traced her nipples through the sheer fabric, making the points harden and stand out even.  
"You see how it's practically see-through, making sure you can't miss my nipples standing out?"

He nodded, now spellbound by her little performance.

"This nightgown serves the same purpose as those panties do. It shows off and displays what you have. In our case a pair of nice panties will make your butt look delectable, something that your girlfriend will surely enjoy." She let go of her assets, smiling down at him.

"Wearing them is also a good way of letting the right type of girl know that you enjoy a bit of anal pleasure."

Harry was still a bit skeptical but Molly completely ignored it.

"I'll make sure to buy you a big collection for Hogwarts so you have plenty to choose from. Don't worry about the cost dear, I can just use your vault key for that."

"Uh, you want me to wear them at Hogwarts as well? But what about the other guys in the dorm?!" He exclaimed, worried about the type of comments he would get.

"Oh that's simple," she shrugged, "we'll just have a gender glamour placed on them so that no guy will be able notice anything besides a another plain pair of boxers."

"But girls will see the real thing?" He asked, running his fingers over the smooth material, marveling at how soft it felt.

"Of course. And they will be quite taken if they are one of the lucky ones that get to see them." She grinned, making him blush a bit.

"Fine. I guess I can try them on." He acquiesced, missing the smirk on Molly's face.

Putting them on he noticed how much tighter they were, really hugging his legs as he pulled them up to his hips. The white knickers hugged his caged cocklet close as well as snugly curving around his butt, really making it stand out. But it didn't feel bad, actually he found it strangely comfortable, enjoying the way the silky texture hugged his smooth hairless skin. He snapped out of his reverie to find Molly grinning down at him with a knowing glint in her eye.

"That looks great dear." She praised, her eyes lingering on his butt, liking the way the knickers emphasized one of his best assets.

Harry didn't answer, blushing furiously as he pulled on his pants. Even so, a part of him really liked the way she had looked at him, making him feel strange.

 

The following weeks at the Burrow passed much in the same vein. He was woken up and fed breakfast by her fat cock, before being given a pair of panties of Molly's choice to wear. These seemed to vary greatly, from dainty little hiphuggers to a stringy kind that would slip up between his cheeks, making her nibble her lip as she watched him put them on. Harry found he quite liked wearing them, the tight yet revealing panties made him feel attractive and quite turned on, especially when he noticed Molly's reaction to them.

In the evenings he once more sucked her dry, a unique taste that he was slowly starting to enjoy. Molly told him it was to be expected, one of the reasons she had him do it so often was so that he could learn to like the taste. Afterwards she would finger him to an explosive orgasm before fitting the plug into his twitching butt. The plugs kept increasing in size, eventually becoming almost as thick as his wrist as she pushed them in. The increased sensitivity the training had caused was fairly obvious, he tended to wake up in the middle of the night to at least one or more anal orgasms, moaning into his pillow as he clenched around the unrelenting toy. Instead of negatively affecting his sleep he felt even more refreshed in the mornings, eager to gulp down Molly's morning cream.

"They will be coming back tomorrow." Molly stated one evening at dinner, looking at the family clock that showed where all family members were.

Harry followed her gaze, seeing the hands of the other Weasley's pointing at 'Holidays'.

"We'll have to stop our lessons then." She met his eyes, smiling gently. "You have learned so much though, I envy the girl that manages to seduce you at Hogwarts." She winked.

Harry grimaced awkwardly, feeling more melancholy than embarrassed, he had learned to love her teaching.

"Don't be like that Harry, tonight is a big night. It's time for your last lesson, one which I know we will both greatly enjoy."

"What is it?" He wondered.

"You'll see." She grinned, returning to her food.

Harry's frown slowly disappeared, his brief bout of gloom forgotten as he started anticipating the evening. It was strange how quickly the month had gone by, it felt like he had just arrived here a week ago, yet one week from now he would already be at Hogwarts. Except he had the distinct feeling that this year at school would be vastly different.

When the time finally arrived to get ready for bed, Molly walked up close to him, leaning into his face, almost touching his lips.  
"Wash up and change, then come to my room." She murmured, sashaying over to the master bedroom.

Harry swallowed, watching her hips swing as she closed the door behind her. He wasted no time in washing up and getting changed. The panties he removed no longer embarrassed him, after being told so many times that it was normal for a boy like him to wear them he had gotten used to them. In fact a part of him missed them as he changed to his pyjamas, wondering if he should get some new sleepwear as well. He shrugged off that thought when he realized he was done, suddenly feeling nervous. His uncertainty quickly gave way for his libido though, his cock twitching at the thought of what she could have planned for him.

Making up his mind he marched over to her room, knocking on the door twice.

"Come in honey." A sultry voice murmured, making him shudder as he opened the door.

He gaped as he took in Molly, sitting on the wide bed with her legs crossed, grinning at him. She was wearing white stockings that came up to her thighs, staying up thanks to the white garter belt around her waist. She had completely skipped panties, not that there was any hiding the huge hard pole of flesh that stood up from her crotch. Her bra looked like it was a half cup, supporting her massive tits from underneath but doing nothing to hide her perky nipples. She uncrossed her legs, letting her massive cock swing free.

"Undress and come here." She purred, her tone making him strain against the chastity cage.

He had no issues obeying her order, discarding the pyjamas in record time.

"Always so eager." She chuckled, but the fond smile showed her true feelings. She extended a hand to him which he happily took, suddenly being pulled into her lap. The woman easily lifted him until he sat astride her crotch, feeling her hot pulsing shaft nestle in his crack. One of her hand slipped down to squeeze his butt before the other grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Harry's eyes widened as she plundered his mouth, not really knowing what to do but slowly learning. Mostly he was just submitting to her ferocious kissing, feeling her explore and nibble at every part of his mouth. He groaned into her lips as he felt her other hand briefly tap his butt with a wand, before easily slipping two fingers into his now slick rosebud. Her fingers easily found his prostate, making him gasp into her mouth. Feeling weak he hugged her close, wrapping his legs around her soft body, feeling her huge tits press against his chest. He felt like he could simply sink into them, groaning softly in pace with her incredibly fingers, feeling her pump them back and forth as she stretched his hole.

Molly finally broke the kiss, smiling fondly down at the completely dazed boy in her lap. She withdrew her fingers, feeling pride at the disappointed sound he let out. Merlin, but she had trained him into such a butt slut. She grabbed his supple butt with both hands, standing up with him before turning around and gently letting him down on his back on the wide bed.

Harry blinked when he realized he was suddenly lying on the bed, watching the incredible woman stand between his spread legs with a hungry look in her bright brown eyes, slowly stroking her massive cock. Molly leaned forward and placed her fat shaft on his stomach, showing him just far it reached. He panted softly when he saw it came far past his bellybutton, almost reaching up to his rib cage. He had understood what she wanted, and a part of him was ashamed at how excited he had become upon seeing just how big she was.

"That's how deep into you I'm going to go." She murmured, her eyes gleaming as she looked down at him. "Tonight you're going to sleep in my bed, because I'm going to be fucking you all night, showing you the final, and best, way a boy can please a woman."

He flushed at both her words and coarse language, but with the lessons he had been getting the past month he also felt incredible anticipation.

Molly wasted no more words, lifting up his feet onto her shoulders, leaving him completely exposed. In no hurry, she slowly rubbed her huge broomstick against his little opening, coating it with precum. It wasn't really necessary thanks to the lubrication spell, but watching the way Harry was growing impatient was turning her on even more. Deciding she had toyed with him enough she pointed it right at his winking starfish and started pushing.

Harry took a deep breath as he felt the fat hot tip push against his sphincter, feeling both fear and excitement over how much bigger it was than the buttplug.  
"Relax." Molly murmured, reminding him to stop clenching. He obeyed, suddenly feeling her slip even deeper, making him moan softly. "Just a bit more honey." She whispered, pushing even harder, stretching him more than any toy ever had. Regardless of how much preparation he had, there was no he would ever easily take such a fat thick cock easily. After what felt like a small lifetime the bulbous tip slipped past his only defence, suddenly sinking her pulsing shaft several inches into his rectum.

"Ohh!" He moaned, clenching around her huge spermcannon, his hands gripping the sheets as he tried to adjust to the massive invader.

"Take your time honey." Molly mumbled, quenching her urge to shove her entire cock into that exquisitely tight little hole that seemed to be trying to milk her dry. She held back thanks to years of experience, wanting to make sure Harry felt good. It wouldn't do to make him dislike this, she wanted him to absolutely love having sex with a futanari. Only the best for her daughter.

Harry panted heavily as Molly slowly started to lean in, pushing her enormous length deeper into his undefended colon. She was moving with a slow but unrelenting pace, steadily feeding more and more of her fat meatstick into his clenching opening. His eyes bulged as he practically felt his stomach stretch around her. Looking down at his belly he could clearly make out the slight distension where her fat cock was pushing into him, the pulsing heat making him moan. The sheer size made it uncomfortable, but it also made it impossible to ignore the hot babymaker rubbing against his prostate, making his cock twitch in its cage.

His mouth was wide open as he panted heavily, feeling every vein and ridge of her gigantic cock as it invaded his poor ass, rubbing against nerve endings he didn't even know existed. The pulsing cock was spewing a steady flow of precum into him, the hot wetness adding both to the lubrication and the sensation as it pushed ever deeper. When her plump big balls finally pushed against his ass he let out a whimpering moan, a trickle of cum being forced out of his cock. The small spike of pleasure made him clench around her, letting him feel just how incredibly stretched he was.

"It's all in, Harry." Molly murmured, stroking the sides of his waist as she enjoyed the feeling of being balls deep inside his tightly gripping body. She leaned forward, bringing his legs with her until her massive tits practically smothered his face.  
"Such a good boy." She purred, before slowly raising her hips, pulling out her fat meaty anaconda, slick with precum and lubrication. Molly made sure she pulled back until just the tip remained, before pushing it in again, hilting herself in one long thrust.

"Guh!" Harry groaned, another trickle of cum escaping from his trapped cock. His hands were gripping the sheet tightly, trying to deal with the overwhelming sensation of being so stuffed. He got no reprieve though, as now that Molly was certain he could handle it, she started slowly fucking him long deep strokes, making an obscene slurping sound that ended with the wet slap of her balls colliding with his pert butt.

He felt so weak and embarrassed, not being able to do anything but take it as she fed her fat cock into his ass, over and over again, practically crushing his prostate under her hot invading shaft. He knew he was moaning, letting out girly little sounds, but he was unable to stop it as the powerful woman pounded her massive cock into his little hole, her huge soft tits dangling in his face. It was all too much and he could only groan as his orgasm hit with the power of bludger, leaving him squirming in pleasure as his constrained cock shot jet after jet of cum between their sweaty bodies.

Molly gave a tinkling laugh as she felt the wetness spread over her belly, her lusty eyes taking in the way Harry was practically drooling as he shot his load all over her. A weaker woman would have stopped, letting him recover, but she had no such plans. Instead she kept up her pace, enjoying the way his orgasm made him spasm and clench around her pumping shaft.

"I-it's too much! Please!" Harry moaned, feeling incredibly sensitive after his release.

"Hush honey." She replied, continuing to fuck him without pause.

Harry had no option but to take it, he was almost bent in half by the woman already, his feet dangling uselessly on her shoulders as she kept plunging her fat cock into his poor butt. A part of him found it immensely exciting, but he was having trouble concentrating on anything besides the constant sea of pleasure that was overtaking him. Merlin, this was the best thing he had ever felt.

The way he completely surrendered underneath her was the last straw for Molly, feeling her balls churn as she looked down at the fucked silly face of Harry Potter. His eyes were open but unfocused, his mouth was constantly parted, letting out little squeaks and moans as his body loved her fat cock. She could even make out a trickle of drool slipping down his lips, finally pushing her over the edge.  
"Uhh." She grunted, bending his legs even further down, leaving his ankles on both sides of his head as she completely hilted herself in his squeezing hole, every inch of her meat popsicle buried deep inside him.

Harry groaned at the new position before gasping as he felt a veritable flood of hot cream explode in his colon. Molly's thick spunk blasted against the side of his intestine before pushing in ever deeper, her massive cock acting as the best kind of seal. With only one way to go her nut butter could only push deeper into him, volley after volley of her hot seed painting his insides white. Where her cock had made a small bulge, this unending flood of cum was making his belly swell, making him moan as he felt her heat push into every nook and cranny. He had no idea how long he lay there, feeling her empty her huge orbs of sticky spunk into his willing body. His anus gave a few weak clenches around her shaft, the constant pummeling having finally exhausted the muscle to the point where it had given up the fight.

"Mmm, I could stay like this all night." Molly mumbled, enjoying the way his body was milking her. She gave a little purr as she rolled her hips, feeling her slick cock shift inside of him.

"Mghm." Harry grunted in reply, not too pleased with the position but too tired to argue. His own caged cock had long since been shooting blanks, her unrelenting fucking having milked him completely dry. Now it was just twitching as he dealt with the overwhelming pleasure he had received.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you'd wake up very sore if I didn't move." Molly smiled, slowly sitting up on her knees, letting go of his legs. She placed her hands on his thighs and slowly extracted her long fat cock, enjoying the way his ring clung to her shaft, as if unwilling to let go. When she pulled out all the way to the tip she quickly grabbed the buttplug from the nightstand, engorging it to an appropriate size. Acting like Indiana Jones she pulled out her fat cock and quickly replaced it with the plug, smirking at the ease with which it sank in.

"Whazat?" Harry mumbled.

"I don't want you leaking all over my sheets honey, go to sleep now."

With how well fucked his ass was, she had no doubt he would have been leaking her cum all over her nice sheets, something she didn't feel like cleaning up. Plugging him up was the easy solution.

"M'kay." He slurred, his eyes already closed.

Molly grinned victoriously as she moved over to the bathroom to have a quick shower. There was no doubt Harry absolutely loved anal play by now, not to mention that he now had nothing but great experiences of offering his ass to a futanari. Scrubbing away the sweat from her body she smiled happily, tomorrow her little princess would return from Egypt, and only a couple of days later they would return to Hogwarts. Ginny had had such a terrible first year, with that horrible diary possessing her and feeling both uncertain and hesitant about the urges that had started to influence her young body. Now however Molly was certain that her daughter would find someone very willing to help with urges. It didn't hurt that the one willing to help was also someone Ginny happened to be crushing hard on.  
Molly dried off and smiled warmly as she walked back into the bedroom, scooting up behind Harry and spooning his sleeping body. Yes, she was certain things would work out.

 

The return of her family did as expected end her lessons, something that actually bothered Harry quite a bit. With Ron sleeping in his room now he was too embarrassed to try to finger his butt, feeling more backed up as each day went by. He was definitively more happy than usual when the day for returning to Hogwarts came, having gotten used to cumming multiple times per day, not being able to do it all was driving him nuts. Especially as his last memory was the incredible night he had shared with Molly, the mere thought enough to make him twitch in his chastity cage. The cage was exactly what was on his mind as they were preparing to leave for King's Cross Station.

Harry grabbed Molly's hand just as the other Weasley's left the Burrow, leaning in to urgently talk.

"My cage. It's still there." He whispered.

Molly just arched an eyebrow. "Of course, it stays on until we decide to remove it."

Harry's eyes widened, she wanted him to wear it at Hogwarts?!

"What if someone sees it?" He hissed.

"Oh." Molly quickly drew her wand, making an elaborate twirl before pointing it at his crotch.  
"There we go, it has the same gender glamour as your panties now. Not a single guy will be able to see it."

Well technically someone powerful enough could quite easily overpower her small illusions, but considering he was worried about his dorm mates that wasn't too important.

Harry gaped, she really was serious about forcing him to wear it all year. Merlin, he was going to go mad.

Just before Molly apparated them to the station she leaned in close, tucking one of his much longer black locks behind his ear with a smile.  
"Just remember Harry, if you start to feel," she glanced at his crotch, "frustrated, you might want to consider approaching Ginny. She's a special girl just like me and I think she could be convinced to help you."

".. Really?" He wondered.

"Yes," she grinned, "you'll probably have to convince her to become your girlfriend though."

His flabbergasted face made her laugh as she apparated them both to the station, both Harry and her daughter were about to have a very enjoyable year.

 

 

* * *

 

_A/N: And that's the end. As I mentioned in my earlier notes this is a 'two-shot', so the next chapter will feature Ginny. Any votes you cast will obviously influence the following chapters after that. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you wish.  
_

 


End file.
